Sunlight
by Ema11
Summary: Bella is senior in high school. She comes back to Forks after spending her holidays in Florida. Forks is divided between families of power: the Volturi, the Denali and the Mallory. But what will happend when the long lost Cullen make their apparition?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thank you for trying my story. I hope I will not disappoint you! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1****: **New students

Forks! Here I was again. Back for another year of months without sun and endless moisture!

Walking my way into the familiar parking lot of my school, I thought about the two months of holidays I had passed with my mom Renee in Florida. Maybe, if I though very hard about my stay, I could pretend to be still there. On the beach, with the sun...But right when I was trying to impregnate myself with the feeling of the sun on my skin, the already heavy rain gained in strength and I knew that it would soon infiltrate my too thin parka. I would have run to avoid being all wet but I fall a lot when I run. Falling in a puddle was hardly what I needed just before my first class of the quarter. And sure enough, by the time I arrived under the porch of the cafeteria, water was running down my hair and my sneakers were soaking. Great! Why was I here already?

Watching the rain falling sadly on Forks' greeneries, it was hard to believe that I had asked for living in this nightmarish place. I had even insisted. This time, it had been even more complicated to convince Renee to let me live in Forks. The reason why I had come to live here on the first place wasn't valid anymore. Phil, my mom's new husband, had found a durable place in a baseball team in Florida so he didn't have to travel that much anymore. They both lived in a huge house right next to the sea. It was perfect and I even had a room assigned to me there.

But I couldn't do that to my dad. Charlie had been so happy all the time I had been living in forks. I didn't know him that much before, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't usually that cheerful. And even if he had told me that I was free to do whatever I wanted, I still remembered the look of distress he had given me when he had left me at the airport for my flight to Florida. I bet he was worried I would like it so much there that I would never come back. Well, I must admit that Forks had little chance against the heaven that was the life in Florida.

But besides coming back to Forks for the sake of Charlie, I had to admit that I felt a little bit at home here. Or more accurately, I didn't felt at home in Florida. Forks was just the next place on line to provide me with a house. I was still very close to Renee but somehow, things had changed. She had Phil now and he took good care of her. During the summer break, I was feeling helpless in their house, having nothing to do. Phil was also really nice to me and everything, but he had never been my father and we had virtually nothing in common. So even if I knew I was welcomed to their place, I wasn't comfortable to live there to an extent period of time. In a way, I was giving my mum a chance to take a new start. Without child.

Anyway, coming back living in Forks wouldn't be as bad as my first time. I already knew all the school and I kind of liked the fact that it was really small, once I had got used to everyone knowing every gossips about everybody. And it wasn't as if I was stucked in Forks for all my life; it was only for one year. Hopefully, after that, I would be in college and living by my own in some sunny place.

Speaking of sun, it wasn't today that I would see it. I was still watching the downpour from my refuge, waiting for the other students to arrive. I hadn't wanted to arrive late for my first day of school. Consequently, I had arrived so early that the school was still quite empty. The few people that were already there had greeted me but I didn't know them enough to try to socialize. I might not be a new student but I had only done one quarter and half in this school. Not enough to be very comfortable among people that had known each other since their birth.

If I was being honest, the fact that I was still rather new was just an excuse. I guess I just wasn't comfortable in any social situation. And after that, my mom still wanted me to be the new student in a school in Florida! It was almost worth living in Forks if it meant that I didn't have to be the new student in school once more.

Little by little, cars began to arrive and more students gathered under the porch. The fist of my usual group of friends to arrive was Eric. He hadn't changed a bit: He was still a little bit awkward but still very nice to me. He gave me a huge smile when he saw me.

"Bella, you are not in Florida?"

I almost answered that I was indeed in Florida and that the person in front of him was my evil twin sister before remembering that Eric's capacity to spot sarcasm was fairly limited. Instead, I just smiled and gave him back his high five. He seemed happy to see me though. And he seemed genuinely interested when he asked me about my summer break.

Hopefully, Mike arrived soon after, so I didn't have to speak of myself for too long. And mike too seemed delighted to see me.

"Bella, I was sure that the sun of Florida would keep you away from us. I'm so glad you are here!"

And seeing how his face had lighted up when he had seen me, I had no trouble believing him.

Mike hadn't changed much either. He was still the popular boy, from head to toes; confidant, talkative and dressed apparently casually but with study. Maybe his face wasn't so round anymore but it still seemed to me like a cute baby face.

It was a little bit strange to see Eric and Mike hang out together. It had surprised me when I had first arrived: The popular boy and the chess club boy? But it hadn't taken me too long to realize that they weren't friends at all before my arrival. It just happened that Eric and Mike were the 2 first people I had met in this school. And since they were both willing to stay around me, they had to bear being always together.

Now, a flow almost uninterrupted of people was arriving. For a city famous for its bad weather, Forks was rather bad prepared for the rain. The only dry place to stay was the porch where I had seek refuge and it was now really crowded. Everybody seemed exited to be back at school and in the jabber; it was hard to keep up a discussion. Not with everybody shouting at each other.

I was becoming more and more uncomfortable in this limited spot, surrounded by people. Mike and Eric seemed to have agreed to grill me and it was really not helping.

Why oh why did I decide to be at least a little bit social? I should have stayed in my car to read my book as I had first envisaged.

In the crowd, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory spotted us. Jessica was the overactive and gossip queen type. Not really my usual kind of people. But for an unknown raison, she seemed to consider me as her friends. Well, the raison was not so unknown: I had since long realized that she appreciated popular mike more than my actual company. Lauren wasn't exactly my biggest fan either. Well, it was an understatement, but it was still a relief to see them because they were more than willing to participate in the discussion. It was much better when I was free to remain silent and just listen at their chatter!

I realized that Jessica was distant with Mike and that got me worried. The last time I had checked, Mike had invited her in the girl choice dance, one month after my first arrival in Forks and they had dated ever since. They even went to prom together. Or at least it was the plan. I had no way to check because I purposely skipped prom.

But it didn't keep Jessica to make us a full rundown of Forks' exciting life. It wasn't really scoops. The Denali's and the Volturi's have had some fight during my time out of town but it was old news. These two big Families were really powerful and were often fighting about everything. Jessica didn't tell it but I knew Lauren family, the Malory's was in it too. The Malory's and the Volturi's were known to be worst enemies.

Apparently, they were still disagreeing over the taxes on the textile factory. Given the fact that the factory was on the Volturi's territory but the main shop was on the Denali's; it created endless issues. It seemed that my Father, Forks' police chief, had had a lot of work this summer.

In the distance, I could see Kate and Garrett Denali and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, their cousins. Lucky them, they were waiting for the start of the class in their cars. It was understandable given the fact that their cars were the most luxurious cars you have ever seen. They stood out among the other cheap looking cars. Not to mention next to my red old truck! Only Lauren could have afforded such expensive cars. But she was even worst; she had a chauffeur who was driving her to school every days.

"And I kept the best for the end" said Jessica, winning back my attention.

She had finished gossiping about the divorce of Taylor Crowley's parents and was obviously reaching the news that had her all excited.

"There are new students in the school!" she announced, visibly thrilled.

"Really?"

Lauren was as excited as Jessica. I wondered how she didn't know it already.

I didn't know why they were making such a fuss of it; it was the first day of the quarter. It was likely to have some new faces. There were also a whole bunch of freshmen. But apparently, it was a big deal!

"They came in great secret" explained Jessica, using a mysterious tone. "But my mom talked with her mechanic who talked with Jason Scott, the Lawyer, who knew they inherited a house."

Wahoo, I must admit, I was impressed: In the Stanley's, gossiping was almost an art!

"And..."Jessica continued, prolonging the suspense. "They inherited the Cullen' house."

"What?" Eric, Mike and Lauren said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang just at this moment so I was still wondering what had just happened while going to my first class. I had algebra in building 1. As if the rain wasn't enough, I had to start the year with my least favorite subject. Even my schedule was against me.

Mike on the other hand was glad he had Algebra with me. Until Eric informed us that he had this class too. I took their little exchange as a confirmation that, whatever had happened between Mike and Jessica, I had my two followers back. And witnessing the continuous contest between Mike and Eric was hardly what I wanted for my last year of high school. I wondered how many bad news I would still have to undergo this day.

Trying not to show my discouragement, I followed them into the classroom and let them fight to decide who would seat next to me. Instead, I scanned the room to find a seat to avoid both of them. But luck seemed to have definitely left me this morning: the only spot left was at a table in the back with Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie was the kind of girl that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem. She was blonde, tall, thin and always dressed with brand clothes. It seemed very unfair that she could have both beauty and money. But apart from her perfect features, her expression looked always threatening. That made her that less approachable.

So I was left with the choice of spending one hour next to a boy who would without a doubt consider my choosing him as a victory and stick with me even more, or risking to be laugh at by Rosalie if I asked to seat with her. I was fully aware that my league and hers were two spheres that didn't touch. In fact, Rosalie always acted in a way so that everybody would see that she was out of everybody's league. But I so much wanted to avoid the boys that I was almost resolute to go seat next to her without asking for her opinion. But my little reasoning all went useless when Rosalie herself caught me by surprise:

"You can seat here if you want."

I was so bewildered by her speaking to me for the first time that I stopped dead in my track. But I quickly recovered, too relieved to take the seat she offered.

"You are Isabella Swan, right; Chief Swan's daughter?" She ascertained while I was setting my textbooks on the table.

"Just Bella" I confirmed. "And you are Rosalie Hale, from the Denali's family." I stated.

"Just Rose" She responded, seeming amused.

The second bell had just ringed minutes ago and the teacher had not arrived yet. At the other tables, everybody was chatting animatedly and I wondered if I had to initiate an unlikely subject of discussion that would concern both of us. Fortunately, Rosalie didn't seem to be the kind of people that wanted to fill every silence with meaningless babbling. At least, we had this much in common.

"Boys..." She sighted, cutting my reverie.

I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking straight at the table Mike and Eric were reluctantly sharing.

"I hope for you that they will understand the message if you prefer to seat with me, the cold queen, rather than with either of them."

She seemed almost bored, showing that she knew exactly my problem and also her wicked reputation in school.

"Hum...thanks for that" I answered, not sure if confirming her "cold queen" state would offend her.

"You know, being nice with them won't help. Being mean is often unavoidable if you want people to understand they are wasting their time." She explained as if it was very common knowledge. But this for her was certainly the case. You can't be that pretty and not have people explaining you what to do about it.

"It's just that, I'm not used to all this attention" I answered honestly. "I mean, I don't want it of course, but I don't know how to handle it" I added, afraid that she would think I was happy to have boys following my every steps.

"That's what I understood" she reassured me. "And you really need to be less friendly or they will always have hope" she explained.

"Don't worry, you don't have to avoid everybody like I do either" she added as I didn't answer. "It's just that I know boys can be very stubborn."

"Yeah I'm sure you have plenty of experience with overfriendly boys" I blurted out. And I instantly regretted my confident statement, afraid she would think I was going too far. But she wasn't surprised.

"I know how people are seeing me" she explained "And believe me; it's not always easy".

Last year, in Arizona, I would have doubted it. But for an unknown reason, boys in Forks found me much more interesting that they use to think of me back then. So I could understand her; at least at some extent.

Mrs. Martel had arrived now, but she was distributing an impressive amount of documents in the class so we weren't the only ones still talking. However, I noticed that the people who had stop talking long enough to take notice of the rest of the class, were looking at our table with curious eyes. No doubt that Rosalie sharing her table with somebody as common as me would be a good tale to pass on. I grinned when I saw everybody gossiping about this new development. It was just like my first day here when everybody was staring at me.

"It looks like you just won a reputation as "the girl who tamed the mean Rosalie Hale", Rosalie confirmed my thought, still seeming amused.

"By the way, how come your brother is not with you today?" I asked, remembering that she was usually seated next to her twin brother.

"Jasper doesn't like math so much", she explained.

"And you do?" I asked, already fearing that this class would be a nightmare for me.

"Yes, a lot. I like math, mechanical, some physic and everything that is technical. But don't tell anybody. I'm not supposed to have this kind of tastes. I'm supposed to be a lady." She said sadly.

"Ugh, I don't know if we will get along well. I just took this class because I need math in order to do biology." I explained. But I was glad she seemed to trust me.

"We will see" she responded. And she gratified me with one of her too rare smiles.

Mrs. Martel had finished handing out her papers and she called the class for attention. I spent the rest of the hour taking careful notes and avoiding looking in the direction of Eric and Mike who were apparently arguing. Something told me that I didn't want to know what the subject of the argument was. Rosalie wasn't taking so many notes, just the essential. She seemed really bored so I assumed she hadn't been showing off when she had said she was good at math.

When the bell rang the end of the class, I smiled at Rosalie in an attempt to convey that I was happy to know her better. Then, I quickly left the class before my two unwelcomed body guard.

I had literature in building 3 the next hour. As I was the only one of my little group of friends to like literature I was sure to be free of Eric and Mike for this blessed hour.

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly. I had one class with Jessica and one with Lauren and an ecstatic Eric.

I only had one awkward moment when I ran into Taylor Crowley between two classes. This boy was unbelievable. He had deluded himself into taking me to prom even when I had told everybody I wouldn't be here that night. And sure enough, I had had a phone call from my dad on prom's night asking me what Taylor was doing in the front door when I had already landed in Florida. Of course, I was embarrassed to see him and I somehow managed to trip on my own foot.

But he didn't seem to be ill at ease when he caught me before I touched the floor. Rosalie was right: Boys were stubborn.

And so like that, it was already time for lunch.

**Thanks for reading. Thanks to review**


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived near the cafeteria, I felt a tangible change in the atmosphere. I tried to recognize the feeling before realizing that it was excitement. Like just before a snowfall, when there is electricity in the air. But it couldn't be already snowing. Not in September. Or could it?

I tried not to dwell too much upon this depressing possibility as I followed Eric in the room. But I was instantly reassured. Apparently, Forks high school did a special lunch to celebrate the start of the year and all the effervescence came from that. At the end of the room, several dishes were placed on a big table in self service. The space usually full of tables had been partially cleared up so that people could stand with their food and talk with everybody. Well, people were more clustered around the buffet than chatting, but still, it was like a kind of party. If we forgot the fact that it was noon and that we were at school.

It was a good idea I thought: the more the students would be able to talk during lunch break, the less likely they would be to catch up during class.

Eric was visibly enjoying this unexpected disposition. He looked like a kid on Christmas Eve when he dragged me along to the buffet.

And that's when I saw them for the first time:

Surrounded by what seemed like the entire school, were the 2 most handsome boys I had ever seen. They were standing casually against the wall as if they already owned the school, which was maybe the case, or at least would very soon be. One was big, with massive muscles and dark hair and was smiling encouragingly at all his surroundings. The other was even more magnificent in my taste. He had a perfect face with bronze hair and a pale skin. He was built less like an athlete but he still looked very strong. And when he raised his face I had just the time to see his deep green eyes. This one wasn't as engaging as the other one; he looked more bored than anything else. But something in his face was driving me to him. I just couldn't look away.

And I was wrong; the unusual lunch was only partially responsible for the excitement I had felt. People were actually excited because of these two newcomers. Well, it was completely understandable. Everybody in the school, especially the girls, were trying to speak to them, asking how they were liking Forks, why they had moved here, what their schedule was... There were so many people that even if they had really answered the questions, nobody could have heard the answers. I would have pity them for being the center of all that staring but they didn't seem to mind. They rather seemed to like the attention. At least the big one did.

My first good impression of them, only driven by their good looks, quickly faded when I took a look at the situation.

Undoubtedly at the price of a hard fight, Lauren and Jessica had managed to be the nearest to the two boys. And for what that sounded like, they were already trying to seduce them. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to work. The athletic one was already recording their number in his phone. No need to be a genius to figure out he was a lady's man. The other boy was just plain rude. He wasn't looking nor talking to anybody and you could see it wasn't from shyness. He no longer looked just bored, he look really annoyed now. But it still wasn't from being the center of the attention, he seemed used to it. It was more like he was above all this act. And as beautiful as he was, I found myself already disliking his haughty look even if I still couldn't look away from his perfect face.

A hand placed on my shoulder almost made me jump.

"Bella?"

Angela Weber was standing next to me; a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Angela!" I beamed back.

I realized I had been standing alone in the middle of the cafeteria, staring at the two boys for who knows how long. I haven't even seen Eric joining Mike and Taylor next to the food. The three of them were also looking in the direction of the new students; but more like glaring.

I tried to focus on Angela instead.

"At least I see you" I added cheerfully, "I really missed you".

And it was true. Of all the people from Forks, Angela was maybe the only one I truly wanted to see again. She was the nicest person I have met here and her character was very close to mine. So we had quickly become good friends.

"It's too bad we had no class together this morning." Angela commented. "What do you have this afternoon?"

We went together to grab a plate and some food and went to seat away from all the people in one of the table that hadn't been removed. Actually, it wasn't hard to find a seat; we were the only one not surrounding the two newcomers.

It was so easy to speak with Angela, and I was so happy to see her that I had almost forgotten about the two boys when she raised the subject.

"So, you were looking at the Cullens earlier?"

I blushed and she started to laugh.

"Well, they are gorgeous" she admitted.

"So they are the famous Cullens? Are they brothers? They don't look too much alike." I asked to change the subject of my obvious staring and happy to have somebody to keep me informed.

"Yes, they both are seniors. And they are both 19."

"Err..." I began.

"I think Emmett was adopted". Well, that explained why they didn't look alike. "So he began school late and then they have been homeschooled for a while..." she explained before I asked. "Well it's complicated. I don't know the details; you will have to ask Jessica."

"Oh I'm sure she will tell me without me asking." I joked. "Why is everybody so disturbed with their arrival?"

"Oh right, I forgot you are new in Forks" she began. "The Cullens are practically the founder of this city. At the beginning, people wanted to call it "Cullen City" but the Cullens didn't like it. A while ago, they still possessed half of the town: the hospital, the majority of the land, even this school. They are really rich."

Looking at their kids, I could imagine.

"And what happened? How come I never heard of them?" I pressed for more informations.

"The Cullens had always been strange. When the Volturis arrived and asked to begin a business here, they agreed and sold them some land. Eventually, they became enemies but at the beginning, the heirs were Friends, they even shared the hospital. And then, despite the rain, the rich lands of Forks appalled the Malorys and the Denalis. Nobody could get along with the Malorys but I think the Cullens and the Denalis were quite friends."

I let her pause to drink her soda, impatient to know the rest of the story,

"When I was studying forks' history back in middle school, my father told me that some 20 years ago, the Cullens had had enough of all this war between the different clans of ancient Forks families. They just left. Maybe it was more complicated but in any case, they left with their son, Carlisle, and nobody saw them again after that."

"So Emmett and Edward are Carlisle sons? I verified, trying to summarize the complex story of Fork's families.

"Yes, that's why everybody has gone crazy." She confirmed.

It made sense. Two new gorgeous and wealthy boys in a school were bond to create some chaos. Let alone if the two boys happened to be part of an ancient family that possessed half of the city!

"So what do you think of them?" Angela asked me.

"Which one is the tallest?"I asked back.

"It's Emmett, I had English with him in first period but I don't think he was really interested. However, He was very interested in Lauren. " she laughed.

In the distance, I could see Lauren swinging her long blond hair around her face. She was over the top.

"I don't know them yet" I answered to her question. "They are unbelievably attractive obviously but I'm not sure I would get along with them. They look...arrogant" I decided.

"Yes, I have the same feeling" She acquiesced. "I just hope they won't create too much trouble, I want to enjoy my last year here" She said, closing the subject.

We spent the rest of the hour discussing our holidays and she described me the beautiful landscapes she had seen in Scotland. After all, I was grateful to the cullens for their arrival: it allowed me to have a nice lunch with Angela without all the gang, meaning Mike, Eric, Taylor, Lauren and Jessica quibbling around.

But I couldn't quite stop looking in the Cullen's direction from time to time. The scene was always the same. Emmett was joking around and Edward looking everywhere but in anybody's direction.

That was before I raised my head and found myself looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

**This time, can I have a little, tiny, minuscule review? Please****? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! After a long absence, I am back writing this story. I experienced my first writers' block and I am sorry it took me so long to do something about it. Anyway, I don't think I have any regular readers so it's not such a big deal. And if I do, I am especially sorry for them. But for what it's worth, I just want to tell you that I intent to continue this story and to finish it (It's even part of my new year's resolutions if you want to know everything!) So enjoy and don't hesitate to review.**

**Chapter 2:** First contact

For one second, I was unable to look away. His eyes were too mesmerizing. But I eventually came to my senses and rapidly looked down. And of course, I blushed. It was already plenty obvious that I had been staring; but now there were really no doubts. As always in this case, I hoped nobody would notice my blushing. But as always, I could sense my face warming up so I knew I must have been red. "Stupid Bella" I though. Sure, he was gorgeous but it didn't excuse his apparent lack of manners.

Trying to regain my composure, I let my hair hide my face; not knowing if it was meant to protect me from his stare or if it was to keep me from checking on him. "Stupid, stupid Bella", I thought again "why would he be looking in your direction? And why would you care?"

Actually, I was surprised Angela hadn't made any remarks yet. She was usually very observant and there was no way she wouldn't have noticed my lack of attention. Already fearing her interrogative gaze, I waited until I was sure to be more in control of myself and looked up again. Only to realized that she was in the posture I had just left. She was bent over the table, her hair hiding half of her face and I could see patches of red on her cheeks. Angela was blushing? Impossible! Scanning the room, I looked for the reason behind this strange behavior to finally spot Ben Cheney looking in our direction. I did my best not to smile and pretended to be oblivious to her comportment.

But I didn't have too much time to analyze this new development because right then, Jessica joined us.

I realized with surprise that the 2 boys that had taken all the students attention were gone and that the cafeteria was slowly going back to normal; meaning loud and disparate.

"Angela!" Jessica shouted. "Finally I see you. That's too bad we didn't have any classes together this morning."

Jessica seemed so enthusiast to see Angela that I wondered if I had to remind her that they both had spent a great part of their summer in the same town and that this day was hardly a reunion. But I knew too well that it was almost impossible to calm Jessica down, even when the survival of my best friends was at stake. Jessica was now hugging her so tight that I wasn't sure Angela was still able to breathe.

Finally, Jessica let go of her and took a chair at our table.

"Soooo...how was your holiday?"She asked Angela.

Usually, Jessica asked this kind of questions to be able to speak about her own holiday, but strangely enough, today, she seemed really interested to hear Angela's answer.

"Well...I guess?" she responded as if it looking for approval. "It's too bad we weren't able to see each other much", she added.

Jessica waved vaguely as if to communicate that the dramas of her 18 years old life had been too important to give her time to visit her friend over summer. But she was too eager to get to the heart of the matter to develop.

"And how was prom? I heard things turned out pretty good for you?" she asked with a smile, her voice full of insinuation.

For the second time, Angela's cheeks begin to redden and she looked really uncomfortable.

"You left right after the party though, do you plan to see him again? Is he your boyfriend?"

Jessica was oblivious of the fact that Angela was clearly not willing to talk about that.

It was time for a rescue operation.

"Oh right, prom!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. It wasn't like I had purposely bought my plane ticket on this same night. "You went with Mike right?"I asked Jessica.

"Well, yeah" Jessica begun. "But we are kind of on a break now"

So my suppositions were right. Trying to date popular Mike Newton was obviously not much of a rest.

"But it's his entire fault, always looking at the other girls. Who does he think I am?"

Here we were, Jessica was now too engrossed in her own story to be noisy with someone else's. I had since long figured out that making Jessica speak about herself was a sure way to make her stop asking questions. Angela was safe for a while and she was smiling sheepishly at me.

I really liked Angela; we were on the same track of thought.

The cafeteria was beginning to empty so we soon decided it was time to go back to class. Angela and Jessica left for a math course while I was heading for a geology one. I had followed a biology class with the same teacher, Mr. Banner, the year before and I had really liked his teaching, so I was impatient to discover this new subject.

Mr. Banner was already in the class when I arrived and I couldn't help but feel pleased when he told me he was happy to see me again. Usually, I was a literary person. But except for theoretical math, I also liked some scientific subjects. In fact, I was pretty much interested in every kind of learning and I already feared the moment where I would have to choose a path of study.

Almost all the students that had been in my biology class last semester had also chosen this course so I already knew well my classmates. They all smiled at me when entering the classroom. That was kind of nice.

Mike had chosen this class too and he beamed at me when he saw me sitting alone at my usual desk. He went straight to me and put his textbooks on the table.

"Great, I can be your lab partner if you want. So you won't have to work alone." He said happily.

The year before, I had arrived in the middle of the year so I hadn't had a lab partner, which was fine by me. How was I supposed to make Mike understand that I liked to work alone? And without hurting his feeling if possible!

I preferred to rely only to myself when work was involved. More accurately, I preferred to rely only on myself on most fields. But given the fact that Mike was already sitting next to me, he wasn't giving me much choices.

To make matters worse, he wasn't exactly the dream lab partner. He wasn't very reliable, he forgot about home works and he couldn't see anything through a microscope. Honestly, I was even wondering why he had chosen this subject. Unless he did it because he knew I would choose it too?

Great, now I was being paranoid. Not to mention incredibly arrogant to think he would put his studies in jeopardy just to have a chance to seat next to me.

I was gloomily imagining having to spend all the year with Mike when Mr. Banner saved me.

The second bell had just ringed and he welcomed us in his class. With much relief, I listened him explain that a lot of work would be done by pairs but that today would be an evaluation day to pair up people according to their level. The rest of the class was unhappy to have a test on the first day. But I had read the textbook during the summer and I didn't mind.

Mr. Banner gave us all a 2 pages long of false/true questions and gave us 20 minutes to work. The questions were rather straightforward. Only a few triggered my memory but I was done before the imparted time.

I was doodling on the back of my schedule, watching the seconds pass slowly, when the door opened and Edward Cullen entered in the room. As, I imagined, was his habit, he didn't seem concerned to be late. He went silently at a free table, taking the sheet of paper Mr. Banner handed him. He had been so silent that I wondered if someone other than me had seen him arrive. Everybody else was still engrossed in the test.

Finally, Mr. Banner clapped in his hands and the rest of the class stopped writing. He then turned to Edward to tell him that he could continue with his test, but Edward refused the extra time. I had been right when I had assumed that nobody had saw Edward's quiet entry. My classmates were now staring openly at him, clearly taken aback, while Mike grumbled some inconsistencies beside me.

As was his normal behavior, Mike volunteered to gather the tests and gave them back at random. At the same time, Mr. Banner was turning on the old projector to show the correction. He was making us correct one of our classmate's tests.

Mike handed me one evaluation. It was a very neat sheet, without any scratches. But there was no name on it.

Mr. Banner was now explaining the responses and giving the times of the year when we would be studying each topic. I listened to his babbler absentmindedly while checking the answers of my given test. I was very surprised to realize that it had the exact same answers than the sheet I had just turned in. And there were no mistakes. This meant that I had made a full mark too. If we were the only one in this case we would certainly end up being lab partners and I was now very curious to know whose test it was.

Impatiently, I waited the end of the correction. At last, Mr. Banner projected a time schedule of the program and told us to copy it while he gathered all the tests once again. It didn't take long for him to put them into order from the worst grades to the bests. Reassuring everyone by saying that it was totally normal to have a lot of bad answers and that it was just a blank evaluation, he announced the names of the pairs. I was very intrigued to see Edward's rank in the class. But strangely enough, he hadn't been called even after a big half of the class was already paired up.

Mike was called, just after Lee Stevens and he looked so disappointed that I almost wanted to cheer him up. But remembering my short discussion with Rosalie, I thought better of it. Anyway, I didn't want to be hypocrite and if I was being honest, I was relieved to avoid him. One day, I really should do something about Mike.

The last evaluations were now being handed. I flushed a little when Mr. Banner congratulated me for my full mark. Mike grinned at me and I think he was speaking to me. But I wasn't paying any attention to him. Because in Mr. Banner hand, I recognized the test I had corrected. And he was slowly turning toward Edward.

"And I suppose the no-name copy is yours" he verified?

Edward acquiesced without speaking and once again, I was lost in his contemplation.

I would have to be his lab partner for the whole year? It was all my luck to avoid an overfriendly/friend ex boyfriend/jealous boy to end up with a mysterious/gorgeous/potentially snobbish new student.

At least, it promised to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

« Did you already study geology? » Mr. Banner asked Edward.

Still not speaking, Edward shook his head no and Mike muffled a snicker. And obviously, seeing the appraising look Mr. Banner gave Edward, he wasn't convinced by this answer either.

"What a show off" Mike muttered. "I am sure he is lying. Or that he cheated!"

I had already guessed that much, but in case I had still been wondering, his tone was a confirmation that Edward and him weren't going to be best buddies anytime soon. No need to be a genius to figure out Mike was holding a grudge against the Cullen brothers for having stolen his usual crowd of admirers.

And of course, the fact that Mike had been called amongst the first few tests with only 3 good answers wasn't helping either.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Banner continued.

And Edward nodded, giving Mike a new reason to scoff.

But when I looked at Edward, he just looked bored again.

"I don't think he is lying" I said to Mike.

It didn't seem to be any reason for him to cheat or to lie about his scholar level. Judging by his comportment, it wasn't as if Edward was trying to win anybody's approval or admiration.

The disgusted look on Mike' face told me that my harmless remark had made him like Edward even less, if possible.

"You are so naive Bella" he told me. "It's what people like him do: they lie!"

I would have dropped the subject to not upset him but his condescending tone was getting on my nerve. What was "people like him" even supposed to mean? Mike had first seen Edward 2 hours ago! I might have judged him rather quickly too, but I wasn't accusing him of anything.

"Hey, I've got full mark too" I reminded Mike. "And you don't think I cheated right?"

"It's not the same" Mike answered, "Everybody knows you spent your summer reading books."

What? Sure, Mike was right; I had indeed spent my summer reading. But the way he had said it clearly showed it wasn't a compliment. Clearly Mike wasn't accustomed to the notion of reading for pleasure. And Mike was supposed to like me. I wondered what I was to him. A kind of freak he couldn't understand? And then I wondered what everybody else thought of me. Was I some kind of bookworm?

"Maybe he reads a lot too?" I challenged Mike.

"Yeah right!" he said, mocking.

Ok, now I was really offended. I knew I read probably more that the average teenager, especially more textbooks, but I also knew it wasn't supposed to be something really cool. And Mike was clearly proving that point. Wasn't he aware that implying that Edward was too cool to read was also implying that I wasn't really the "cool" type of girl? Not that I really cared. But still, he was almost insulting me without even being aware of it.

I was looking at him in bewilderment when I heard somebody clearing his throat. Edward was standing next to our table, my test in his hand. I had no idea how long he had been standing there; I hadn't hear his approach. My face was still reflecting my discussion with Mike. I think I had a half disgusted, half astonished look on it and I quickly reassembled my feature. I wasn't sure but I think he smiled slightly and I immediately feared he had heard our whole exchange.

"Thanks" I said when he handed me the sheet, and trying, unsuccessfully, not to blush again.

But his face was now very serious and it calmed me down immediately. I probably had imagined the smile because he just nodded and left without a word.

Was I the only one to have noticed he hadn't said a single word since his arrival?

I then realized that, at some point during my argument with Mike, Mr. Banner had left the class and people were now leaving.

I let Mike at his dark thoughts, probably thinking about Edward, and I quickly gathered my book to leave too.

Unfortunately, I wasn't at the end of my hardship yet. I still had to endure gym. I wondered how they were still expecting me to make any progresses in this class. I might be the person that had suffered and inflicted to others the more injuries in the less amount of time. Maybe I had even broken a record. I should deserve a break from gym, or at the very least, an award!

When I entered the gymnasium I wondered if I shouldn't just turn around while it was still an option. But of course I also knew that as desperate as I was to avoid gym, I would never have the guts to skip class. Even less for the first day of school! But seeing the angry look Lauren gave me, I felt my already very low confidence disappear completely (I had almost forgotten that during the last week of school, I had managed to drop my badminton racket on her foot. And of course, she didn't believe it was an accident).

And that was before noticing the 2 handsome Cullen boys exiting the locker room. Forks was definitely my personal hell. The entire school was of course aware of my characteristic lack of balance and coordination but it was a whole different thing to make a fool of myself in front of the new students. And of my new lab partner, I remembered.

Lauren must have thought the same thing because she was now sneering and glancing my way when she went to meet with Jessica. It was odd to think that I was supposed to be the girl that came from the sun. Seeing them both heading in the direction of the boys, they looked like a pair of cheerleaders from a school somewhere in California. They had the same mini short in 2 different colors. Lauren had a very tight top and Jessica's tee shirt was so transparent she could as well be in sport bra. That's sure that with my classic grey sweatpants and my tee-shirt I love Arizona, I wasn't really a match for them.

And as it was predictable, Emmett and Edward were the type of guys you expect girls like them to be with. They weren't wearing anything fancy but I had the feeling that they could have been wearing a man-sandwich costume and still be attractive. Without any doubt they also would be good at any kind of sport.

Coach Clapp arrived at this moment, carrying, to my horror, a bag of basket balls.

It's not that I am especially small, but I always thought team sports were worse than anything else. At least, when I was playing for me, I didn't mind loosing. But team sport? Your team is, by definition, counting on you. And I never quite understood how teenagers could attach so much importance to the result of a school game. But the fact is that they do. And I was the girl that made them loose the chance to have a real team member (when I wasn't in addition handicapping them). And then, there is the dreaded moment to make teams, the moment you know you will be the last to be chosen, and you know it's fine but you can't help but feel a tad uncomfortable.

But surprisingly enough, today, I didn't have to stand alone, waiting for somebody to have to take me in the team. Coach Clapp used the 2 new students to divide us and Emmett chose me among the first people, even if some tall boys were still available.

"oops, bad choice Emmett" commented Lauren, who was also in the team.

But Emmett just smiled at me. Maybe I had judge him too harshly. Sure, his team included a lot more girls you would expect a basketball team to comprise. But otherwise, he seemed ok. Maybe a bit scary due to his imposive size, but ok nevertheless.

"She is right you know" I admitted. I didn't want to confirm Lauren's sayings, but I figured he had a right to know. Better to warn him before he tried to throw me the ball.

But he just continued to call people. Mike was called in my team too and it was probably for the best. I couldn't picture him playing with Edward! Speaking of who, I didn't miss that Edward was still not talking; on the other side of the field, he was pointing to the people he wanted to choose.

As much as I was hoping for this blessed moment to last; this moment when nothing was expected of me and I still wasn't the clumsiest girl ever in the Cullens mind; the team were made and Coach Clapp told us to take our positions. What position? My goal was usually not to be in any position and to try not to be in my team's way.

But, oblivious to my despair, coach Clapp whistled the beginning of the game. And it was brutal. Everybody I already had gym with (or that had heard about my incredible clumsiness) was avoiding me as much as possible. So that was good. But even with my warning (and Lauren constant little remarks), Emmett had still expectations for me. And he only stopped to throw me the ball after I had hidden myself under my arm as a reflex reaction. And if it wasn't pitiful enough, I felt down a lot. And to think coach Clapp had planned this "friendly" game as a welcome back gift!

Once, I even run into somebody and he had to steady me to keep me from falling...again. And I was beginning to apologize and thank him when I realized I had managed to run into Edward Cullen. It was just my luck. When I saw him so close to me I completely forgot what I was saying. I blushed and I quickly returned closer to my team's part of the field.

"It's impossible, she does it on purpose!" Lauren was saying, not bothering to talk quietly.

Emmett was laughing. But it wasn't in the mocking tone Lauren kept especially for me, he seemed to really enjoy it. And as embarrassed as I was, I couldn't feel too bad.

After what felt like an eternity, the game ended. And I was, at last, free to go home.

Unsurprisingly, we had lost. Besides having me, Emmett preference for girls had made the teams rather unbalanced. But that was too bad Edward was the one winning because he really didn't seem to care, whereas Emmett was already talking with Coach Clapp to plan a rematch. Not with me in the team I hopped!

But I didn't stay to listen to coach Clapp's answer; I didn't stay to see if Mike had managed to kill Edward with the murderous kill he was throwing him. I was the first to leave the locker room and even the first to leave the parking lot. And it's only when I had put some distance between me and the school, safe in my familiar truck, that I breathed freely, maybe for the first time of the day.

Today had really been the worst first day of school ever.

**I am especially proud of this chapter. So hopefully, you liked it too. And I should deserve a review for having uploaded so quickly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3:** First mystery

A restful night at Charlie's was all I needed to regain my courage. By habits, I was still calling the small house at the end of the street, Charlie's place. But really, I knew it was mine too. And when, after one evening, I realized that we were back in our routine, me cooking the dinner while Charlie was watching the game on the TV and then we eating our meal almost silently, I really felt like I was back at home.

Sure, Charlie asked me about my summer, mum and her new husband Phil. But the discussion didn't last more than five minutes before we were back in our comfortable silence. Partly because I hadn't done anything worth mentioning during the break and partly because I wasn't sure my dad was really over my mom. I knew it had been 17 years already, but what can I say, my dad was a hopeless romantic. And I was too much like him to judge him for that. Maybe the numerous Walt Disney movies I had watched little had accustomed me to silly happy ending; but as naive as it might look, I still thought that a love should be eternal. Which was strange, because at the same time, I couldn't prevent myself from worrying that Charlie would never find somebody to keep him company after my leaving. I guess in the back of my head, I knew better the realities of life.

But for now, I was here and even if, watching the rain falling outside my window, I could understand why my mom had trouble believing it; I felt exactly where I should be.

So it's full of fresh confidence that I drove to school the following morning.

It's just when I saw the silver Volvo and the two boys that were exiting it that I remembered that everything wasn't back on track in my Forks' life. My quiet night had made me forget everything about the cheerful Emmett and his silent brother. But my good mood helping, I was well decided to do my best to help them feel at home in Forks.

Emmett was a bit of a poser but the little glimpse I had had of him in gym had told me he wasn't a bad guy. On the contrary, I had liked the way he was taking everything lightly, it was refreshing. And for Edward, even if he wasn't technically Emmett's brother, I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

In history, my common class with Jessica, she asked me about my latest source of embarrassment: my legendary clumsiness. With Jessica, it was always hard to tell if she was being friendly and didn't realize she was offensive or if she was purposely making me feel bad. I might be naive but "I'm sorry you fell in front of charming boys" didn't look to me like the thing you tell your friend to comfort her. And yes, in less than a day, she had somehow managed to nicknamed the said boys! And I was definitely betting on the latest when she asked me, supposedly innocently, if I had ran into Edward in purpose.

So that was where the resentment was coming from. For someone like Jessica, running into cute boys, even while making a fool of yourself was a source of jealousy, and source of jealousy meant, not really managing to keep her animosity hidden.

I quickly denied, hoping she would believe me. I couldn't make an enemy of Jessica so soon in the year. But I didn't try to explain that I was really embarrassed about the "fall-incident" because I knew too well she wouldn't believe me and it wouldn't be good in my "try not to make Jessica angry" project. Jessica was supposed to be my friend. But when boys were involved, I knew very well who went first in her list of priorities.

But that's who Jessica was and it would have been foolish to resent her for that. After all, even if it was probably more due to my closeness to Mike than my appeal, she was the first girl who had been nice to me here. And we sometimes had good times together. Most of all, she was my unique protection against Lauren. Not a very efficient one but I didn't want to imagine what my life would be if Lauren wasn't stopped in her bitchiness by the idea of my friendship with Jessica.

Fortunately, Jessica seemed reassured by my obvious honesty and changed the subject. And it would have been a good idea if she hadn't chosen the only other subject susceptible to reanimate her jealousy. Now, she wanted to know why I was being all sympathetic to Rosalie Hale. Of course she had heard about my new connivance with Rosalie. Isn't a queen of gossip just anybody! And I knew too well Jessica to know that this new development wasn't to please her. She wanted her friends as loyal as her boyfriends. But I managed to make her understand that Rosalie and I were just sharing a desk and she was eased. By the end of the class, she was her old self again.

My other class went smoothly and when the bell rang, I walk toward the cafeteria with Eric. The tables were back at their usual spots and the room looked exactly as I had always seen it. Everybody was back to normal too. I found my usual group of friends at our usual table, having the same kind of discussions we had had the year before. It was reassuring...and boring.

I couldn't help myself from noticing that "charming boys" as Jessica had said, were nowhere to be seen. And I assumed they weren't the kind of people to have bounding time with their new classmates while eating disputable food in a crowded and noisy room. Like the Denali's and their cousins Jasper and Rosalie, they probably had a way better lunch waiting for them somewhere. And I envied them for that. I had never liked lunch time at school; it was always too loud. And if gym hadn't been so nightmarish, lunch would have been first in my "least favorite moments of high school" list.

But for once, today, I wasn't glad when people started leaving the cafeteria for the afternoon classes. In fact, I was less than willing to go to geology and when Mike told me it was time to go, I would rather have gone directly to gym; which was saying something!

An uneasy feeling was building up in my chest and as hard as I had tried to forget about it, now, there was no way to forget that I would have to share my desk with Edward Cullen. My mind was running over the possibilities. Would he be angry for my running into him in gym? Would he think I had made it on purpose like Jessica had assumed? Just thinking about this possibility, I blushed. And what if Edward was in a chattier mood? Would I have to make small talks with him? Not that he seemed to be the type to have small talks, but just envisaging the hypothesis made me panic.

By the time we arrived at the door, however, I had stopped worrying about the coming hour because another more pressing question was requiring my full attention: Why was I in this state just because of this boy? It wasn't the first time I met new people, it wasn't the first time I was sharing my desk with a boy and to my knowledge, I wasn't so stupid that I couldn't interact with anybody. So why was I so anxious?

Trying to resolve this impossible equation, I went to take a seat absentmindedly, and I was so absorbed in the analysis of my strange and new behavior that I almost jumped when I suddenly realized that Edward was seated next to me. I had no idea when he had arrived and didn't really want to know what he was thinking of me for not having even acknowledged his arrival. Seeing him so suddenly, I couldn't stop myself from blushing again.

Blushing? Really? I was truly amazed by my reactions. I was used to blush of course, but generally, I had better reasons than just the presence of a boy next to me. It added something to the "strange behaviors" list I was making in my head.

When I had calmed down a little, I wondered if I should say something. Maybe introduce myself? But Edward wasn't looking my way and the only thing I thought of telling him was that my name was Bella. And he already knew that. So I kept silent. And since today was just a lecture-day and not an experiment-day, we had no reason to break it. That was safer but also kind of scary. In two days, I still hadn't heard Edward's voice.

For the whole class, he didn't look my way. He didn't even seem to notice my presence. He just gave the teacher his full attention and took a lot of notes with his neat handwriting. And if I was glad I didn't have to find something to say to him after all, I was also more and more intrigued by his silence and his attitude. Not having spoken to him meant that I hadn't the slightest idea of what he was thinking. And the hypothesis forming in my head were all worse one than the other.

Finally the bell rang and Mike joined me to go to gym. He seemed more cheerful today. No doubt that Edward's coldness had reassured him that his popularity wasn't endangered. But he shouldn't have declared victory too soon. In gym, Emmett was another story. He was his jovial self and after only 2 days, he seemed to have won over all the school. He was funny, sporty, nice and good-looking...Mike had definitely something to worry about.

I was wondering how two people so different that were Emmett and Edward also appreciated each other so much. Because there was no doubt that these two brothers were very close. And something else was intriguing: How come Carlisle Cullen had adopted a boy the same age of his own son? Usually, parents were adopting if they couldn't have their own child. But obviously, in this case, there was another reason. What had happened to Emmett's parents?

No doubt it was a sad story. But looking at Emmett, always so joyful, I couldn't question his happiness. Whatever had happened to his parents, he seemed to have found a family at the Cullens. And won over by his good mood, I couldn't help but smile when he teased me for my clumsiness. I couldn't be mad at him when he insisted to take me in his team. And he had learned quickly not to make me participate to the game. So gym was almost bearable.

From the far end of the field, I watched the other play, not bothering to pretend to be part of it. Coach Clapp knew well that it was a lost cause. Emmett was really strong and you could see that every ones of his moves were powerful. It was funny to compare him with Edward. Edward was more agile. He ran faster and watching him play was so graceful that I was fascinated. I have to admit that his beauty was helping in my fascination.

And that's when it hit me. Oh my god, how was it that I didn't see it coming: I couldn't stop myself from staring at him, I blushed when he was close to me, I was afraid of what he could think of me, I was more than intrigued in everything that had something to do with him. The answer was obvious: I was attracted by him!

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

You could think that my liking for Edward Cullen was kind of obvious. After all, he was the new fantasy of pretty much all the girls at school. Officially, the outgoing Emmett was the new best match of Forks' high. But in fact, I had already spotted Edward's name on a lot of girl's notebooks, incontestable sign of interest in a boy. So I wasn't the only one to be more enticed by the mysterious and quiet boy. But that's why it was so shocking. I wasn't this kind of girl. The kind that fall for the boy everybody want, the kind that imagine impossible love scenarios and blush just for thinking about them. I was usually very picky in my boy choices, which explained my absence of experience in this field.

But I suppose it made sense: being so exigent was why I was attracted by a boy a lot of girls were also choosing. So many people couldn't be attracted by a boy that wasn't appealing.

Interesting! All this was so new to me that I felt like the subject of my very own study. I tried to think about the situation clearly and to find scientific explanations for my reactions. But the only tangible result I found was that attraction wasn't something logical or scientific. And if the attraction was new to me, I already knew I wasn't fond of the feeling. Of course I had seen numerous movies and read even more books on the subject. Nevertheless, I was surprised to feel so helpless and engrossed. I had already experienced the rush of blood coming to my cheeks whenever I was afraid he could somehow notice my fascination. If I wasn't careful, I would soon become the kind of girl to stutter. And I really, really didn't like the idea of it. Maybe it was a good thing Edward wasn't what you could call talkative.

The other disturbing thing was that I really didn't know Edward Cullen. For all I knew, he was a snobbish privileged boy that was too cool to try to blend in in Forks. I knew I had decided not to judge him too quickly, but it wasn't with what he was saying that I could change my mind! And surely I couldn't be attracted by this kind of person. But strangely, I was sure that he was more than just this image he projected of himself. I could sense it.

I don't know how long I stayed frozen by my sudden realization, trying to figure out what I should do about it. But when I resurfaced, I realized people were living the gym.

I had no idea if Emmett had won his rematch and if there would be a third match. I had no idea why Mike looked so mad and Lee Stevens so exhausted, but I didn't care. As an automat, I changed quickly and left school. And as the day before, I was relieved to drive toward home. I needed time to process.

The days that followed were less eventful. By that, I mean that I didn't make other crucial discoveries about my personality. That being said, they weren't very restful either.

To say that I was interested in Edward Cullen's doings would be an understatement. I was literary obsessed by him. I couldn't stop myself from looking for him everywhere I went. And now that I knew the reason behind it, it gave me an excuse to do so.

I had mixed feeling for the two classes we had together. On the one hand, I was relieved to know what he would be doing for these two hours, and of course I was glad to be able to see him. But on the other hand, I was also very anxious because it was my only chances to be close to him and to try to decipher his oddness. We weren't doing experiments in geology yet, so we still hadn't had any reason to speak to each other. But seated next to him, I could observe the perfect way he moved, his always so neat notes, his flawless attention to the teacher lecture and I was registering as many of these little pieces of him as I could manage; in the hope that, one day, I would figure out the entire puzzle.

Thinking so much about him should have been exhausting. Except that it wasn't something I was doing consciously. It was a reflex. And I was truly amazed by the capacity of the human's mind. In only a few days, I had added something to my habitudes. And checking for Edward everywhere felt so normal that I couldn't remember not doing it.

I wondered if it was a classic "post-crush" behavior to have or if it was just because it was the first time, or else, if I wasn't really normal. After all, I still didn't know anything about the boy who was in all my thoughts.

My only point of comparison was Jessica. I had listened to enough of her dramas to know girls could be quite obsessed with boys. But somehow, I felt it wasn't the same. Jessica spoke about boys more like something she wanted to possess. Sometimes, it really felt like she was talking about a random boy just because she was bored and wanted to focus her attention on someone. And more important, Jessica wanted to speak about her latest crushes. She always found boy-related problems to discuss, and strategized for hours. I didn't want to speak about Edward. Not even with Angela. I just wanted to know him, to become a part of his life. I wanted him to speak to me and I wanted to be the person that would break his careful mask of attitude and silence. And most of all, I wanted to be the one to know what was behind.

When I was positive Edward was nowhere to be seen (and unfortunately, it happened a lot), I was looking for Emmett. So unlike Edward, Emmett was so easy to decipher that I was even more frustrated by the mysteries his brother presented. Emmett said what he thought loud and clear. And even to people who wasn't as obsessed with the Cullen family as I was, he had quickly became familiar. I was pretty sure he liked me, but since he was equally friendly to everybody, I wasn't sure he knew who I was except for "the awkward girl he could tease in gym". But he was so joyous to see the new ways I found to trip (sometimes using my own feet), that I was almost glad my clumsiness was at least good to something.

One week after the beginning of the classes; there were some things I was sure of:

Even if I had seriously considered the possibility, Edward wasn't mute, since I had seen him talk with his brother on the parking lot.

Emmett was well on the road to steal Mike's popularity and Mike was really, really unhappy about it.

Jessica had spent too much time with Lauren during summer break because she had achieved the rate of 3 boy infatuations a week against her former 3 boys a month. (There had been Edward first, quickly exchanged with Emmett, more approachable, and also Mike when she had realized he wasn't his anymore).

I wasn't the only one to struggle with boy problems, according to the bright red color Angela's cheeks took each time Ben was around (but since his cheeks shade usually matched hers, I doubted her troubles were unsolvable).

And even if I had never thought it would happen to me, it was possible to fall very quickly and very completely for a boy you don't even know.

And by the end of the second week, I had passed a master in the art of feeling numerous emotions all at once.

I was in my apex the week-ends. I was glad to be out of classes obviously. It allowed me to read non study-related novels and to have some quiet time for myself. Besides, I had taken the habit of spending my Sunday afternoons with Angela. So that was nice. But as short as two days may seem, it felt like a long time without seeing Edward. I had refrain myself from trying to see him in town. He didn't seem like someone that went shopping in Forks on Saturdays. And I had decided it was probably too pathetic to wander in the street of Forks when I didn't even have a good chance to meet him. So by the end of the week-end, I was so eager to go back to school (and it was certainly not for the atmosphere) that it was becoming unhealthy.

I ended up going to bed way too early for a Sunday night. And if Charlie did find my behavior uncharacteristic, he didn't make any comments.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

There are days like this when you should have stayed in bed. The Monday of third week was one of those days. I should have figured that out when I woke up at 5AM. It wasn't very surprising since I had gone to bed at 8:30PM but turning again and again in my bed without managing to go back to sleep, I had way too much time to think. And thinking isn't really a good idea when you are a plain girl way too fascinated by the most gorgeous and mysterious boy in high school: It's never pleasant to dwell upon the fact that you will never interest such a boy and to fell at the same time, that even when reason tells you to forget about it, you can't.

Frustrated, I got up and grabbed the book that was lying on the other end of my bedroom. I found my mark and started to read before remembering that the reason why I had thrown the book away some nights before was because one of the characters of Sense and Sensibility was named Edward. I don't usually mistreat books, rather the opposite actually, according to my mum that always refer to my love of books as "mystic reverence", but today was an exception. I slammed the book and sent it flying across the room right where it had been 5 minutes before. There was really nothing that didn't bring my thoughts back to this boy!

I looked into my bag for the book Angela had lent me the day before. We exchanged a lot of books. I tried to make her like the classical novels of the 19th century and she tried to initiate me to the many mystery books she read. Actually, she pretty much only read stories about spies and thieves and I was becoming rather found of Sherlock Holmes myself.

When my alarm clock showed 6:30 AM, I considered it was late enough to begin preparing myself for school. My mood hadn't improved with my reading. I had thought I would be safe with the Hound of the Baskerville but I still managed to find Sherlock Homes' ways of appearing silently when you least expect him and his cryptic behavior very familiar.

I arrived at school very early but it was always better than pacing back and forth in Charlie's kitchen. And it meant that I could take the best spot of the parking, just behind the hedge. With the heater on, the sound of the rain falling on my truck and the radio playing some quiet classical music, I felt my mood getting better and better while waiting for my classmates to arrive. But by 8AM, even if the parking lot was packed with cars, there was still no trace from the silver Volvo; the only car I was really waiting for. And my mood got back quickly to its former state.

I waited till last minute to go to Algebra and when I took my seat next to Rosalie, I was sure the Cullens weren't at School. But the thing I wasn't sure about was to know if I would manage to go through the entire day without seeing Edward. Ok, maybe I was overreacting a little, but it was still really hurtful to realize that my waiting and expectations were for nothing. And the worst part was that I had no way to know when I would next see the Cullen. If I ever saw them again a little voice in the back of my head was telling me. But I hushed it.

As much as I despised myself for having such disproportionate emotions and reactions, I was almost desperate at this point and I really needed to talk to someone about the Cullen. And I guess Rosalie wasn't such a bad choice of interlocutor. After all, she seemed to know some things about boys.

"Err, Rose?" I tried shyly.

Rosalie and I had gotten along very well these past weeks. She was really nice once you past her cool facade.

"What is it Bella?"

"I was wondering; I heard your family and the Cullen' used to be close. Is it true?" I asked.

"Yes, before they left our families knew each other" she answered quickly.

And for some reason, I felt she didn't want to talk about it.

But I was too eager to know more about Edward. Besides, Rosalie's reticence got me curious. So I pressed on anyway.

"So your parents must know Carlisle?" I asked, "I think the Cullen only left when he was in his 20th".

"Yeah, they used to know him, they went to school together. My parents, Kate and Garrett's parents: my aunt and uncle, the Malory: Lauren's parents... It's a very small town and they all married with each other to keep the businesses running."

She made a face that clearly said what she thought about small towns and arranged marriages.

"And you know Emmett and Edward?" I continued.

"They weren't born when Carlisle and his parents left. They didn't grow up here." She answered.

And I noticed that she hadn't said no.

"Yes but your parents are still friends aren't they? So you could have met"

"Well we didn't" She said shortly. And this time, I knew the discussion was over.

I had learnt to know Rosalie by then. I could recognize when she was amused even if her face wasn't smiling and when she was really annoyed (Not when she sighed loudly to reinforce her cold queen status but when she raised one eyebrow). But today, she was not amused, nor annoyed, nor anything that could have made sense. She just looked very interested in the class all of a sudden and spent the rest of the hour, carefully listening to the lecture and taking notes. It shouldn't have been so odd. Except that it was the first time since the beginning of the year that she was actually paying attention to our teacher. So the message was clear and I dropped the subject.

The sudden stop of the discussion gave me one more Edward-related thing to think about. And Rosalie's return to cold indifference, a new reason to mope. But surprisingly, my day got better after Algebra. Between classes, I glanced by reflex toward the parking lot and was very glad to see that the Cullen's shinny Volvo was parked at the far end of the parking.

Relieved to know that I would see Edward in Geology after all, I was cheerful for the rest of the morning and during lunch. And even if I was still in a no-talking basis with Edward, I more than welcomed my hour of geology. I spent it observing him the more inconspicuous I could manage and was still marveling at his perfection when I made my way to gym.

But it was too good to last. In gym, the bad day I had foresaw caught back with me. I don't really know how it happened but I know it involved a volley ball, a shoe lace and my usual clumsiness and I finished the class in the nurse office with ice on my forehead and Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, rambling and pacing in the room, obviously glad to have distractions.

When I finally managed to make the grandmotherly nurse and Mrs. Cope trust that I was really fine, it was already late. The school was empty and I went quickly to retrieve my books and clothes in the gym. And since no teachers were there to tell me to go all the way around, I got out by the back door that gives directly into the back of the parking lot.

And then, I froze. Because 50 feet before me, around a shinny Volvo, were gathered 2 boys I had learn to recognize and one blond boy who was laughing with them. You could defy spotting the strangeness of this scene. But Jasper Hale, Rosalie's shy twin, was never hanging out with other boys, nor joking with some and even less with boys that he could only have known for 3 weeks. Or so I guessed. Because right when I thought it couldn't get any weirder, I noticed the 2 impossibly long legs that protruded underneath the car.

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review. And special thanks to you EmoE, if you're still following. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 4:** Second mystery

When I realized that the little gathering hadn't noticed my exit, I wavered between the possibility of walking to my car as naturally as I could manage or going discreetly closer to them and try to listen to their discussion. I know I should probably have chosen the former; being discreet is not really a possibility when you have two left feet. But my curiosity was too great and there was a big trash can halfway from them to where I stood. So I walked quietly and extra-carefully in their direction.

The three boys had their back turned to me and were looking at the Cullen's car. Now that I was closer, I could hear the muffled voice that came from under the Volvo. A girl voice! And I found out to whom the two long legs belonged to. Rosalie's voice sounded irritated for some reason. Maybe because she was asking for a wrench and nobody was listening.

Emmett was trying to persuade Jasper to come over for the week-end, promising a big night of video games and Jasper was teasing him about a former game Emmett had apparently lost. Yes, Jasper, the shy boy, maybe the only boy in school as silent as Edward, was actually teasing the impressive looking Emmett. And they were both laughing. Actually no, they were not both laughing, Edward was laughing too. I had never even seen him smile, and it wasn't from lack of trying, but there he was: laughing! And the sound of it was so beautiful that I committed it to memory.

"Guys, if you don't want to go home by foot, you better give me a wrench", Rosalie said, appearing from under the car.

"But you would give us a ride of course" Emmett smiled at her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. And then she shrugged.

"Of course, we could also make a stop by our place and explain to our parents where we have met" she said coldly.

"Come on Rose, he is just kidding" Jasper answered, holding out a wrench.

She looked at him, visibly angry and disappeared under the car again.

"You especially should be careful to your covert tale" she said over the noise of two pieces of metal hit one against the other. And if I hadn't seen Jasper shoulder fell slightly, I wouldn't have known who she was talking to.

At her words, the three boys stopped laughing and waited silently for Rosalie to do her job.

In my head the possibility were jostling. I had figured out that there was a mystery concerning the Cullen. But until then, it was just a possibility I hadn't dared to phrase. Witnessing the confirmation of my doubts was an entire different thing.

And as interesting as the "Cullen' mystery" might be, I had another problem at hand. A disagreeable feeling was growing in my chest when I realized that for these past few weeks, I had really believed that I was friend with Rosalie. Again, I had never admitted this fact, not even to myself, but the hurt I was feeling, to know she had lied to me about not knowing the Cullen, proved me that I cared more than I thought I would.

I felt betrayed...and stupid! How could I have ever thought that Rosalie Hale, The Rosalie Hale, was my friend? She, Jasper and her two cousins were Denalis after all. They were part of one of the most powerful family in Forks. Rosalie was so beautiful she could have model for a fashion magazine without any Photoshop retouches. She wore creators clothes, her lunches were cooked by the most famous chef in the state at her parents' firm and she drove a red convertible. And me? I was very, very average looking, I drove a Chevy truck so noisy I couldn't go anywhere without the entire town knowing about it and as every teenager, I couldn't escape from the lunches at the school cafeteria. Well, obviously, not like every teenager either, because before me, two other boys had a special regime: The Cullens too were wealthy and beautiful. And I recalled than Lauren Malory went to school driven by a chauffeur. The gap was so big between me and this kind of lives that it was almost comical.

And suddenly, I had enough. Enough of the Cullens, the Denalis, the Malorys and even the Volturis to do things thoroughly! Maybe it was jealousy but my former bad temper came back and I was angry when I realized that I wasn't part of their world and would never be. And I felt even more stupid for fantasizing on a boy who was.

I was hidden behind a trash can, in the parking lot of my school, spying on a boy who was miles away from my way of living and might or might not like me or despise me or ignore that I existed, for all I knew. How pathetic was that?

At this moment I decided that three weeks were largely enough for this kind of fantasias and that now was a good time to move on with my life. So I made the mental promise of staying far away from these people and literary walked away from them and from my hiding place.

But it was without counting on my, always so perfectly timed, clumsiness. One minute I was walking toward my car and the next, I was lying on the hard floor, trashes spread all around me.

Great! I closed my eyes, hoping very hard that it was a bad dream, hoping this crappy day wasn't real, or maybe that the group of people I was hiding from hadn't heard me fall. But as it had made the noise of a mini explosion, it was unlikely. And sure enough, when I reluctantly opened my eyes, Emmett was looking down at me.

"Bella?" He asked, unsure.

And then, he burst into laughter.

I winced and tried to get on my feet. But Emmett was quicker. He extended his hand and helped me out. And it would have been a very gentleman thing to do, if he hadn't been shaking with laughter.

"So..." he said, "let me guess, "You slipped on a banana peel? You trip on your own foot? You didn't see the trash can?"

As long as he didn't guess that I had been spying on them, any of his hypotheses were fine by me.

"Yeah, something like that" I said vaguely.

And I was about to continue on my way, already plenty embarrassed, when he grabbed my jacket and turn me the other way.

"Wait, I'm not sure we have properly been presented yet" he told me.

And he was right. We have had three weeks of gym together but it's not as if we had really talked.

"You just said my name", I said, "And you certainly know my reputation from gym"

"It's just me then", he answered. "I'm Emmett Cullen."

And he extended his hand again.

I know I had just promised myself to stay away from these people. But Emmett was so nice. I couldn't help but smile at his jovial face and shake his hand. But then, I realized that he was leading me toward his car and I didn't felt like smiling anymore. Appearing in front of Edward right after having fall into garbage wasn't really what I had imagined in case of an unexpected meeting.

"Guys, look who I found" Emmett called, unnecessarily, since all their faces were already looking at us.

I felt self conscious. And to make matters worse, I also felt my cheeks slowly warming up when I realized the awkwardness of the situation. I purposely avoid Rosalie and Edward's eyes and focused on the harmless person of the group: Jasper.

"Sorry to interfere", I said, "I terminated class late"

"Oh right, how is your forehead?" Emmett asked.

"I will survive", I said lightly.

And I was fully aware that Edward was looking straight where the ball had let a bump, as if he too, was concerned.

"This is my brother Edward" Emmett introduced.

"Yeah, we have a class together", I said.

I half expected Edward to say something but I should have known better. He just nodded.

"And this is Jasper Hale", Emmett continued, oblivious to the fact that he was the new kid in town and I was the one that had been there for six months, not the other way around. But in this case, he obviously knew better the people that had surrounded me all this time.

"Hi Jasper, we had history together last year, right?" I asked.

"Yes, with Rosalie" he answered.

And as reluctant as I was to look in her direction, I couldn't avoid it any longer. I turned my eyes toward the girl that was still seated against the car. Rosalie looked just as she always looked at school: cold and distant and even with her hands full of grease, she was beautiful. There was no hint in her face that we shared a desk in algebra and that she once had given me boys advices. And most of all, there was no hint that I had just caught her lying.

It was worse than anything. Was I so insignificant that she didn't even care if I thought she was a liar?

A new wave of pain rushed through me and right now, I really wanted to go.

"We had trouble with our car this morning and Rosalie is helping us out. She is really good with these things you know" Emmett added. I couldn't help but notice that he looked really proud of her.

"Yes, I know" I answered, remembering our first chat.

And Rosalie looked at me with an odd look. Sadness? Anger?

But I had reached my limits in socialization in totally unknown territory, smelling like garbage and still wearing my gym pants.

"It was really nice meeting or re-meeting you all" I said quickly, "But I really have to go"

And without waiting for their answer, I went as quickly as possible to my truck.

The last image I took of the scene was one of Edward, looking intensely at me, just like he had on his first day at school. And that's how my good resolution of stopping thinking about him flew out the window.

**I hope you had a good president's day (for the Americans), and a good week-end (for the others).**

**Thanks for reading/thanks to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Unlike the previous day, the day that followed my mishap in the parking lot, I had no desire to go back to school; even if it meant seeing Edward. After all, I had just experienced the most humiliating fall of my life. And believe me, my long history of clumsy moments include some very humiliating accidents. So I wasn't in a hurry to discover if my latest feat had spread.

At first sight, it hadn't. Or at least, nobody was staring openly at me or laughing or talking about trash cans. That was something at least! But my relief didn't last for long when I remembered that I still had Algebra with Rosalie in first period.

It was funny to see how my life had changed in only a few weeks. From my previous perfectly ordinary, and slightly boring, life, I had came to a life where I had to bother about gossips and lying classmates as early as eight in the morning. But when I took my seat next to Rosalie, I realized that my life hadn't changed that much. That or it had come back to normal.

Rosalie didn't acknowledge me; she didn't waved back at my weak attempt to say hello and she didn't look my way for the entire class. It was as if we had never spoken. And I was highly aware of two things. First; our classmates seemed as interested in our new distance as they had been in our failed attempt at friendship. And second; Rosalie's behavior was surprisingly familiar. And I quickly realized where the feeling of déjà vu was coming from. It was as if I was in geology, seated next to Edward. Maybe I had developed a special ability to make my neighbor totally ignore me? Too bad it didn't seem to work on Mike or Eric; I thought when I saw them waiting obediently by the door. Resigned, I looked in Rosalie's direction a last time and let them escort me to my next class.

I was wrong; being back to being ignored by Rosalie didn't mean my life was back to normal. I couldn't erase the last 3 weeks. And as it seemed, neither could the rest of the school: At lunch, I discovered that my relationship with Rosalie interested the school way more that I had realized. We must have been very low on gossips if that was all they had!

I have to confess that I had been too busy daydreaming about Edward to pay much attention to what was going on in Forks 'High. Even Jessica didn't keep me updated. I had tried to pay attention to her stories or more accurately, I had been hoping to learn more about the Cullens, but she knew surprisingly little about them and I had stopped listening to her after a while.

But today, there was no way to turn the discussions around me out. You might thing people had better things to do. But apparently, nothing was more interesting than calculating the odd of Rosalie and me becoming best friends; needless to say that the odds weren't good. I sighed when I spotted 2 girls exchanging money for their bet on the length of time Rosalie and I would stay on speaking terms. And I wondered what was more depressing: that they had been betting on only 3 weeks or that they didn't seem to care that I could hear their discussion. Because on all the people interested in the matter, no one seemed to care what I was feeling. Not that I wanted to answer to questions either. But it was funny to think that nobody had thought twice about what had happened between Rosalie and me. They seemed to think that our relationship wasn't made to last anyway and didn't need a reason whatsoever.

I almost hoped they would have heard about my garbage performance and talk about that instead...almost!

Fortunately, I was seated next to Eric and Taylor and they were more concerned by the coming football game than my potential friends. And since they didn't expect me to help them prognostic the score, I was free to eat silently.

But when we left the cafeteria, Jessica joined me, shadowed, as always, by Lauren.

"Hey Bella, we didn't see you much recently" she said.

And I had the peculiar feeling that the discussion would soon slide to the "Rosalie topic". Either Jessica hadn't known about our quarrel for our class together, either she had been waiting for Lauren to question me. And knowing Jessica, I was betting on the latest.

"Sorry, I had been busy." I answered; already knowing she wouldn't be satisfied by this empty response.

"Yeah...I could tell!" she said with a perfect fake smile. "It's too bad new friends aren't as reliable as old ones are."

It wasn't my imagination? She was referring to Rosalie, right?

"Jessica, Rosalie and me are just sharing a table in algebra" I explained for the last time, I hoped.

"Who spoke about her?" Jessica asked innocently "You don't have to justify yourself, you don't have to chose between her and us" she added, emphasizing the "us".

And I had the feeling it was exactly what she wanted me to do.

"Anyway, now, it's outdated" she said.

And with that, they left. I stayed where they had disappeared, too bewildered to move. It was final; Jessica had spent way too much time with Lauren. At this point, I really wondered why they cared if I was or wasn't on their "side". It's not as if they liked me that much (or at all in Lauren's case) and were jealous of being replaced. If I hadn't still hopes in Jessica's kindness, I would have thought they weren't afraid of me stopping being their friends but of me being friends with someone so much more interesting. This kind of stories reminded me of elementary school and I was suddenly way too tired for my first month of school. Didn't these girls ever grow up? Apparently, not yet!

Angela broke my thoughts;

"Don't pay attention to them" she said softly "Lauren have tried to approach Rosalie for years. Imagine what an alliance of the two of them would mean."

"Actually, I'm not sure I want to imagine" I tried to joke. But my laugh was off.

"She is really nice you know. Rosalie I mean" I said after a short silence.

"I know" Angela answered. "I have known her for a long time. She wasn't so distant before. She was..."

"Happier?" I completed for her.

"Yes" Angela confirmed. "And I think I miss the old Rosalie too" she admitted.

We would have stayed like that, me, in my recent memories of a more accessible Rosalie and Angela, in her older memories of a happier one. But a noise made us look back and we found ourselves looking at the very subject of our discussion.

Rosalie didn't speak. She quickly gathered the books she had uncharacteristically dropped, without looking at us. But when she turned to leave for her next class, I was almost sure she had glanced at our still frozen faces. And in this instant, it seemed to me like she looked sad, and maybe a little lost.

I crossed Angela's eyes and we shrugged at the exact same moment. I was sure we were both thinking the same thing: it's sure wasn't easy to be Rosalie Hale, from the Denali's family!

* * *

**Sorry, I think it's my shortest upload yet. I don't really know if it's better for you to wait for a while and then have a whole chapter to read, or if it's ok to have shorter texts but faster. But I think I prefer to do it like that. This way, I have more uploads and more readers...It is always better than nothing since I have given up on the idea of having more than one review per chapters! At least, I hope that if you went that far in your reading, you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Five minutes later, when I took my seat in geology, my head was still full of the events of the morning. In everything that had happened, the childish discussion I had had with Jessica was maybe the least of my worries!

I was so lost in my thoughts that for the first time since maybe my first week of school, I wasn't anticipating Edward's arrival. That's probably why his quiet entry made me jump. But atypically, that day, I didn't get lost in his contemplation. On the contrary, I was almost irritated to see him. After all, it was also his fault if Rosalie wasn't talking to me and if I had become the subject of more discussions than I was comfortable with. None of this would have happened if he hadn't move to Forks. And even his deep green eyes couldn't help him plead his case. Well...maybe they could!

I knew I was being unfair; Edward was probably not the reason why the Cullens had came back in town. But I was in the spotlight, the very own situation I detested, and I needed a culprit. Edward just happened to be on hand! But if I was being really honest, looking for culprit was an excuse not to think about the scene I had just witnessed with Angela. Rosalie had looked sad. And as if she had transmitted me her troubles, I felt sad too. So everything that could distract me was welcome, even if nothing was really effective.

Before me, Mr. Banner was certainly saying very interesting things. Or I guess he was; for a sure judgment, I would have had to pay attention.

I should have been ashamed to be so poorly focused, but I really didn't have the heart to listen or to take notes. And the oddest part was that I wasn't even feeling bad about it.

At some point, Mr. Banner lowered the lights, turned on the projector and he proceeded to show us some pictures of rocks. But I was staring into space; my mind very far from the different types of granites. That was, until a sheet of paper entered my field of vision.

"You should pay attention", a deep and melodious voice was saying.

Like in a dream, I slowly turned my head to Edward. Sure, the sound had come from his direction, sure it was a voice I had never heard before, and sure it had matched what I had imagined his voice to be: soft and charming, in even better. But still, I had to ascertain that the boy that had been silent for the past weeks was really talking to me. It was too amazing to be true.

But Edward was indeed looking my way, his eyes seeming to assess my expression. Probably because I had been so shocked by the velvety sound that my eyes were still wide opened and I had to concentrate not to let my mouth fell open too. Typical! I really had the knack to wear awkward expressions for the rare times he decided to acknowledge my existence.

Without further comments, he dropped the sheet that had caught my attention, next to my almost blank page of notes. It was his own class notes and as always, they were clear and perfectly written.

"Err..."I began, not really knowing how to finish my sentence. Thank you? Yes, I should pay attention? Mind your own business?

"...are you really talking to me?" I answered instead; because it was the most pressing of my interrogations.

He shrugged

"I guess." He said with his oh so attractive voice. And I think I discerned a very faint trace of humor in his tone.

I would have tried not to stare openly at him but he was also studying me very carefully so I guess I was allowed to do the same. A strange expression was on his face. A mix between curiosity and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint. Frustration?

After what felt like hours, the return of the light in the room dazzled me. Or maybe it was the sight of Edward, looking straight into my eyes.

I made a real effort to turn my head from his gaze and I had to shake it slightly to put my ideas back in place. From my periphery vision, I saw him watch me with wonder.

Around us, people were living the room and I realized that I had almost forgotten that we were in a classroom full of people. Nothing mattered except for the boy that was next to me; and going to gym was the last thing on my mind.

Finally, Edward seemed to recall something and he pointed to the notes he had placed in front of me.

"Copy them when you have time" He said.

He was not patronizing, nor especially amicable. But he did look concerned.

"Thanks" I said, without hesitating this time.

"It's for the good of our lab partnership" he answered simply, but this time, there was no doubt his voice held a humoristic edge.

And with that, he gathered his book in a smooth movement and left the room.

I had to wait a little before following his lead. I was sure my already poor balance had been affected by so many changes and emotions. So instead, I looked at his notes, marveling at the idea of holding something that was his.

I turned the paper, watching at his perfect handwriting. But then, I froze, shocked while I contemplated the sentence written in the margin that had nothing to do with geology:

____

_Don't give up on Rosalie, she needs friends like you._

_____

* * *

_

**Qsfj**fk! Writer's block! I guess a mute Edward would have been easier...but I hope the people that had been waiting for him to talk are happy. You better be; it was an especially hard part to write!**


	12. Chapter 12

I hadn't totally recovered from the shock of Edward's written words, when I realized that I was the only one left in the classroom. So I stowed the sheet of paper in my bag, handling it carefully, as if they were the most precious notes ever; and in a sense, for me, they were.

But I couldn't delay going to gym any longer, so I unwillingly grabbed my bag and made my way toward the gymnasium. Somehow, even if I wouldn't have think it possible, I was even more confused than when I had entered the classroom, one hour before. Probably more than a little giddy too. It wasn't a dream; Edward had been speaking to me. And I was so agitated that it was a miracle that I managed to reach the gym without tripping.

In a second sate, I changed and took my place in the back of the field, praying for Mr. Clapp to be in a lazy mood and to let me alone there. Fortunately, he looked indeed resigned and didn't even try to make me play. So I was free to let my mind wander.

With all the drama that had been going on with Rosalie, I had almost forgotten the other things that had happened the previous day.

Aside from having caught Rosalie lying, effectively ending our short friendship, I had also appeared in front of the boy of my dreams, covered with trash and probably smelling like it. Besides, I hadn't dwelled too much on Rosalie's lie, but my new position with Edward reminded me that some way or the other, Jasper and Rosalie had met the Cullens before their arrival in Forks.

For what I had heard, Rosalie's parents didn't know that fact and they all seemed to intend to keep it that way. And obviously, Rosalie didn't want anybody else to know it either; even me, who was the closest person she had at school. Well... the closest person she had had, I remembered sadly.

From my watch point, I observed the two new boys: the one that wasn't really new anymore, if you looked at the speed he had been integrating in the school; and the one that despise 3 full weeks of classes, was still very new and distant. But both of them shared some characteristics; they were glorious, visibly superiors and mysterious. And I wanted more than ever to know the answer to 3 questions:

-Under what circumstances had Rosalie and Jasper met the Cullens?

-How this encounter could have stayed a secret from their parents?

-And most of all, why was it a secret?

Remembering the discussion I had eavesdropped, I recalled that Emmett had asked Jasper to come over to their house during the week end. And it hadn't looked like the first time Jasper had been invited.

I wondered what the Cullen's position was in all this. Did they think Emmett and Edward had just met Jasper in Forks and were very quick to make good friends or did they already know Jasper from before moving back to Forks? Seeing Emmett's way with people, I guessed that his parents wouldn't be surprised that he had already found friends to play video game with.

But the discussion around the Silver Volvo was playing again and again in my head and I couldn't help the feeling that the atmosphere had been different when they had been speaking about going to the Denali's place and going to the Cullen's. They had seemed tense just to mention Rosalie and Jasper's parents while they had seemed relax to plan a week-end at the Cullen's. So I had the sensation there were no secrets to keep from the Cullens.

Or maybe, it was something else altogether. Maybe the tension the evocation of the Denali's had brought, had come from the fact that Rosalie and Jasper's parents were known to be very interested in their children life. They knew the kids their children were or weren't supposed to have met.

From what I had observed since my arrival at Forks, the wealthier the family was, the more involved the parents were in their children life. Even if it wasn't really my style, I would have thrown a fist if I have had to follow some of the rules Lauren Malory was forced to accept. For instance, she had to call home every hour so that her parents would know exactly what she was doing and track the reception of her phone to check if she was where she was supposed to be. It was over the top but Lauren lacked in imagination and in enterprise so she didn't think to complain and was rather pleased with the idea: she thought it made her look important.

Without being so extreme, the Denalis were also very strict, and it had come as a shock to see that Rosalie and Jasper had actually managed to keep something from them.

But maybe the Cullens were an exception and let some freedom to their kids, natural and adopted. Maybe they didn't care who their children frequented.

Or, if I really wanted to consider all the possibilities, maybe the Cullens were busy people and would be out of town for the week-end.

Turning all the possibilities in my head, I felt very ignorant. I was losing my mind over the single discussion I had witnessed, imagining secret meanings; while in fact, I knew nothing about most subjects.

Although I had been intrigued by the Cullens, I hadn't even tried to know the basics about them. I had never seen their parents, I didn't know what they were doing, and I didn't even know where they all lived. I knew Rosalie a little bit better, but still very little. I knew only what I had heard about the Denali's family, which was, not so much, since I had never been interested in Forks' gossips. The list of questions I wanted answered was way longer than the 3 I had started with. But at least it was a start and even if it all turned out to be a big misunderstanding, I could still follow this lead to try to be more aware of what was happening around me. I wanted to make up for the lost time and try to know what Rosalie's life was like and to comprehend why Edward was always so distant. I had no idea how to achieve this goal, but at least I had one.

I leaned my back against the wall, absentmindedly looking at the Volley ball game. Maybe it was a good thing I had a lot to think about, because otherwise, I would have been bored to death. But the thought that I had been living in a little bubble was so depressing that I wondered for a while what was worse. Was it better that the Cullens had moved in Forks, making impossible for me to concentrate in class, to sleep or to do anything except over interpreting their every words? Or would it have been better to still be living my previous uneventful life?

I couldn't decide. But my gaze followed Edward steps from its free will and it decided for me: I think I didn't mind having some distractions.

At this moment, Mr. Clapp whistled the end of the game.

Edward had had the ball and he immediately dropped it, as if he couldn't extend the game for a single second. But then, his eyes found mine and I had the strange feeling that he had known I had been watching him.

I was almost expecting my cheeks to burn, but somehow, something had change. Edward wasn't a fantasy anymore, he was real and he knew I existed. I wouldn't say that it made us equal but I felt like I had the right to look at him. I held his gaze without flinching and even without words; I knew he understood that I had got his message.

Edward was so cryptic; his stare was so full of secrets that I suddenly knew that I had been right all along. Something was fishy in this story. And I was more decided than ever to go to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm still in a writer block's state because I have reached a transition in my story. But hopefully, it will become easier soon. As always, I would be happy if you reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 5:** Evolution

When I went home that night, I decided to make a special effort on the diner preparation. I cooked the vegetable lasagna I knew Charlie loved and I even made an apple pie. I was glad to have a manual task to accomplish; it kept my mind busy, which was priceless these days.

The resolution I had taken in gym, to pay more attention to the world around me instead of living in my daydreams was stronger than ever: when I didn't have to worry about balls to catch and balance to keep, gym was definitely a good place to think! So I had decided to begin with the beginning: ask Charlie.

Of course, since I had inherited a lot of Charlie's characteristics, including the introvert side, there were a lot of chances Charlie didn't know much about any gossips concerning the Denali and Cullen families, the top priority subjects of my investigations. Besides, Charlie didn't like to speak about his work or about Fork's life at home. But he was the town police chief and he had lived there all his life. So he had to know some things. And I figured that a little night out of his comfortable silence wouldn't kill him.

Right when I was taking the lasagna out of the oven, Charlie entered in the house. He was exactly on schedule and I took it as a good sign; it meant his day had been quiet.

Indeed, he seemed in a very good disposition and the lasagnas only improved his mood. So I didn't wait much before beginning my interrogation.

"Dad", I began slowly, "how was Forks when you were my age?"

Charlie did look a little taken aback by my question. It wasn't in my habits to ask this kind of things. And I blamed myself inwardly for that. I should have asked for details on his life a long time ago, he was my father after all.

But in Charlie's face, there were no traces of resentment; as if he agreed that his life wasn't the most interesting topic. He slowly finished his bite and answered, relatively willingly.

"It was pretty much the same than what you have now. I went to your high school and I have always lived in this house" he said while picking a new bite of lasagna.

I tried not to dwell too much on this comparison. Sure, living in Forks wasn't so bad but the eventuality of spending my entire life there, in one place and in this same house made me shiver. It suited Charlie, but that was where our differences began; I wanted to see more of the world than just this town.

"Well, I can't be sure, but I still think a lot have changed" I said.

Charlie stopped his fork half way to his mouth and looked at me:

"You think?" he asked with a serious expression. "It's not the same generation but for what I know, it's still the same. The F4 are apart, above everybody else, people are trying to reach their level, you are frowned upon if you are too serious..."

"The F4?" I interrupted him

"The famous 4! People don't call them like that anymore?" Charlie asked, surprised. But seeing my confused expression, he explained himself: "That's how we called the Cullen, Denali, Malory and Volturi progeny."

"Right..." I said.

It seemed like I was seeing my father anew. Of course I knew he had been my age, but hearing him talk about social life in high school, it had never felt so real.

He smiled at my shocked expression.

"It was a long time ago" he sighed, focusing on his half empty plate.

And I felt the subject closing.

"Wait" I said, as if he was leaving somewhere. "Tell me more. Who were your friends? What was the F4, as you say, like, back then?"

"Oh, you know, the F4 didn't mingle with ordinary people. Their way of living was too different..." He paused for a moment. "But some managed to approach them."

And for a moment, he looked lost in his reminiscences. I silently prayed for him to continue. The big diner helping, he did so:

"I remember Victoria Cobber; she really wanted to become one of them; to be as popular as the F4. She was very persevering! And it paid off, she married James Malory."

The memory made him laugh a little.

"Are you talking about Lauren's parents?" I asked.

He nodded and I laughed with him, imagining Lauren's mum chasing after a rich boy just like his daughter did. I guess there are things that never change. Even if she was now rich and part of the F4, Lauren wasn't as interesting as the others. And she obviously tried to change that. From what I had just learned, it was in her genes to chase after one of the F4 boys to gain in power.

"And what about the Denalis?" I asked when Charlie and I emerged from our respective reveries.

"Tanya, Irina and Kate were the most beautiful girls at school. And the three only daughters and successor of "Denali and co"; they were the dream of every boys."

"Even you?" I teased

"No, not me", Charlie answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Anyway..." he continued, changing the subject. "They were very careful of their reputation and they didn't speak much to anyone. Kate was the oldest. She married a boy that had moved in the region some years ago. He was from a very rich family and with Kate's name, they became even more influent. Rumors said they had come to Forks because Kate's parents and his had arranged the wedding for a long time."

I could only too well picture a bigger version of Rosalie, cold and distant.

I sighed and gestured to Charlie to continue.

"Tanya's wedding was arranged the same way. But it didn't work out. She asked for a divorce soon after Garett's birth."

Charlie stopped to eat and I hold my breath, wishing for him to continue. I had never seen him talk so much before.

Fortunately, he went one.

"Irina never got married. She..."he began. But the rest of her sentence got lost.

I remembered that Jessica had mentioned her the year before. If my memory was accurate, she had said something about Irina not being totally sane. That was probably why Charlie didn't want to say more. He didn't like to speak badly about people and I knew the only reason why he had reported the arranged marriage story in the first place was because it was a fact and not an unfounded rumor.

"And the Cullen?" I continued, hiding the better I could that I was too much interested by this family.

"Carlisle was the most open of the F4. He was a good guy." Charlie began, but his face got more serious.

Already intrigued by this information that didn't fit with the character of his biological son, I waited for the continuation. But Charlie didn't say more. He just got up and put our now empty plates in the sink.

"Wahoo Bells, you made a pie?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead cut it, but you were speaking about the Cullens?" I made a desperate effort to bring the conversation back on track.

"There is not much to say Bells. I didn't know him that well. He was studying medicine with his father when I went in training. When I came back, they had left town."

"But why? And what about now? Is he working at the hospital? Do you know why he came back?" I knew my voice was too eager but I was too close to finding more about the strange family to give up now.

"I don't think he is working right now. Not at the hospital anyway. You know, Laurent Malory, Lauren's uncle is the director now. And the Cullen and the Malory had never been in good terms." Charlie answered.

"But the hospital is named the "Cullen and Volturi hospital", he should be able to work there" I pressed on.

"A name doesn't mean anything" Charlie said. "Carlisle's ancestors and the Volturi's built this hospital. But it doesn't necessarily mean their children have every right on it"

"But still, he is a doctor you said?"

I really didn't see why a doctor couldn't work in the hospital that bore his name.

"Bella," Charlie sighed, "I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to work. I haven't met him since he moved back"

"Not once? Don't they live in town?" I asked surprised.

"The Cullen's house is a little bit out of town. And why all this questions suddenly?" He asked suspiciously.

Immediately, I tried to act detached, as if all that was just mildly interesting.

"Just like that." I said quickly "As you said, the F4 are creating a sensation at school and I wanted to know more"

I hopped he had bought it but he didn't add anything and we ate in silence for a while. When the pie had almost disappeared from our plates, I tried one last question.

"And what about the Volturis?"

Charlie stiffened in his chair.

"The Volturis had one daughter: Esme, but she was older and she wasn't at school with the F4."

"Had?" I asked

"She died a long time ago" He said.

And in his tone, I got the message that the conversation was definitely over. He was now so concentrated on his pie that I didn't dare to ask how she had died.

I had never known the Volturi had had a daughter. For me, they were just this old couple I met in town from time to time. I had always seen them as timeless and mighty even if they were old enough to be my grandparents. Knowing they had seen their daughter die came as a shock. Now, I saw them as who they were; the last descendant of a great family, alone and old. It kept me silent for the end of the desert.

Finally, Charlie got up and thanked me for the good meal. As an automat, I washed the dishes and cleaned the table. I even decided to do a load of laundry to stay busy. But my mind was in ebullience; processing the new information I had gathered.

When I ran out of chores, I tried to focus on my homework but I eventually gave up, it was pointless. Instead, I decided to go to bed early to catch up some sleep. But going to bed wasn't a good solution either. I wasn't really tired so I laid in bed, restless, for what seemed like hours; trying to draw a family tree of the F4 and all their interconnections.

Finally, I felt asleep on the joyful thought that this improvised diner/questioning had been a good idea. It had been useful, and kind of fun. It had even brought me closer to Charlie. And I had definitely adopted his appellation of F4!

* * *

**Yeah! one of my biggest upload. Hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too confusing. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

When I arrived at school the next morning, I was still sleep deprived. Even after having fallen asleep, too late, I had had a bad night, filled with dreams of people from school that had been aged by my imagination to reach Charlie's age. And I was wondering if it could have been an accurate prevision of what Forks would look like in the future, when I spotted Eric in the distance. In my dream, the old Eric had grown much taller and stronger and was a professional boxer. He was married to Jessica who was also his biggest fan and they had a kid they tried to overfeed to prepare him for the life as a professional sumo. Even without mentioning the wife/baby sumo part, imagining the frail and lean Eric boxing someone was comical. So maybe my dreams weren't very plausible. And it was a shame because my future didn't involve overfeeding and boxer-groupies but it involved a perfect Edward, the only person my mind hadn't changed a bit, who was speaking to me. And I wouldn't have minded if it had been a real premonition.

Trying to chase away the image of baby Eric eating the equivalent of a small cow, I reached building 1 and my classroom.

Rosalie was already in her seat and I smiled at her, before remembering that we weren't supposed to be on good terms. But the image of Edward's words was still very clear in my head: "Do not give up on Rosalie", so I ignored this fact. Of course, I didn't know if an advice taken from silent-boy was really reliable. But since the advice was echoing my own conclusions, I figured that it was a good one. Indeed, I had reached the conclusion, with my own experience and after hearing Charlie's stories, that Rosalie's life with two busy entrepreneurs as parents was definitely not an easy one. So she must have had a good reason to lie to me and I wasn't going to take it personally. I just wished that she would understand that and forget about the whole incident. And of course, if she wanted to trust me with the reasons behind the lie, it was even better. But with or without her help, I was decided to uncover it.

Rosalie looked at my smiling face with a strange expression. Clearly, she wasn't expecting it. But she didn't speak either. So I guessed, she wasn't going to confide herself right now. But maybe one day, she would understand that I really was on her side and that if she didn't trust me, I trusted her and I knew that she was good behind all her severity. I was confident that with some day, everything would be fine.

When Mrs. Martel began her lecture, I was glad to see that nobody was peeking in my direction. My turn to fuel the rumors was apparently over and I would soon be free to return in my usual anonymity. Or at least, that's what I thought, because when I arrived in history and took my seat next to Jessica, the glance she gave me immediately made me wonder what I had possibly done wrong. I would have tried to guess but the class was interesting and I was tired of playing Jessica meaningless games. So I just ignored her and her sidelong glances. Maybe it was the approach of my 18th birthday, or maybe it was Rosalie's example or else, maybe, for once, the weather was playing on my mood in a good way; but whatever the reason, I felt stronger and more independent. I don't know if Jessica could see my newfound spirit but she didn't try to speak to me for all the class. But again, if I had done something to upset her, she might want to wait till Lauren was around to confront me. Lauren was really not imaginative. But if her way to secure her place as a Malory progeny was to try to stay close to the other F4s, and especially to the boys, Jessica's way to become more popular and to reach the F4's level was to give Lauren the lead she needed, and to simultaneously flirt with the F4's boys herself, now that there were more of them that the shy Jasper. So she wouldn't miss an opportunity to stay close to Lauren to play a round of their favorite game: meddling with everybody's life.

My harsh judgment of Jessica and Lauren even surprised me. I really was sharp today. But when I entered my next class and saw that Lauren seemed as annoyed as Jessica had been, I reckoned that sometimes, it was good to be less obliging. And since I now had practice in ignoring people, that's what I did for the next hour.

I was expecting Jessica and Lauren to do something during lunch, to talk to me directly or maybe to insinuate something that would indicate what their reproaches were. But they gave me no such clues. In fact, they didn't even look mad anymore and I wondered what had happened to them this morning.

They now were very engrossed in a discussion about the incoming town party. Apparently, it was something that took place every year to celebrate the beginning of fall. And I vaguely remembered Charlie mentioning it. I didn't really know what there was to celebrate in the oncoming of the cold, but hearing Lauren describing the preparations; it looked like a big thing. I understood later that the party was also a charitable event and was held by Forks' hospital. It explained Lauren's over-excitement. Not later than yesterday, Charlie and I had spoken about the hospital and about Laurent Malory, his current director.

"The Volturi don't deal with the hospital anymore. Anyway, now they are decrepit and the hospital is my uncle's. So he did all the work. It will be huge", Lauren was saying.

I wondered what the noble Volturis would think of the fact they had been referred to as "decrepit" but it didn't stop Lauren,

"And all the money collected will go to mental illness research. Isn't it great?" Lauren continued without pausing.

And it would have been even better if she hadn't flinched at the idea of mentally ill people.

She talked non-stop about the party, and at the end of the lunch, she had conveyed her enthusiasm to everybody. Even I was a little bit curious to see it. Anyway, it's not as if I would have the choice not to go. A town party wasn't a school dance and it was almost a social obligation to attend. As long as I didn't have to dance, I was ok with it.

A little while later, when Mike and I reached the Geology classroom, boxes were placed on every table. It seemed like we would do our first experiment today.

Mike had been very quiet all the way from the cafeteria and I was wondering what was wrong with everybody. First Jessica and Lauren had thrown me dark glances and changed their mind when there were witnesses, and then Mike had lost his talkativeness. What next?

But when I sat at my table and Mike stayed next to me, I felt suddenly self conscious. And rightly so, because Mike was obviously very nervous.

"So...Bella" he said, fidgeting and wiggling his fingers.

I waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"Are you coming?"

If I hadn't been so horrified to be Mike's interlocutor, or at least, I thought I was because it was hard to say since he wasn't looking my way, it would have been comical.

"To the party. I mean...the hospital one. I mean not at the hospital but Lauren's spoke about it and..."

At this point, I had mercy on him.

"The charity party thrown by the hospital?", I helped him.

"Yes" he said, relieved.

He glanced my way for a brief moment but he went quickly back to inspecting his shoes.

"So...are you coming?" He asked

"I think so, Lauren seemed pretty enthusiastic" I replied.

No need to explain that Charlie would want me to go.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked very quickly.

"Oh no", I thought. I wasn't expecting that. It was a town party, since when does people need to be accompanied?

"As a date" Mike continued, as if his tension wasn't a big enough clue of what he had in mind.

"I don't know Mike" I said, rummaging my head to find a good excuse to refuse.

I had no reason to feel nervous; but Mike discomfort was contagious.

"I'm not sure it would be the best idea. Jessica..." I began

"...is over me. She is all over Emmett Cullen." He finished for me.

I doubted that Lauren would like to hear that but I had more pressing problems.

"Mike, it's a girl rule. You don't date your friend ex-boyfriend" I tried to explain.

He didn't look very convinced.

"So if I went out with Jessica, I can't date anybody else at school?" he asked.

Basically, it was true, but I could see his point. Still, couldn't he see I didn't want to go with him?

"It would be fun" Mike continued.

He was more assured now that he had cleared what he thought was my only reason to reject his proposition. And I was desperately looking for something to say when a deep voice interrupted us.

"Can I go to my seat?" Edward was asking.

I wasn't counting anymore the times his silent apparitions had surprised me. But Mike didn't seem used to them. And I had to remember it was probably the first time he was hearing Edward talking too.

Mike looked embarrassed. But mostly, he was mad.

"And Mike" Edward continued, oblivious to his red face, "She doesn't want to go out with you" he stated.

Mike was waiting for me to confirm or infirm but I was too shocked to do anything, except looking at Edward in bewilderment. And when I wanted to talk to Mike, without really knowing what to say, he was gone and Mr. Banner was entering the classroom.

* * *

**Poor Mike... Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Seeing that Mike was seating in his seat and installing his things on the table while doing a good job at not looking in my direction, I turned my attention back to Edward. But he was ignoring me haughtily. Great, my gift to make people ignore me had struck again! It wasn't out of character for Edward to give all his attention to our teacher's lecture, but I couldn't chase away the feeling that this time, he was overacting.

"What was that all abo..."I began

But he hushed me before I had time to finish my question and he gestured to Mr. Banner, conveying that I should pay attention to his lecture too. Given the facts that Mr. Banner was giving the instructions for the lab work we would have to do, and that I really didn't want Edward to have to explain it to me, I followed his advice...for the second time in one day. It was almost disconcerting! But now wasn't the time to think about it, and I focused on our teacher instead.

Fortunately, the planned lab work was fairly basic and if all went well, I wouldn't have to endure an explanation from Edward that I could only picture as condescending. We had to determine the type of all the rocks that were in the box on our table, using the characteristics we had learned for each of them for the past weeks.

After more explanations Mr. Banner handed us out sheets of paper to help us in our work and write down our results and he finally gave us the signal to start.

The last few minutes hadn't erased the exchange I had witnessed between Edward and Mike and when the classroom filled with chatting, I turned to look pointedly to Edward, waiting for him to explain himself. But he seemed very busy, examining the different rocks and taking the one labeled number 1 to place it on the table. His behavior was the one of somebody that had forgotten all about the incident. And I might have believed it, if not for the little voice in my head that was telling me it wasn't true.

"So?" I tried.

But Edward didn't answer. I should have known better that getting him to talk was mission impossible. He was now examining the rock with the little magnifying glass he had found in the box.

Reluctantly, I took the sheet Mr. Banner had given us and inspected the different choices of answers we had. A while later, Edward passed me the magnifying glass and I took my turn at observing the rock. The magnifying glass wasn't very useful; we could see without help the little stones that were embedded in it and I didn't stopped Edward when he took the sheet I had dropped and checked the box "the sample contains elements (crystals, stones,...)". He then let his pencil wander between white, grey and multicolored to describe the rock's color, as if waiting for my opinion. But I had enough to play at this silent game.

"Edward..." I sight, not letting myself noticing how his name was sending butterflies in my stomach, "You can't decide to speak to me one day and change your mind the next day."

He seemed surprised for one moment and he measured me with the gaze I had come to expect. I wasn't sure what he read in my eyes but when he looked back at the sheet of paper he finally opened his mouth.

"I wasn't sure of the color to put" he said, as if we had been talking from the beginning of the lab work.

Relieved, I gladly gave my opinion. I didn't want to revive the "Mike subject" afraid that Edward would go back in his usual silent, so we only discussed the lab work.

Our work progressed rapidly, neither of us needing to check our textbook for answers. I only rolled my eyes at him when he held his hand for the piece of glass I had taken to study the hardness of the rocks compared to the one of the glass.

"Sorry but you seem a little bit clumsy" He said with a small smile.

I would have argued, except that it was true and I indeed had good chances to hurt myself with the glass. Besides, I was too mesmerized by his smile; so I surrendered.

He also insisted to be the one to pour hydrochloric acid on the rocks to check if a reaction would occur. But this time, I said I could manage it. I took the little bottle and prepared to carefully pour a drop of acid on the first rock. But Edward was looking so intently at me that I couldn't concentrate. After what seemed like a full minute, I gave up and handed him the bottle without looking at him. He took it and waited for me to look up to smile crookedly at me. This time, it was a true smile and it dazzled me. It was the first real smile Edward was offering me, and when I thought about it, it was maybe the first time I was seeing him smile so freely. I was so happy that I didn't even blush; instead, I just shrugged and tried to look as annoyed as I could manage in my good mood.

Fifteen minutes later, we were done with the lab work and we began to tidy up our table. Thanks to Edward's pretty handwriting, our answer sheet was perfect and we were the first to be done, long before the end of the class. Mr. Banner came by us and looked at our answers. He didn't seem surprised to see we had already finished and after having checked the identification of all our rocks, he smiled at us and let us leave early.

We quickly gathered our textbooks and crossed the classroom. In passing, I quickly looked in Mike's direction but he was arguing with Lee over their textbook so I left the room without knowing if Mike was mad at me.

It was strange to be in the empty corridor, alone with Edward, on our way to our common gym class. We didn't have the lab work to make us talk anymore and I was at a lost to find something to say. The silence felt heavy and in this unusual quiet, we could hear the rain falling on the roof.

"You don't like rain do you?" Edward asked

My first reaction was to wonder how he had figured that out, but my second reaction was astonishment at the idea that Edward, who I knew had no problem at staying silent, was trying to do small talks with me.

"No it's not really my favorite", I said softly, afraid to rise my voice in this empty place "but, you know, you don't have to discuss the weather" I added, freeing him from the obligation of filling up the silence.

He looked at me intently and I waited patiently for him to finish his inspection. When he did, we continued our walk in silence; but it was a comfortable one this time.

Almost arrived at the gym, Edward stopped and sat on a close bench. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow him or if he was his way to show me that our paths were diverging from this point on. Edward must have seen my confusion because he smiled again.

"You can seat", He said.

I did as I was told and felt suddenly hyper aware of his close proximity and of the emptiness of the place. At this point, it wasn't butterflies anymore I had in the stomach, it was a huge brick!

"So", I said because I desperately needed to speak. "What do you think of Forks?"

It was the question people had asked me for months when I had first arrived there, it seriously lacked in originality. But it was a safe subject to start.

"You make fun of me when I speak about the weather but you ask for my opinion on Forks?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Right", I conceded "I know, it's not really a question you can answer in two words, but that's what normal people ask to new student, no?"

He looked at me, even more intently that what he usually did, and asked softly:

"But are you 'normal people'?"

I didn't answer and looked the other way, not knowing how to react. Maybe he was just trying to tease me and I should answer lightly. But I couldn't, his insinuation was hitting home and it felt strange to have Edward confirm I was a freak.

"You are not a freak Bella" Edward told me softly, interpreting perfectly my mood shift.

I couldn't help but notice I liked the way he had said my name.

"I think most teenager think they are different, or try to be" I said to expand the subject to all teenagers instead of just me.

I did think that but I also knew it wasn't totally true. Most teenagers thought they were different but not abnormal. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.

Edward looked at me speculatively:

"They try to differ, to stand out, but they are just all the same" He said bitterly.

And I wondered what he had experienced in his life that had made him so resentful. But, then again, he was true; there was a difference between Edward's natural coolness and every other student's studied behaviors.

"You are different" I stated.

He didn't answer for a while and I was on the verge of asking the questions I longed to ask; about his past life, about his family, about Rosalie... But he didn't let me.

"Yes", he said flatly, "I am and that's why you should stay away from me".

What? What was he talking about? His eyes were still holding mine but they had become cold and hard. And all trace of his former good humor had since long disappeared.

"Why?" I managed to ask with a feeble voice.

"Trust me", he said forcibly "Being friends is not a good idea"

I try to hide how his words were hurting me and asked again:

"Why?"

But he didn't speak again. He just looked deep in my eyes. And I was unable to do or to say anything except hold his stare.

It seemed like we stayed like this for hours rather than just a few seconds, and when a nearby door opened noisily and voices and people filled the place, it made me jump.

I recognized Jessica and Lauren high pitched voices approaching and I quickly got up, still closely watched by Edward.

"I'm not going to give up on you either" I found the courage to say to him.

And I quickly opened the door to the gym and found refuge in the girl's locker room.

* * *

**Hi! **

**Thank you for all the reviews I got for my last chapter, I had never got so many and it really made my day! **

**For the people who are following the progress of this story, you were accustomed to quicker uploads; but once I take a little break, it's hard to go back into the story. But don't worry, I'm not going to give up on it!**


	16. Chapter 16

If it had been anybody else but Edward, I would have died of embarrassment at the thought of what I had just said. I hadn't meant it to sound like a declaration, at least not consciously, but it had looked awfully like it. I really hoped he wouldn't think I was crazy, not that he didn't already think that, I recalled from our discussion.

A thought came to me just then, what if Edward had precisely said his harsh sentence to make me understand he didn't like me? Was my attraction to him so obvious? He should have sense I was more than a little obsessed with him and had preferred to burst my bubble before I became like a Mike to him. Oh my God, was I as annoying to him as Mike was to me? Forget what I had said about 'if it had been anybody else but Edward', I was dying of embarrassment! But he was always looking at me so intently, was he really so upset with me he didn't even want to be my friend? And he hadn't precisely said he didn't like me, just that I should avoid him. And it was just after having acknowledged that he was different from other teenagers. I was just being incredibly narcissistic to bring everything back to me. Hopefully, Edward's caution had nothing to do with me. But I was still hurt because of his cold gaze and his words of breakup.

As it so often happened, I was considering skipping gym. But the door of the changing room opened and Jessica, Lauren and the other girls entered. It was a little bit late to avoid class now and I reluctantly began to change, already fearing to have to face Edward for one more hour after our earnest exchange.

Lauren and Jessica didn't look too pleased to see me. Right...I remembered, I still didn't know if I was being paranoid or if I had done something to upset them. As if I needed to have something else to worry about right now! They didn't speak to me though and I made my way to leave the room as soon as I was ready, almost forgetting that another menace in the form of a gorgeous boy, who had just told me to stay away from him, would be outside. Between the two, I think I preferred my so called friend and her 'associate's' disturbing behaviors; but since I would eventually have to leave the safe area of the changing room, I figured I should as well do it now.

At least, that was the plan until I heard the well known voices of my 'favorite' gossiping queens:

"In a hurry to meet her precious Edward", Jessica was saying with a snicker.

"As if she had a chance with him", Lauren continued, with her unpleasant, nasal voice.

Sure, it all made sense now, jealousy was the reason of their temper! I should have guessed. After all, it was the main reason for anybody to be mad in this small world that was high school. Jessica must have known, thanks to her almost magical abilities to spot any pieces of gossip, that Edward and I were now on speaking terms. She should have known from the beginning that he was my lab partner too but hadn't care as long as we hadn't speak, as long as I hadn't been closest to him than she was. But now that we were talking...it was another story. Probably, she had spotted us in the bench just five minutes ago too.

I growled of discouragement and left the room anyway. I was already envisaging the paranoiac idea that they had spoken about Edward on purpose, knowing I would overhear them. And unfortunately, this time, my paranoia was probably justified. Jessica had her own ways to handle boy problems I recalled from a memory from the previous year. I remembered Jessica insinuating that Taylor Crowley was fond of Lauren, even after he had followed me in all my movement for one week to make me accept to go to prom with him. And of course she hadn't been talking directly to me, she had just made sure to choose a moment when I had been at hearing distance. It had been her way to tell me to back off (not that I would have accepted Taylor advances without her!) What did I say about Edward being the new catch? Even Mike believed that all the girls at school had a thing for Emmett when they were all dying over Edward! Not that they weren't also interested in Emmet of course. Sadly, being interested in several boys at the same time seemed to be the new tendency. So if I was correctly interpreting Lauren and Jessica's girlish games, their last words were a warning for me to leave Edward alone. If they only knew that he had just told me the same thing himself!

When I reached the gymnasium, Edward had already changed and was talking with Emmett at one end of the room. More because of my last shame-inducing words to him than Jessica and Lauren's hidden message, I decided to walk toward Mike and some other friends, on the other end of the gym. Oh no, I suddenly remembered, I had completely forgotten Mike's pitiful attempt to ask me out. I was halfway to where he stood, and halfway to where the Cullens stood, I had no idea what to say to Mike and I was already blushing at the idea of having to interact with Edward again.

Who would think life as a high school teenager could be so full of dilemmas? For someone like Lauren, my newly messed up life would indeed look like an exciting situation. And no doubt that my response to Mike would look like a matter of life or death to her. But hopefully, I wasn't like Lauren, at least I hoped I was less self-centered and had more perspective. Indeed, I was feeling childish to worry about so insignificant things. It was not as if my response to a boy I didn't want to go out with or my choice of group with which to wait for the beginning of the class this one day would matter so much in college. But I couldn't just freeze on the middle of the big room?

Emmett, always there to get me out of an awkward situation, or maybe, always there to make fun of me, called my name. I gladly came his way, delivered from the painful duty of making my choice, until I spotted Edward angry face. He was obviously trying to complain to his brother for having called me. Great, it looked as if they had been talking about me. Be courageous Bella, I silently encouraged me. If I had made a fool of myself by saying to Edward I wouldn't give up on him; I could at least honor my words now that I had no choice but to come his way. So I resolutely closed the distance between me and the gorgeous boys, not knowing what to expect.

It wasn't that bad. Emmett made some jokes about me falling in trashes and asked me what I had planned for this gym session. He even gave me some ideas like benefiting of one of my falls to catch me up on Mike's short: he had bet on the color of his boxer and was curious to have the answer. So Mike grudge against Emmett wasn't one-sided! I laughed, Emmett always managed to make me laugh, even when half of my mind what focused on his brother. Edward wasn't talking; he didn't look so mad anymore and was looking at me with curious eyes. Just as Rosalie when she had realized I wasn't giving up. I should open an agency!

I registered that the girls were exiting the changing room, always all in one big group of course; you don't think they would act by themselves! I'm pretty sure neither Edward, still measuring me, nor Emmett, engrossed in the description of Mike's expected boxer (a superman one with 'I am the man' written on his butts) noticed Lauren and Jessica angry glance in our direction. I wondered if it was the first time Jessica's little trick didn't work the way she had planned. And I was pretty sure they hadn't expected me of all people to defy them. It's not as if they knew I was stupid and hadn't understood their discussion in the changing room. They must think I was provoking them.

Last year, I hadn't done anything to go against their will; I had had no reason to do so. But this year, I had enough to try to keep Jessica happy when she wasn't a good friend to me. The strong will I had sense in my history class came back to me, I had the right to speak to anybody I wanted and two jealous girls wouldn't stop me to speak with the Cullens if I wanted to. Anyway, Lauren was right, it was not as if I had a chance with Edward, so why did they care if I tried to befriend him, they couldn't consider me as a menace, could they?

Still, I was a little bit ill at ease to see them talk together, probably discussing the situation and changing their plans. And I was sad too. I knew Jessica had a good side and I was still hoping for it to come out, even when I had given up on Lauren.

When coach Clap entered the room with a soccer ball, I growled. It was hard enough to run without tripping when nobody was trying to stop me! Emmett burst into laughter which had the immediate effect of making Lauren furious. The expression 'if look can kill' came to me. I could almost see lightening come out of her eyes like in cartoons.

I had always thought luck had a tendency to avoid me. But when Mr. Clap chose Jessica and Lauren to be captain of the teams, I really thought I had been cursed. They were so unwilling to have me in their teams that Lauren actually hesitated to call me even if I was the only person left.

The game was even worse than usual because of Lauren's readiness to let me play. Surely part of her new plan, she was giving me the ball and encouraged me even if I never managed to keep it more than half a second, that was, in the rare occasion when I managed to collect her passes in the first place. It made all the team angry and I almost died of embarrassment. But Lauren impersonated the nice girl who wants to give a chance to everybody in her team. It was sickening! So that was Jessica and Lauren's new plan? Try to take me under their wings to look good in front of the Cullens? If it was so, I doubted it will last long, from the team making process; Lauren had trouble even pretending to be nice to me! But boys are not paying much attention to this kind of details and the worst part was that their plan seemed to work, at least on Emmett who began to encourage me to play too. Oh no, didn't we established that I was so clumsy that the best way to deal with me was to let me alone?

I spent the worst half an hour of my life, trying to somehow play the game. At some point, coach clap gave us a 5 minutes break and I went to seat on the benches as deliverance. It would have been even better if people weren't trying to comfort me again and again and to give me advices or cheering words. I was the new charity case, as if they had all decided that their mission in life was to teach me to play soccer. I felt terrible and self conscious. When I saw the mischievous smiles of Lauren and Jessica in the distance, I wonder if I was going to cry and I had to take huge breathes and reason with myself to stay strong. I almost hoped for the break to stop; but coach Clap was nowhere to be seen and it meant we still had time. Even Mike was joining my cheering classmates now and the sight of his smiling face telling me that Jessica was right, that it hadn't been nice to avoid me just because I was 'a little bit clumsy' was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Not you too Mike, I'm not 'a little bit clumsy', I am the clumsiest person ever and I can't play sport" I burst out. "I'm glad you don't usually let me play!"

Everybody looked at me for a while, surprised of my sudden surge.

"Don't worry, you can" he said nicely, "I will help you, don't worry"

Unbelievable, he really though I was sad not to be able to play. He knew me so bad if he thought he was making me favor by offering to teach me.

"No! I don't care that I can't" I said, trying to keep my voice even and detaching all the words.

Lauren and Jessica joined the discussion:

"They are only trying to be nice to you Bella." Lauren said.

"Yes," Jessica added, "You are being ungrateful".

"Cut it out" I said to them, trying really hard to keep my tears of anger to roll. "Don't pretend you are the nice people here" I added furiously, not caring of everybody else surprised looks at the sight of my usually quiet person rising her voice.

"What's wrong with her" Lauren was saying to Taylor, as if I was a curiosity in a zoo.

"You know that she rejected Mike meanly when he just wanted to ask her to go out with him as a friend and she is still nasty to him when he wants to help?" Jessica added.

I didn't pause to wonder how she knew that, I was too furious of her deformed version of the facts. High school girls could be the meanest things ever. For an exterior observer, the situation should have been almost comical to see. A good part of the class was surrounding me and watching me with anxious gazes, patting my shoulder, saying smoothing words to comfort me of my non-existent complex of not being sporty. Lauren and Jessica were playing the moralizing by saying to anybody was listening how ingrate I was being. And me, in the middle, I was trying very hard not to cry of embarrassment and anger and to shout to everybody to leave me alone.

The return of coach clap stopped this picture.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Everybody stopped talking at once and before they could take their breaths, a clear voice cut the silence.

"Bella sprained her wrist when she played, she just realized it" Edward said.

I watched him in bewilderment.

"I was precisely offering to take her to the nurse office" He added.

From the only guy that wasn't around me and that had watched the entire scene from the distance without participating, it wasn't very plausible. But Coach Clap didn't look surprised.

"Well, I thought so! You played a lot without hurting yourself today" he said to me.

He looked even impressed that I had managed to hurt my wrist while playing a game that only used feet! Saved by my reputation!

"Go ahead Edward, thank you"

Edward came to me in the middle of the frozen faces of our classmates and helped me getting up as if I was an invalid. But I was so wrapped in suppress anger that it indeed felt as if every ounce of energy had left my body. So as much as I hated feeling so weak, I let Edward help me and we left the gym together.

* * *

** I hope you are happy, I beat my record of length! I don't know, a sudden inspiration or guilt because I will have exam and spring break and thus less time to write soon! But I will try my best. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Really sorry for the wait; I have this stupid Error type 2 on my story and I can't upload anymore. As a good user, I was waiting for the support system to do something about it but it has been a while now and I just thought about looking the forums for a solution. So hopefully, it will work!**

As soon as we passed the big door to the gym, Edward leaded me to the bench we had sat on less than one hour before. As always in very unpleasant situations, it had seemed much longer.

He handed me a clean tissue and it's only then that I realized the silent tears that were running along my cheeks. I took the tissue and thanked him the best I could with a feeble voice I didn't recognized. I appreciated that he suddenly seemed very interested in a nearby advertisement for the unpopular club of cartoonists; because I didn't want him to see me cleaning my face and blowing my nose.

When I felt a little bit better, I managed to articulate a thank you more audible.

"For the tissue... and for intervening" I added.

At the sound of my more assured voice, Edward looked away from the poster and at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

He was speaking softly as if I was badly injured or as if I was a child that needed to be reassured.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said quickly.

As much as his attention touched me, my discomfort was quickly growing. I didn't like people taking care of me and the real concern I could distinguish in Edward's eyes was disturbing. I was already sufficiently confused by him without him being all protective. Instead, I chose to leave the place as quickly as possible and I started to get up. But my balance should have been affected by the hardship I had just endured because my legs wouldn't carry me and I felt back on the bench.

"Calm down Bella", Edward said

He had come dangerously close during my almost fall and his eyes were very intense; for one scary moment, I thought he was going to hug me. I am not sure if my nerve would have taken that.

"Really, I'm fine" I tried to reassure him.

I made another attempt to get up and this time, my legs stood still.

"See?" I said

I was trying to act more confident than I really was but it worked: my last word made Edward happier and he smiled his beautiful smile. It should have had some special properties because despite everything, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You are so absurd!" Edward told me.

He came to me and took my arm to make sure I wouldn't stumble again. It might have been my imagination but I was pretty sure he was trying not to touch my skin, only making contact with my long sleeve shirt.

"I can walk" I protested

I wasn't against being so close to him but I could sense my heart beating faster and faster and I wasn't sure it was safe in my present condition.

"Sure you can" He teased me, leading me in the corridor.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, renouncing to resist.

"To the nurse office of course" He answered. "If you said you already sprained your wrist and that it hurts the same way, she will think it's another sprain. She will put you a bandage and you will be exempted from gym for a while."

I think he mumbled something else about me being a public menace but he stopped when he sensed I had come to a halt.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I can't lie to the nurse" I explained

"Given your balance, don't tell me you never injured yourself?" He asked, almost surprised. "I'm sure you really sprained your wrist several times"

"Yes" I admitted "but not this time. You know very well there is nothing wrong with me"

"...for once", he added

I was surprised he didn't seem to see the problem.

"Edward, I can't lie like that" I tried to explain.

"Look, nobody will resent you for saying a very plausible lie to avoid gym for a while. I'm pretty sure even coach Clapp would approve given the circumstances".

"But everybody knows I'm not injured and that you just found an excuse to get me out. What will they think if I arrive tomorrow with a fake bandage?"

I was already shivering at the idea of the disapproval gazes of my classmates. Not to mention that they probably hadn't understand why I had needed to leave the gym like that.

"Bella, who cares what people thinks? No offense but everybody knows you suck at gym; they will understand. And if they don't, too bad for them!"

Ironically, the reason why I was in the corridor with Edward was that my classmates had somehow forgotten that my clumsiness was incurable. But I could understand his argument. And I had to admit, there was some truth in it. I almost envied him for paying so little attention to what people were thinking of him. But I couldn't face everybody sympathizing on me again, and for no reason. Just the idea of Charlie, trying to take care of me was excruciating.

"I can't" I said firmly.

Edward looked at me closely and he noticed that there was another reason behind my refusal. He raised his eyebrows and even without words, I knew he wanted me to explain.

"Ok, there is also Jessica and Lauren". I admitted

Edward emitted a sound that looked like a growl. If I had been wondering how much of the situation he had understood during gym, I now knew. Edward seemed to understand the role the two girls had played in my recent teardrop attack.

"No, don't judge them too quickly, Jessica can be nice" I rushed to add.

"Really, you are defending her?" he asked, sounding truly surprised.

"She is my friend" I said.

I knew he would notice I hadn't said anything about Lauren but my mercy wasn't so great.

"You should change friends" He said

"Maybe, but I won't." I answered, staring right in his eyes.

"I see, her neither you won't give up on her?" He guessed after a pause.

I just shrugged and was happy to realize I wasn't blushing. I was still assuming my words.

"Anyway", I continued, "If I find excuses to avoid them, well..."

"...They will consider they won?" He helped me

"Yes. Something like that"

I let him scrutinize my eyes as if he was looking for some information or answers I wasn't giving him. But finally, he surrendered.

He took my wrist and exerted a small pressure on a precise point. I had to concentrate very hard to pay attention and to not think about his hand touching mine.

"If you say you fell a big pain on this point only, the nurse will think you just blocked a nerve and she will send you home with painkillers and tell you it will pass by itself overnight." He explained seriously. "So if coach Clapp check on the nurse, he will think you really were hurt but you won't have to fake a big injury either."

"How do you know all th...?" I began to ask.

But I recalled that his father was a doctor and I just nodded. He looked at me warily but didn't say anything.

"Thank you" I said. "It's perfect".

He didn't respond and we continued our way in silence. He had released my wrist and he didn't take my arm again.

When we arrived at the nurse office, she welcomed me as a friend and laughed because I had already come once this week.

"I see that you don't lose the rhythm Bella, 2 injuries a week sounds about right"

Behind me, I heard Edward chuckle softly and I was glad he had recovered his good humor, even if it was at my expense!

I did exactly what he had told me to do, showing the point on my wrist that was supposed to hurt and she reached the conclusion Edward had told me she would reach.

Finally, she told me to go home and to rest and she gave me the name of a painkiller.

"Yes, I have some "I said.

"Of course you do", she answered knowingly. As if my clumsiness meant I had everything ready at home to treat me...and in fact, it did.

I heard Edward laugh again.

We left the office and I put my fist on my hips.

"What? Is it that funny? I fall all the time?"I asked, falsely annoyed. I couldn't be mad at him when I was so happy to see him laugh.

"Sorry" he said, smiling widely.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I then realized that I still had to go back to the gymnasium, take my belongings, face my classmates and explain to the teacher what I was supposed to have at my wrist. Suddenly, I didn't felt like laughing anymore.

Edward, always seeming to know how I felt, stopped me.

"Just wait for me, I will say you are still in the nurse office and I will take your bag."

"Err... Thanks a lot Edward" I said, stunned, "you don't have to do that"

"It's just because you wouldn't be able to explain the nerve blockage correctly and it would be my fault again." He answered simply.

I recognized his answer from the one he had given me when I had thanked him for his class notes; he was being nice to me but tried to hide it behind a justifiable reason to act the way he did.

"Thanks all the same Edward" I said.

"Just wait for me here" he said with authority, showing the now familiar bench next to the gym.

He disappeared in the room and 5 minutes later, he came back with my bag.

"Thanks again Edward" I said, hoping it wasn't weird to use his name so much. I just really like to say it.

I made a gesture to grab my bag but he kept it and I understood he would carry it.

"Come on, you now I am perfectly capable of carrying my bag!" I complained.

"First; I really don't, and second; can't you just act like a lady?" he teased

"Oh, thank you for this kind gesture my good sir" I said with a voice I intended majestic.

Edward laughed and I was amazed of my own nerve. It was so easy to joke with him.

"Why are you always arguing my words?" he asked in a playful tone, "I was actually surprised you listened to me for the nurse office."

I just shrugged as an answer and I tried to take my bag from him by surprise. I should have known better that I had no chance to success.

Edward just looked at me sarcastically, put my bag further from me, like you do to little kids that try to reach candies in your hands, and he walked toward the parking lot.

I had no choice but follow him, annoyed. Finally, he stopped at my big truck and put my bag on the passenger seat.

"It was open?" I asked

He just gave me my keys back.

"But, they were in my pocket"

I hadn't felt a thing but he should have taken them at some point.

"Goodbye Bella" He said with an amused smile.

And with that, he turned back, probably to wait for his brother that would soon exit the gym.

"Good bye Edward" I answered when my surprised faded, but he was already too far to hear me.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews that pleased me so much. Please don't stop! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, sorry for the delay, I was in 'writer's block mode' for a while. Ok, I admit, I was also very lazy! This is kind of a transition and it not very long but I have already written the suite and will probably be able to upload tonight or at least tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:** Party

That night, I didn't try to question Charlie again. I had too much to think about already. In less than a week, I had become so close to Edward that it was almost unrealistic; I had to wonder if I hadn't dreamed the last afternoon. Maybe, by playing soccer for so long, I had really injured myself and would wake up in the nurse office, realizing it had all been a dream and Edward had never rescued me from the unhealthy atmosphere of the gym. But I had to admit that I wasn't so creative. I couldn't have imagined the feeling of his skin against mine for instance, nor his smell.

I had felt so natural with him; as if I could have told him everything I wanted without acting as someone I wasn't, just to please or impress him. That was something I had noticed with Jessica: she had a tendency to change her character depending on who she was trying to seduce. With Edward, it was the contrary, even if we weren't always thinking the same way; I felt that he could understand me. And it was a comfortable thought.

Just in case, I still pinched myself to verify if I was well awake and it made Charlie look oddly at me from the other side of the kitchen table. Fortunately, he didn't try to understand and went back to chewing his steak, probably lost in his own thoughts.

I wondered how it had been for him, being 17 and in high school. Charlie was liked by everybody as far as I knew; probably that at school, he had had no problem making friends. Maybe he was even amongst the popular crowds. I knew that when my mum had fallen in love with my dad, he was in training in Chicago and quite a match. Renee had told me once that she had had to fight hard to finally interest him. Of course, at this point, she didn't know she wouldn't stand living in the small town of Forks and that she would end up leaving him for more sunny and vast places. Maybe it was this break up that had changed Charlie and made him the silent man he now was. It was almost impossible to believe he was the same person than the one my mum was describing from the time they were still happy. When I looked at my father across the table, I could only see the side of his character he had transmitted me: contented in his aloneness! Charlie accounted only two people as his true friends: Billy Black, the equivalent of the police chief of the Quileute reserve just 20 minutes away from Forks and Harry Clearwater, from the same reserve. Last year when all the available men had helped chasing a lonely bear that had inconveniently chosen Forks' forest for its quarters, Harry had died from a heart attack and Charlie had been much shaken. If possible, he had even closed himself more from the exterior world. He talked and interacted gladly with other people and participated in Fork's life, but I was sure I wasn't the only one to see that his heart was far away.

Chasing away these dark thoughts, I took the now empty plates and began cleaning them up. I had all but forgotten about the charity party Lauren had talked about when Charlie reminded me of it. I grimaced at the thought of Mike, potentially waiting for an answer when the week-end was coming so quickly. Charlie misread my face and I had to reassure him that I would come; it seemed to matter to him. I guessed that he wanted to introduce me to everybody, even if I already knew moss of the inhabitants of Forks. It was the trouble with fathers: they didn't want to miss an occasion to show their daughters around; even more when the said daughter had just came back from a lifetime out of town. And besides pleasing Charlie, I had the secret hope to see Edward at the party. There wasn't a very high probability for that but still; I couldn't miss a chance to shorten my two days without seeing him. So Charlie could go watch his game reassured; I would go.

The next morning, I decided I needed a good breakfast to take strengths: A big day was ahead of me. I had to decide what to say to Mike, to stay strong before Jessica and Lauren, to try to approach Rosalie again and to survive gym. But I would also see Edward and hopefully enjoy our new kind of frankness and it was priceless.

But while doing this little enumeration, I hadn't anticipated being once again the reason of gossips. When I arrived at school I noticed that a lot of people were looking at me. Of course, I should have known better that my little incident during gym with Edward would interest people. The high school had already been in gossiping mode when Rosalie had befriended me, so it was even worse now that I was kind of friend with Edward. It seriously countered my good resolutions.

In math, my new unwanted popularity kept me from speaking to Rosalie. Anyway, she seemed lost in her thoughts and I had already enough trouble trying to understand the lecture.

In the corridors between classes, I heard some of the random rumors going on, including some rather mean for me that assured that the reason why Edward was talking to me was all because of a bet. It was almost instructive, I learned that I was seen in Fork's high as someone that rebuffed every guys. And I even learned that after having refused to go to the school dances with every guys asked me, I had indeed became a challenge for the male population. It was almost worthy of a teenager movie, with the only problem that I was the one being in the spotlight.

Having people commenting on my character was of course more than irritating. But I managed to keep my head up and ignored them all. But another rumor that involved Mike really angered me. The night before, I had had other things to think about than paying attention to the reception my classmates had given to Lauren and Jessica comments. But it seemed that they had been listened to and quite a few people believed their tale about Mike, never asking me out and me turning him down anyway. It required all my strength not to rush into an unlikely-to-succeed action to tell the truth. But I knew how gossips worked well enough to know that people would talk about me even more if I tried to explain myself. So I kept quiet.

But it was made all the more harder when I heard Mike in the corridor, confirming Jessica and Lauren story. Of course, he was just a teenager after all; he wasn't going to admit that he had been humiliating by Edward and that I hadn't given him any answer. But listening to him speaking about my arrogance, without even blinking, I felt fury rising in me. I forced myself to continue my path and not explode in the middle of the school. But I flashed Mike a murderous glance. And it was almost happy making -the more it could be given the circumstances- to see his face fell like wax in the sun. At least, now he knew my answer: I would never go out with him.

After having seen the efficiency of Jessica and Lauren's ways, I have to admit, I was a little bit afraid to see them in class. But in history, a surprise awaited me. Jessica was gesturing excitedly from our table. I hadn't yet sat down that she was already asking me questions. Why had Edward said I was injured? Was it something we had planned together? What had we talked about afterward? Etc... It was unbelievable; as if we were the best friends ever and I had absolutely no reason to be mad at her. Not to mention, close enough to share details of our personal lives. Well it's true that Jessica's life was usually known from most of the girls; but I had no intention of sharing mine; at least not with Jessica. I couldn't understand how she could act like that when she had made me shear tears of anger the previous afternoon and was the reason why I had to raze the walls since the morning. Did she think I had not figured out the little game she had been playing? Or did she think I would forget just because she was acting as a friend again? Or maybe she though the quiet Bella Swan would just be glad the great Jessica was interested in her life?

"Look Jessica" I said "I like you, or at least I did but don't expect me to forgive you if you keep playing double games"

"I really don't know what you are talking about" she said, playing dumb.

"Jessica", I sighted "I know Lauren is your friend. But you changed over the holidays and honestly, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"You don't want to be my friend?" she asked with a little voice.

I had the impression of being back in primary school.

"Not as long as you are acting this way" I said firmly.

She made an outraged face for a while, but I could see something shifting in her eyes. I was almost sure my words had made her think a little about her behavior and I was glad. I almost smiled at the thought of saying it to Edward: "See, I was right to trust my intuition, Jessica is a decent girl." But of course, I wasn't so familiar with him to dare start this kind of discussion topic.

Jessica and I didn't speak again during the class.

Lauren was something else. She ignored me completely. It was almost impressive that in one hour of class and the entire lunch time, she managed never to look my way. I didn't know what to think of that. In a sense it was better, but it made me anxious she had another plan for destroying my reputation. I better remained on my guard. If at that, you add that Angela had a dentistry appointment and Mike had also the good sense of avoiding me, it was a very lonely lunch for me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it; please review, that always pleases me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**2 uploads in 1 day. It's my apology for the delay! Enjoy**

At last, it was time for geology. As always, I was impatient to see Edward and when I arrived, I was glad to see that he was already at our table.

"How is your wrist?" He greeted me with a wink.

My heart almost stopped. Edward had really winked at me? Did he know that on his face, it was way too attractive and could be a sufficient reason to make someone that was already thinking about him all day, become insane? But even if it meant that my heart could stop beating at anytime, I was still happy to see that, at least today, I wouldn't have to pull him out of the silence he so often took refuge in.

When, my heart had steadied enough for me to speak I played along:

"Very well, thank you"

But we didn't have more time for conversation because Mr. Banner entered the classroom. He began his lecture by handing us back our last lab works. As his smile the previous day had suggested, Edward and I had got all our answers right again. Edward did not look very surprised nor relieved. He seemed to be used to good grades and this time I had worked with him and I could be warrant of his good faith in case of unfounded accusation of cheating.

As sad as it was, I knew people would be more ready to think Edward was somehow a cheater instead of admitting the possibility of him just being smart. Maybe it was because it didn't go well with his tough and difficult-to-approach behavior. A guy like Edward was expected to be a rebel that doesn't care about school. I was glad that it wasn't the case and that Edward seemed to understand the importance of school.

Maybe people couldn't just bear the idea that he could have at the same time intelligence, beauty and wealth. I myself had trouble getting my mind around it, especially when I also knew he could be funny and a gentleman. It seemed too much for a single person and I wondered what the drawbacks that had to come with that were. Maybe his sudden changes of mind and outbursts of "stay away from me"?

Just to check if my judgment of him had been right, I couldn't help but ask:

"Remember the test we did on the first day of class?"

He nodded absentmindedly and I continued to speak quietly, hoping Mr. Banner was too absorbed in his correction to pay attention to me.

"How did you know all the answers?"

"How did you know them?" He asked back instead of answering

With shame, I admitted that I had read the book over the holidays and I was suddenly regretting having brought the subject up. As Mike had brilliantly demonstrated on this same first lecture, it wasn't something to be proud of.

"Yeah, that's what you told Mike" Edward said, right on cue.

Great, I had forgotten this possibility of Edward, having heard the discussion we had had with Mike that day, on whether he had been cheating on his test or not. Now at least I was sure; he had heard everything.

"If my memory is right, you told Mike I might have read the book too" he continued.

"Yes" I said with a little voice

At this point, I made the silent promise to learn to think before I began dangerous discussion topics. Was it pathetic that I had imagined I wasn't the only crazy teenager to find an interest in reading during the summer?

"Well, you were right" he answered

Relief washed over me. I had been right.

"But why?" I asked again

He chuckled a little and I regretted my question. I was asking for justifications on something I did myself. But he still finished by answering.

"For a long time, I haven't seen the point of having an education, it was stupid and now, I am trying to catch up by learning as much as I can."

So maybe my classmates had been right about him being a rebel and neglecting school; but he was obviously not like that anymore.

I wondered what had made him change. I would have asked him, but he seemed lost in his thought and was leaning away from me. I had already figured out that he wasn't really eager to talk about himself and from his serious expression, I wondered if he was annoyed to have said so much. But after a long silence he added.

"By the way, that day, thank you for having stood up for me"

"No problem" I mumbled.

My relief was quickly replaced by embarrassment at the memory. But the sight of my blushes didn't stop Edward.

"You didn't know me and I'm pretty sure you weren't my biggest fan... But you still defended me" he added so low I had to concentrate very hard to hear him "Why?"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for more, and as it often happened with him, I found myself telling the truth:

"You don't seem like someone who cares about what others think, so I was sure you didn't cheat. I couldn't just let Mike accuse you."

At this point, he looked really intrigued and just stated:

"You really are different"

This time, I had no doubt he had said it as a compliment and for some reason, I blushed and had to pretend to pay attention to our teacher to hide it. But it wasn't a pretense anymore when Mr. Banner finished the correction and began a lecture on landforms.

The class was interesting but not really challenging. I knew most of it and couldn't help but laugh quietly at the discreet but exasperated sights Edward what uttering when one of our classmates asked stupid questions. The accomplice glances we sometimes exchanged when Mr. Banner was stating some obvious fact was also really funny. All these distractions were maybe why, when the class ended, I had forgotten about gym. It was Edward that reminded me of it.

"Are you ok or do you want to skip gym?" He asked; patiently waiting for me to gather my belongings.

"Gym!" I grumbled. "I had almost forgotten"

It made him laugh and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Is it so funny?"

He tried to regain his seriousness but I could see he had trouble with that. Seeing his half composed face, I couldn't help but laugh a little too. Not to mention; his laugh was contagious.

"It's ok" I said "I didn't change my mind, I will go to gym: I can do it!"

"Are you trying to convince yourself?" Edward asked, amused

"Is that so obvious?"

"I don't understand" he said "It would be so easy to say that your wrist is still hurting"

I didn't want to explain again so I just said: "let's go".

Edward looked exasperated but led the way to the corridor.

We stayed in a comfortable silence on the way and, knowing Edward was next to me, it was almost easy to ignore the whispers of our classmates. Maybe it had something to do with the high spirited mood the sound of Edward's laughter had put me in. It wasn't the first time I had heard him laugh: I had listened to it in the distance, on my memorable expedition behind the trash cans. But today, he had been laughing with me and it was seriously making my day.

Mike was walking ahead of us and, at this view; my good mood was seriously hit. But except reminding me I was now immodest-Bella, it also reminded me of the incoming party and I really wanted to ask Edward if he was going. But we arrived at the gym before I had built enough courage to do so and I left him for my changing room without speaking.

Strangely enough, gym wasn't that bad. But of course it was still plenty unpleasant! We were playing soccer again and I found it very unfair that my classmate had so easily believed my bad behavior toward Mike and hadn't listen to Lauren and Jessica when they had tried to show them how ungrateful I was. At least, this would have been helpful because it would have kept them from continuing their task of making me play; but no, they had to try again!

The good thing was that I noticed that Jessica wasn't so eager to play this little game and she only half heartedly threw me the ball when Lauren was glancing irritatingly her way. But the best part was that I was in Edward team and he intercepted all the balls my classmates were playing in my direction. So I was able to concentrate only on not falling and it was much better than the previous day.

When the game ended, I was proud to realize I had only tripped two or three times and hadn't even fall. So it was rather pleased with me that I changed back in my usual clothes. But I still hurried up to be done before Lauren, who was lingering on the field, arrived: we never know!

I wasn't paying attention when I exited the changing room and I ran straight into Edward.

"Sorry", I said, embarrassed.

But he didn't seem to mind; it's not as if I could have hurt him.

"Bella, please pay a little attention", he said, mockingly, "It's hard enough to keep you alive for one hour of gym but if you are as dangerous outside, I give up".

"Sorry" I said again.

His words let me confused. I wanted to react and to say something light but I didn't know what. He was worried for me? He tried to keep me alive? It was too good to be true.

So I just managed a little: "Thanks" and I walked next to him toward the parking lot.

Once again, the thought of asking him if he was going to the party crossed my mind. I took our unplanned meeting as a sign and, this time, I found the courage to question him.

"Did you hear about the charity party this week-end?" I asked in with what I hoped, was a casual voice.

"I heard people talk about it" He answered.

And I had the disagreeable sensation he was referring to Mike's attempt to ask me out.

"But did you know it was a big event that will probably gather the entire city?" I continued, not letting myself be sidetracked

"No" he admitted.

"Anyway, I think you should go. You and your family could get acquainted to your new town" I said.

His face stayed emotionless and I didn't know what to add. When he realized I was done, he seemed to think for a long time before finally answering.

"I don't now Bella".

The way he said my name was good, but the "I don't know" wasn't. I would have advertised the event as Lauren had done but I was well placed to know that it wasn't a very efficient way to convince someone to go to a party he didn't seemed eager to go. So I just waited for him to elaborate and after a while, he finally did.

"This kind of events, it's just not my thing" he said "Nor my family's".

In only a few minutes, his previously smiling face had shifted for a very serious and unreadable facade and I regretted having brought it up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I answered, trying to lighten the mood. I spotted Emmett coming our way and I figured out Edward wouldn't say anything more.

"Anyway, now you know." I concluded.

My truck was close to us so I said goodbye to Edward and was relieved to disappear behind the wheel. Edward was still impervious and I knew I wouldn't see him Saturday night. Even if I had never asked him to come to the party for me, I still felt rejected and I was glad to leave the parking lot. The hurt I felt made me aware that my new closeness with Edward had given me hope that he might like me the way I did. As if that was possible.

That night, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this mistake again and I vowed not to ruin our budding friendship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review! And thank you for the people that already did review and put my story in their favorites. It's good to see...**


	20. Chapter 20

It's funny to see how you can be high-spirited one day and not so much the following. That was what I realized that Friday. The previous day, I had managed to hold my head up and to go through the mess that was high school with a new gossip, without too much trouble. But when I arrived in the parking lot and realized that people had not have enough time to mutter about me, I felt very tired. Maybe it was linked with the terrible weather with which I had woken up: stormy and cold. It promised a great day!

To make matters worse, my favorite silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen and I couldn't decently wait for it by this weather. And it was too bad because seeing Edward might have given me some courage to begin my day. But I guessed that I would have to do without.

My morning passed very slowly and I only paid minimum attention on classes. As it was unfortunately often the case, I didn't meet Edward in the corridors. This boy was way too discreet for my liking, but being the target of the latest discussions, I could understand the need to stay hidden when you were a part of the F4 and thus the everlasting subject of gossips.

The only good thing in my day was the return of Angela. Now that Mike and Jessica had joined Lauren in her noble goal of ignoring me-Mike because he was smart enough to know I was still mad at him for lying and Jessica for pretty much the same reasons- the lunch time was pretty lonely for me and I was glad to have at least one friendly person to talk too. But it didn't keep me from polishing off my meal to arrive as early as possible in Geology.

Actually, I had been in such a hurry that I arrived first in the classroom. I took this opportunity to get some reading done. But when most of my classmates arrived and Edward was still nowhere to be seen, I found it much harder to concentrate on my book. After the first few days, he had always been early in class and his delay worried me. The view from the window gave into the parking lot and I would have checked for his car; but the weather hadn't improved and the sky was now so dark you couldn't see more than 3 feet away.

Mr. Banner arrived and Edward was still missing. We had an experiment to do and I found it much less fun without him. I just did the work as fast as I could and when Mr. Banner came my way and complimented me for my good results; I didn't even have the heart to smile. And to think I was the one that didn't want a lab mate! It would have been hard to believe; now that I was so anxious of his disappearance. The most troubling part in all that was the fact that Mr. Banner didn't look surprised of Edward's absence. He actually asked me to give him my notes and it really looked like he had been informed beforehand that Edward would be missing. Maybe, he was sick and his parents had called the school? I felt suddenly very concerned for him, more than just a lab mate would be. But I refrained myself from asking Mr. Banner for information. I had promised myself that I would act only as Edward's friend.

As an automat, I went to gym. I must have had some luck after all since the day where Edward wasn't there to protect me from my over-enthusiast classmates, coincided on a theory day that didn't involve any sport playing. But this did little to my mood. Especially when I realized that Emmett was missing too; this eliminated the possibility of Edward being sick. Except if he had synchronized diseases with his adopted brother of course, but I doubted it! So this absence must have been planned and that was why the teachers could have been warned.

Strangely, that was maybe the worse for me. I had seen Edward the previous evening and he hadn't said anything about an oncoming absence. Now that he wasn't there anymore, I had trouble recalling how Edward was behaving around me and I began to doubt he considered me as a friend. Maybe I had exaggerated a little. I saw us close but apparently, we were just lab mates. The menacing clouds outside the windows reflected exactly my mood at this moment.

This dark day finished in the dark weather and when I went to bed, way too early, I felt asleep on the depressing thought that the Cullens would definitively be missing the charity party. It proved me that I had still been hoping for them to show up; even after promising me I would stop having impossible hopes. I was incorrigible.

I woke up Saturday morning in the silent house, to find a note from Charlie telling me he had gone fishing. I looked out by the window to discover that the sky was still black and that it was raining hard. I wished my dad a lot of luck with fishing. I guessed that when you liked something as Charlie liked fishing; you wanted to go even when the sky menaced to fall apart. But I still looked suspiciously from the dark sky to the note. Maybe it was my imagination but for these last few days, Charlie had been acting weird. Well; maybe it was because I had been paying more attention since my realization of how little I knew him. I sighted: obviously, I still had to work on that!

I had woken up with my mind still full of black thoughts, but I was more determined and I managed to do everything I had to do efficiently without thinking too much about the Cullen and their last absence. It was a relief to be out of the school and alone in a private place. I needed that after the crazy week I had had. After the laundry, some cooking, my homework, I even had spare time to read before thinking about preparing myself for the party. I really didn't want to leave the cosiness of the quiet house to be urged in a loud crowd of people and to have to mingle with them. But I had said yes to Charlie and when he came back at the end of the afternoon, drenched, I was all ready. I was waiting for him in the sofa, practicing the smile I had decided to keep tonight. Charlie didn't need to know what a bore this party was for me.

The time for Charlie to take a shower and to put his best pants and shirt and we were ready to go.

The town meeting hall had been transformed for the night as a dancing hall and when Charlie and I made our way through its large doors, we were met by a flood of music, agitation and lights. At least, Lauren hadn't lie: the room looked amazing. On a stage, placed against the opposite wall, a band was playing a catchy song and a little group of people were dancing with enthusiasm before them. On the ceiling, large spots were illuminating the room and creating geometric shapes of different colors, giving both a joyful and disturbing atmosphere at the scene. Waiters in perfect uniforms were floating around the groups of people, carrying heavy-looking trays of food and drinks. And everywhere, familiar faces were laughing and chatting animatedly with each other. It really was a party!

While Charlie was paying for our tickets, I realized it was the first time I was going to a party in Forks. And even back in Phoenix, except for a few birthdays, I wasn't really famous for my attendance to this kind of events. Of course, this one was different, it was a town celebration; but still, I was in totally unknown territory. A wave of panic washed through me and I suddenly wondered why I had accepted so easily to come. I hadn't paid much attention to my presentation and was wearing my classiest jean with a simple blue blouse. Looking at the other girls, I immediately felt underdressed. They were mostly in dresses even if it was now storming outside. But it's not as if I had had much choice. The only skirt I possessed was kaki colored and formal and would have looked even more out of place in this blur of bright fabrics.

I looked back to Charlie that was coming my way with two tickets in hand and a huge smile on his face and it reminded me why I was doing this. My dad was happy and it was worth some sacrifices. I smiled back but I couldn't help but think at all the other town events Charlie must have gone to, hoping to show his daughter around but unable to do so. It made me feel guilty. But it quickly faded away after Charlie had introduced me to at least 10 different gathering of people and explained how well I was doing in school and how I hoped to be accepted into an ivy league college. This was torture. I felt like I was 12 again, listening to Charlie's version of my life without participating much. But I couldn't stop his pleasure even if I had never felt so self conscious. I think I blushed more in half an hour than in one week to Charlie's word and the answering comments and compliments from our interlocutors. Except for Angela, Mike and Jessica's parents that I knew already, they were people I recalled having met once or twice in town. Sometimes, they would tell me the name of one of my classmates they were the parents of. But I forgot everything almost immediately.

Even if I was ill at ease, listening to the tales my dad was proudly relating from my life, I didn't want to leave him to join the people my age because the few teenagers I recognized from school were all dancing and it wasn't a very safe occupation for me. So I kept up with my dad.

Finally, I spotted the familiar face of Rosalie, seating on a bench not too far from me. She was unsurprisingly gorgeous in a simple but elegant black dress and some boys, too old to be in high school, were asking her to dance and pleading loudly to have some attention from her. I must admit that they were courageous given the fact that Rosalie seemed to be on the verge of murdering them. One that seemed to be the leader of the boys even kneeled to kiss her hand and she removed it so quickly that he kissed his knee instead. It made me laugh and I decided that since I was a girl, I might go see her and come back alive. I excused myself in the middle of Charlie story, of course embarrassing, on how I had won a poetry contest in middle school and I approached Rosalie's bench.

I doubted that I really impressed the boys with my plain jean and my makeup-free face. Some of them checked me out curiously but the leader seemed to have had enough and they went to dance with the other young people before I blushed. At my view, Rosalie looked annoyed but she didn't chase me away when I sat next to her.

"They seemed nice" I giggled.

She flashed me the murderous glance she had given the boys and I swallowed with difficulty. Maybe joking would be for later I though judiciously.

"You know them?" I asked

She didn't answer and looked the other way. Ok, so she was giving me the silent treatment. It seemed to be her usual trick to discourage people. But it was without counting on my stubbornness.

"Oh! Maybe you do know them but you will tell me that you don't" I said sarcastically.

This made her react.

"You came to accuse me?" she asked nastily. "Go ahead; I don't care what you think"

"Calm down" I said.

It was hard to laugh when she looked so angry but I managed to do it anyway.

"I did it" I said proudly, "I made you speak..."

She turned to look at me with bewilderment.

"... And pay attention" I added. "I don't accuse you of anything. You must have had your reasons to lie and I don't blame you"

Rosalie's face looked more and more confused.

"You are not mad?" She finally asked.

"No" I answered truthfully. "You didn't have to turn your back on me for that. Not talking about things doesn't help with anything"

She looked dreamy for a while and I decided to try my luck and asked:

"So what was that all about? You have known he Cullens for a while?"

She shook her head and looked suddenly pleading

"Please Bella, don't ask me and I won't lie anymore".

I nodded, slightly disappointed to be still in the same state in my resolution of this mystery. But Rosalie was speaking to me again and it was an undeniable improvement. She even looked as if she wanted to tell me the truth but didn't know how. So I really couldn't be mad at her.

We stayed still for a moment, watching the agitation in front of us, and finally, Rosalie sighted and I saw her look to a severe looking and gorgeous blond woman. No need to be a genius to guess it was her mother. It was funny to see that the man that accompanied her was rather unimpressive and insignificant. They didn't leave there mansion very often and it was the first time I saw them. I watched Rosalie's mum scan the room, probably looking for her daughter, and when her eyes felt on us, Rosalie stiffened and told me she had to go. I watched her made her way in the crowd and was about to go back to my dad when Mike appeared in front of me.

* * *

**Hey my dear readers. Stay tuned for the rest of the party, coming soon ! Thanks for my reviewers. Reviews are like an addiction and once you have tasted them, you can't stop . So I wouldn't mind more of them ! :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. Mostly because I wasn't really sure were my characters were going. But big changes in the story are coming soon. (It's time because I feel like there isn't enough things happening). Anyway: Enjoy!**

When he saw I had noticed his arrival, Mike smiled at me. But strangely, his smile wasn't the warm and happy smile he usually used. It was a sarcastic smile that made me shiver. I was half wondering if I should find an excuse to avoid him when he held his hand, with an air of perfect confidence. It was as if he knew what I was thinking and forbade me to leave. Something was definitely odd in this behavior. In fact, everything in Mike's appearance looked different. He was...sloppy I decided. And Mike was never sloppy. But when he made a step forward toward me, I understood what was so wrong with him: His breath was saturated with alcohol.

"Mike," I began in a smoothing tone "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer and kept looking at me with a strange, quizzical look.

Not knowing what to do or say, and not daring upsetting him by leaving, I just waited there, cursing silently the waiters that had given him alcohol when he was obviously underage.

He looked at me for a long moment, measuring me with glassy eyes, and I wondered how many drinks he had had. Finally, he broke the silence and said in a slow and trailing voice:

"Isabella Swan!"

"Isabella Swan!" he repeated

"Isabella Swan!" he said once again, his voice becoming louder and louder.

Heads began to turn in our direction and when Mike opened his mouth again, I quickly stood up and took his arm to lead him outside. If he wanted to continue shouting my name in his drunken voice, it would be better to do so out of hear range.

As we passed, I tried to ignore the questioning looks of the guests and was glad that Charlie didn't seem to be around. I guess we were making a strange picture. Mike was under the shock of my sudden move and I was pretty sure he hadn't realized we were moving. In fact his expression was the one of a 3 years old trying to add 2 plus 2 and he was putting all his weight on me, while I tried not to trip. We had just passed the big doors that leaded outside, when Mike finally seemed to realize we had crossed half of the room and struggled to free himself of my grip. He was making clumsy and slow gestures but I was more than willing to let him go. When I released him, he looked puzzled for a moment and make uncoordinated steps under the rain before realizing it and coming back next to me, in the shelter of the roof. At least, the rain must have had woke him up a little because when he looked at me again, his eyes weren't so empty anymore. But I wasn't sure it was better.

"Who do you think you are?" He started again.

I realized that his voice was more assured but I don't think he wanted me to answer. What would I have answered anyway?

"You think you are so much better that the other?"He asked, and I felt my eyes widen in confusion.

"With your...your" Mike struggled for his words "hair?" he finally asked.

Yeah sure, I was better than the other because of my hair, I thought. But my discomfort was growing by the minute and I still didn't know what to say to calm Mike.

"And your smooth skin?" he continued.

It was getting worst and worst. I would have 10 times preferred Charlie, reciting my grades to every inhabitant of Forks, rather than being there with Mike, listening to his drunken rant about my smooth skin.

"You think you are too good for me?"Mike asked "you are not even the prettiest girl at school and you act like...like you are a princess. The world must turn around you. You Isabella Swan! Too good to go to prom, to pretty to accept a date! You are just a spoiled little brat..."

At this point, Mike's words became unintelligible but it was for the best. His harsh sentences were slowing sinking in and my discomfort was turning into pain. Mike was still talking, his face red and angry and making huge gestures in my direction. The few words I could catch weren't to improve my state.

"Spoiled...ugly mind...hypocrite...liar..."

I was now feeling really bad. Mike was hurt and it was my fault. But at the same time, he was being so harsh. He wasn't saying any insults but he was showing the worst in me. And it was even harder to hear. Of course, he was drunk and I shouldn't have been paying attention. But I couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Maybe I was spoiled and ungrateful. Maybe I was mean to turn people down.

The more Mike spoke, the worse I felt. He was right, I was a terrible person. I hadn't realized the exhaustion the last days had left me in: everybody looking at me, whispering, thinking what Mike was now saying aloud... but this one-sided discussion was opening my eyes. I couldn't handle so much judgment anymore and I slowly felt myself giving up my tough act and becoming weaker and weaker. But I couldn't do anything except wait for Mike to stop.

After long minutes, I found enough courage to articulate "Stop Mike, stop that". But my words were lost in him. He was repeating again and again what he thought of me and my legs began shaking. I let myself slide along the wall and sat on the floor, trying, unsuccessfully, to turn Mike's word off. But suddenly, he stopped. Already fearing the worth, I slowly raised my head to see why and I froze. Edward was there; in all his beauty. Maybe it was because I was seeing him from below, but he looked huge; much taller than Mike who was slowly shriveling on himself. And I could understand why: Edward looked positively furious. In this moment, I thought he could kill somebody without afterthoughts. But even knowing that, and knowing I must be afraid, I only felt relieved to see him.

Mike was coming back to his senses and the alcohol must have made him braver because he didn't run away like any sensible person would have. Instead, he said some more unintelligible words.

"Go. Away."Edward articulated, very slowly

This time, Mike realized the seriousness of the menace and disappeared in the darkness.

In a flash, Edward was kneeling down in front of me. His face still reflected the anger he had been in but his voice was soft when he spoke to me.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes" I quickly said, standing up at once. I still felt bad of course. But I was more furious with myself to have let Mike have the better of me. I had promised myself to be strong and here I was: almost crying again, and again in front of Edward. He must have read the resolution in my face because he didn't insist and stood up too.

"So, you changed your mind?" I asked, trying to make my voice sounds natural. "You came?"

"As you can see" he answered, gesturing to himself.

He was also acting as if everything was fine and we were just having a nice discussion. But I could see he wasn't convinced by my act.

"Is the rest of your family here?" I continued, trying to forget Mike's words. But it was more easily said than done.

"Just Emmett" Edward answered, with a polite voice that sounded fake.

I could have asked about his parents but the words "hypocrite" and "liar" were still ringing in my ears and I couldn't think clearly about the discussion I was having.

"Cut it out Bella". Edward said.

Apparently, our formal talk was over. I tried desperately to find something to say because I really needed to change my mind. But I couldn't find anything. We stayed like that, trying to imagine what the other was thinking for an uncalculating amount of time, when he finally said:

"You're not like that"

I kept silent

"Mike doesn't know you at all, and neither does the rest of the school. You are not spoiled, nor a liar, and you certainly aren't hypocrite."

He was going to continue but I gestured for him to stop. I had listened long enough.

"Thanks" I said.

It was just the opinion of Edward, the boy who had just arrived, against all the school's gossips, but I felt instantly better. And when I spoke again, I didn't have to pretend speaking naturally.

"So, just you and Emmett?"

He chuckled at my sudden change of subject and nodded.

"You made me curious" he added.

"I'm glad you came" I said truthfully.

I didn't know what to say after that so I just took some steps along the building. I wasn't ready to head back in the noisy room. Edward walked with me. Now that Mike had stopped yelling at me, I realized how cold it was outside, but before I even shivered, Edward had removed his jacket and put it on my shoulders.

"You shouldn't be so lightly dressed outside" he said simply.

"Thanks" I said again.

His jacket was wonderfully warm and it smelled like him. I try to be as discreet as possible but I couldn't help but breath in it.

"So..." I began. "Where are your parents?"

It seemed like a simple enough question but I felt Edward stiffen.

"Why is it always you who ask the questions?" he asked.

"It's not true" I said.

Ok, so maybe I was a little bit curious but I wasn't always asking him questions. Or was I?

Edward laughed his musical laugh and I realized I must have looked really thoughtful.

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked.

"Actually, they do" he said really seriously.

It caught me by surprise and I stopped walking. Edward stopped too and we looked at each other. I finally gathered enough courage to ask the questions that had bothered me for so long.

"Who are you Edward? And who is your family?"

"Let's go" he said. "It's cold outside".

He made a move to go back in the room where the party was still in full swing but I didn't go for his escape. Once again, Edward was making cryptic remarks, appearing just at the right moment, disappearing one day without telling anybody... The emptiness I had felt when I had seen that Edward wasn't in class Friday came back to me.

"I thought we were friends, but I don't know you" I continued.

Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment but he finally said:

"I can't do that.".

He had spoken softly. But it didn't stop the words from hurting me. It was twice now that he was telling me to go away. And it was 2 times too much.

Without waiting for an answer, he turned his back to me and walked quickly toward the entrance of the town hall.

I didn't follow him and waited a moment outside. I was exasperated with myself and even with the entire mankind. Why couldn't we be happy with what we had? I knew Edward was mysterious about his family, and I knew speaking about it upset him. Why couldn't I enjoy his company and only talk about light subjects he wasn't against discussing? I kept promising myself I would stop harassing him so that he wouldn't have to tell me to go away; but each time I was around him, it was stronger than me, I just wanted to know him and all his secrets. Right then, with the rain falling around me, I realized I couldn't just stay close to Edward and try to be a not-noisy friend. I wanted more. And I also knew that I would never have it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Eventually, I decided that I couldn't delay it any longer; I had to go back into the party room. The heat hit me when I entered again and I realized that I had been freezing. And then I realized something else: I was still wearing Edward's jacket. This meant that I had to find him again, after he had told me to stay away...again. But for now, I couldn't see him anywhere. While I had been wandering in the cold, along the wall of the building, I hadn't seen how many people had arrived. But the room was now full of elegantly dressed Forks 'inhabitants. No doubt that the event was a huge success. Needless to say that, so far, my night wasn't as successful!

Trying to find my path around the people, I almost jumped when somebody poke me on the shoulder. But I was instantly reassured by the sight of a huge boy, a grin equally huge on his face, long black hair and beautiful brown skin, looking at me.

"Jacob" I beamed "What are you doing here?"

He made an act of being hurt:

"Say that you don't want to see me here" he muttered.

"Of course not" I laughed "It's just that it has been so long!"

And it had been. Jacob was the son of Billy Black, my dad's best friend from the Quileute reserve. As it seemed, I used to see him and his 2 sisters when I was still spending my holidays in Forks. I had forgotten all about them but I had seen Jacob again at some occasions last year and we had always gone along well. He was the kind of boy who seemed to be always happy and as his optimism was communicative, I liked being entailed in his bubble of happiness.

I took a better look at him. Even if he must have been in his early 16, he looked tall and strong.

"Look at you" I said. "You are taller each time I see you. You are what 6'5''"?

"6'9''" he said smugly.

And I couldn't help but laugh at his tone. See what I just said about his communicative enthusiasm?

"Is your dad here as well?" I asked

"Sure" he replied.

And he pointed at one side of the room. Sure enough, my dad and Billy were talking together, visibly enjoying being reunited. I admired Billy to have come all the way through the room with his unpractical wheelchair. Preserving the peace in Forks area wasn't as easy as it might seem and Billy had been paralyzed from the lower body after having been shot while trying to stop a fight that had gone very wrong. He wasn't working anymore of course and I wondered how he felt to see that Charlie, who was also a peace-keeper, was still able to do the job they both loved. Even if I knew I shouldn't think like that, I was grateful that my dad had his 2 legs still working.

"I better say hi to him" I said to Jacob.

"Are you afraid he will be upset if you don't?" He asked me

"Please Jake, be over it" I said.

I had made the mistake one day to admit that his dad frightened me. He had this aura of authority and looked at people as if he knew things nobody else did. This was maybe the case actually. Each time his penetrating gaze was on me I felt like I was a 12 years old again. And of course, Jacob never missed on occasion to make fun of me for that!

I let him open the way and followed him where our fathers were gathered.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie greeted me. "Where have you been?"

"Just outside" I said quickly. "It's so crowded in here" I added quickly, hoping my father wouldn't ask for more details.

"Hello Bella", Billy Black said in his bass voice.

And I had to hold one of his famous gazes that made me think he was looking right into my soul.

"Hi Billy", I said the more naturally I could manage.

I tried not to look in Jacob's direction but it was hard because I could hear him chuckle quietly.

Whatever Billy saw in me, he didn't react in any way and soon, our fathers were back in their discussion about fishing, without paying more attention to us. But Jacob's eyes were still on me.

"What kind of jacket is that?" He asked me out of the blue.

Crap, I had forgotten that I was still wearing Edward's too big jacket.

"Oh, just some jacket a friend lent me. It's cold outside."I said brightly.

And I hoped the lights were strong enough to hide my blushing cheeks. But given the suspicious look, Jacob gave me, probably not.

"Which reminds me, I have to give it back" I explained.

Jacob's expression passed from suspicion to gloom. I figured he just didn't want me to leave so quickly. But on the other hand, I was afraid to miss Edward if he decided to go home early. Charlie wasn't very observant but surely, he would start questioning me if I came home with a boy's jacket. It was one discussion I could avoid.

I started to scan the room again, but this time, I had no trouble finding Edward. He was leaning against the wall, not 20 feet from me and looking in my direction. I apologized to Jacob and made my way toward him.

He was still looking straight at me and when I moved closer, I realized that his mood looked bad. Was he angry? No it looked more like resignation or sadness maybe? I couldn't quite pinpoint what his expression looked like but I was worried. I had thought that it was just like the last time: Edward, telling me to go away, and then me going back to him, and us acting as if nothing had happened. But apparently, this time, he had meant it.

I closed the distance between us, took off the jacket and thanked him while I gave it back.

He took it absentmindedly but his expression didn't change.

Trying to do small talks was probably not a good idea and I was considering leaving without having got an answer when he spoke.

"You know this people?" He asked.

I looked in the direction he showed with his chin. He was speaking about the Black: Billy, still talking with my father and Jacob, looking our way with a strange expression. I quickly turned away.

"Sure, it's Billy Black, my dad's best friend and his son Jacob" I explained.

As soon as I spoke, I sensed Edward tense and I had the strangest idea that maybe, he was jealous of Jacob. But I quickly chased it away. It would make no sense. First, because there was nothing between Jacob and me and also because Edward wasn't looking at Jacob, he was looking at Billy.

"Do you know them?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No", he said with a low voice I didn't recognize.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" He answered in this same low voice. He looked as if he had shut himself down completely and I knew I wouldn't get anything from him in this state. But he did spoke again, and I wished he hadn't:

"This was a really bad idea."

"What?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"Trying to be friend"

Really he had tried? First news! Until now, he had done everything to discourage me.

He finally looked at me and said one more time.

"I don't want anything to do with you"

I looked at Edward, becoming angry, tired, disappointed even. And then, the realization came: Edward had said that he didn't want anything to do with me. Not a friendship, but not a speaking-state either. Soon we would be in the same situation we had been in the first weeks of school, when Edward was silent. And I found myself hopping that Edward had never spoken to me. That he had never written about Rosalie on the margin of his notes. Because if he hadn't; I wouldn't have hoped that he would someday become more than my friend. And I wouldn't be hurt right now.

I was vaguely aware that Edward had left, but I stayed right where I was, too shocked to move. My eyes caught him going to his brother Emmet, who was talking to an unwilling Rosalie. They exchanged a quick word and they both left the party and disappeared in the night.

I forced myself to move and I sat heavily on a bench, looking at my feet, my mood too dark to pay more attention to the word outside. But then, two high eel's shoes came into my field of vision and I had to look up.

Rosalie was standing in front of me, an air of resignation on her face:

"Do you like him that much?" she asked

I nodded wordlessly.

She sighed and kneeled in front of me. And then, she did the last thing I expected her to do: she hugged me.

* * *

**It's strange how some days, it's easier to write than others. This upload was an easy one: I wonder if you can tell. Anyway, what do you think of the story?**

**By the way, I know I don't say it enough but thank you to all the people that review (especially my regular ones ;) ) it means a lot to me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 7:** Revelations

The next day, it was sunny and the sky was of an unusually pure blue color, washed from all the rain. In my truck, on my way to Rosalie's place, I still couldn't believe all that had happened the night before. Even if I hadn't drunk anything except some sodas, it all seemed a little bit blurry, as if the overflow of events had failed to register in my brain. I remembered the outline though: Charlie's eagerness to introduce me, Mike incoherent reproaches, Edward's arrival... Strangely, I remembered everything about Edward; Jacob, re-Edward and finally, Rosalie. The end of the night had happened like a dream and I was still wondering if it had been real. I hoped so, because I didn't want to park at Rosalie's place and have her tell me that she had never invited me over.

After she had found me on my bench and comforted me the best she could, Rosalie had decided that she would tell me all she knew about the Cullens. I had been so grateful that I had hugged her without even thinking about it. But she hadn't seemed to mind. She had told me that I could come to her place as soon as the next day, and when I had explained that I usually spent my Sunday afternoons with Angela, she had sighted and said:

"Oh well... She can come too. After all, one more people in the secret or one less...besides she could be useful".

And that's how Rosalie, Angela and I gathered, on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Rosalie's house, which was more of a mansion than a house, was huge. But somehow, it didn't feel really welcoming. The walls were too white and every inch of the house was so clean that it didn't look natural. Not as if a family with two teenagers were living in it. I wondered if the house had always looked so neat or if Rosalie and Jasper had been able to play or to run or to do whatever kids do to entertain themselves. I really hoped they did. But somehow, I knew Rosalie's childhood had probably not been a lot of fun.

Fortunately for me, Rosalie's parents weren't home and I sighted of relief. If I was already scared of Billy Black, I can let you imagine how I would have felt in front of the Hales.

Rosalie didn't make us visit the house and I took it as a sign that she didn't like it more than I did. She took 3 glasses and a bottle in the fridge and we followed her in her room. It was as big as the entire living room of Charlie's house. At least, by the posters and pictures on the walls, you could tell that someone was living in there. But it was also very tidy and I guessed that Mrs. Hale didn't want Rosalie's room messy; just like she didn't want her daughter less than perfect.

For a moment, Angela and I didn't know what to do; but Rosalie told us to sit down on the sofa that was making the corner of the room and we complied. She apologized for the drinks because there was nothing to drink in the house except for carrot juice, but we reassured her quickly, saying that it was all right and took the glasses she offered. Sure enough, it was full of on orange liquid smelling really strongly of carrot and after one sip I realized that it was disgusting. Poor Rosalie, she had to drink that every day? I didn't ask and continued taking small sips politely, trying not to grimace.

For a while that's all we did and it was becoming really awkward. But Angela, bless her, cut the silence.

"So...Why don't you two tell me what's going on? Or am I the only one to find this reunion weird?" she said bluntly.

It effectively broke the ice and before I could stop Rosalie, she blurted out:

"It happens, that Bella here, as a major crush on an old friend" She said.

I choked and almost spat the disgusting liquid. Rosalie's mother would have hated me for spoiling the deep carpet. Somehow, I managed to swallow but Angela still had to beat me on the back for me to stop coughing.

I was still recovering when Angela answered:

"Oh yeah, Edward Cullen" she said, not surprised in the least.

"Yes, this one. Did you notice too?" Rosalie asked, on a conversational tone.

"Sure, Bella was drooling over him the first day he arrived" Angela continued, with the same tone. "And you should see how red she gets when someone says his name. Not to mention that it's all the school is talking about; how she is the only person Edward is friend with".

Well...not anymore I thought sadly.

Angela and Rosalie both seemed to enjoy their little game; citing every situation in which I had blushed/made a fool of myself/daydreamed... and I was looking from one to the other, completely taken aback. First, if Angela had figures out about Edward, why hadn't she mentioned anything? Well, I kind of knew the answer, for the same reasons I hadn't mentioned her obvious crush on Ben Cheney. But then, how did she know that Edward and Rosalie were friends? Even for me that had known they knew each other, the fact they were old friends was news.

5 minutes later, they were still laughing at my expense and I decided they had had enough.

"Hey ho, I'm right here" I reminded them.

That got their attention.

"Are you done? Yes I have a slight crush on Edward but can we move on?" I asked.

"Sorry" Angela said, still laughing, "But you should have seen your face."

I could admit that it must have been pretty funny to see me realize that my secret wasn't really one; so I smiled goodheartedly. But after that, we were serious again.

"So..."Angela started "we are here for...?"

In fact, I wasn't really sure myself. Rosalie had said that she would tell me everything she knew about the Cullens, but I was hoping she hadn't changed her mind overnight. I watched as hesitation crossed her features but after one look in my direction, she seemed to decide.

"We are here because I know things about the Cullens and I think Bella must know them if she wants to understand Edward."

To say that I was curious to hear what Rosalie had to say would be an understatement.

"But First, everything I say must stay in this room" she said dramatically.

I nodded slowly to show her my dedication and Angela followed my lead.

"I met Edward and Emmett in Seattle, 3 years ago." Rosalie started "they were living in an orphanage called "Aloe"".

Angela kept nodding with a very serious expression and already, a hundred questions came to my mind. But I tried to organize my thoughts.

I remembered the first day of school, when Angela had mentioned that Emmett had been adopted. It made sense that he had lived in an orphanage, even if in my mind, I had assumed that he had been adopted as a baby. But I didn't know about Edward living in an orphanage, it took me by surprise. At least, it could explain his difficulty to open to others. I knew orphanages were just normal places for people without parents, but in my mind, it was dark and scary and children fought between themselves. Wait a minute, places for people without parents?

"But, I thought only Emmett was adopted. Isn't Edward, Carlisle Cullen's biological son?" I asked.

"Carlisle is Indeed Edward's dad and he adopted Emmett 2 years ago" Rosalie explained, "Emmett lost his parents in a car accident when he was 5"

I felt a tinge of sadness at this new information, putting the ever-happy face of Emmett and this loss together. Rosalie's face had also become noticeably sadder in her last sentence and I tried to change her mind by going back to Edward's topic.

"So what was Edward doing in an orphanage if he had parents?" I asked.

"That's the tricky part" Rosalie said.

She looked at me very seriously and asked:

"Are you sure you want to know? Once you are in the secret, there is no coming back"

I thought for a moment but no very long. Whatever it was, I was ready to hear it. And it was a little late for going back.

"Yes" I said. "I won't regret my choice."

"I'm more afraid that I will be the one regretting it" Rosalie murmured so low that I wondered if I was meant to hear. But she took a deep breath and said:

"When I met the 2 boys, Carlisle was in jail."

Angela and I let our mouths drop. Jail? Like in "committed a crime?" like in "dangerous"? My mind was going crazy. Angela was the first to recover. I noticed that she had taken a notepad and a pen and was taking notes as a real professional.

"What about Edward's mum?" She asked.

"There is no mum that I know of" Rosalie said.

At this news, I felt really stupid. I had kept asking Edward where his parents were without thinking once that he could have no mum. Very sensitive Bella!

I realized that Rosalie was looking very intently at me as if to see how I was copping with the news that the boy I liked was in fact the son of a former convict. Charlie would love it! I composed myself and decided to be logical. After all, if Carlisle had been in jail, it wasn't Edward's fault, and maybe it wasn't for something very serious. Some people went to jail for business problems or stuff like that. It doesn't have to be for a murder.

"And why was he in prison? Because he is not there anymore, right? He lives with Edward and Emmett in Forks?" I asked calmly. After the "no-mum" news, I didn't want to assume anything anymore. And even if it seemed logical that Carlisle had gotten out of jail in order for his son and Emmett to leave the orphanage, I wanted a confirmation

Rosalie seemed appeased.

"Yes, he has served his sentence. But for the reason why he went to jail, that the problem; Emmett and Edward didn't exactly pour out on the subject."

"Try to tell the whole story, the more precisely you can" Angela encouraged

"Well, it began when our parents sent us in a summer camp in Seattle, Jasper and me. They wanted to travel during the break and enrolled us for 3 weeks of personal development program."

I grimaced at the idea of such holidays and it didn't escape to her notice.

"Yeah, I know, not my idea of a good time either. And it was full of rich kids from Seattle too" She said. "Anyway, we didn't stay very long, after 3 days; Jasper got bamboozled by a nasty girl that worked in the kitchen. She was called Maria and she convinced him to run away with her. I think she was only playing and Jasper...well, he fell hard for her."

It was hard to imagine quiet Jasper running away from a summer camp with a girl he barely knew. But when I shared my doubts, Angela just snickered and Rosalie sighed.

"Jasper wasn't always that serious" Rosalie explained.

Angela raised her eyebrows and Rosalie surrendered:

"Ok, he had a very bad adolescent crisis. He was a total rebel. Satisfied? Can I continue my story?"

We both pressed her to do so and she resumed

"I knew Maria was part of some kind of gang and I managed to convince a friend I had in the camp to come with me to look for Jasper. It turned out that that friend knew all the gangs pretty well..."

Maybe it was my imagination, but Rosalie didn't seem very fond of the friend in question.

"We arrived in a neighborhood that...well...wasn't the kind of place my mum would want me to be. Maria's gang and other gangs had their headquarters in the area and we were looking for them."

Rosalie seemed to hesitate for a moment before going on

"My friend and I, we had a fight and we parted."

I would have asked for details but she didn't seem too incline to speak more about this "friend".

"I was in huge trouble all alone in this part of Seattle but I was extremely lucky to meet the good people: Emmett and Edward. Their orphanage was in the area and even if they weren't part of any gang, they knew them well. But we had some trouble finding Maria. I couldn't go back in the camp without Jasper so Emmett and Edward accommodated me in the orphanage where I spent 3 days without any news from him."

"What?" Angela and I said in unison.

"You spent 3 days hidden in an orphanage in the bad neighborhoods of Seattle, with 2 unfamiliar boys when you were barely 15 years old?" asked Angela.

"It wasn't like that" Rosalie laughed "Emmett and Edward had a best friend called Alice and she had a spare bed in her dorm so I just slept there. Really, it wasn't so strange"

Even knowing this arrangement, I was still shocked. I was seeing Rosalie in a totally different way.

"And after 3 days?" Angela pressed on

"Alice managed to find Jasper. I think he had figured out that Maria was just playing with him and he was heartbroken." We both spent 2 more nights in the orphanage before he agreed to go back to the camp".

"They weren't wondering where you had disappeared?" I asked

"My friend was covering for us. He had said we had an emergency at home. So when we came back, they didn't ask us too much questions. It's not as if all these precious rich people are used to their teenagers running away."

"So that's how you met the Cullens. And you have been friends ever since?" Angela verified.

"Yes, after we came back to the camp, we saw the 2 boys and Alice almost every day. They were relatively free to wander around and we often had free afternoons so we would meet in Seattle. And even after, we saw them each time we were in town and our parents weren't around."

"Wahoo" I said. I was still amazed by the tale.

"It doesn't tell us why Carlisle Cullen was in prison though" Angela reminded, always practical.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten! When I was staying at the orphanage, Emmett told me about his parents. I asked Edward what had happened to his and he was immediately on the defensive. He only told me that his father was fine and a good man. After we were back at the camp and were seeing them regularly, it happened that one day, Edward didn't come to meet Jasper and I with the others and Alice let slip that he was visiting his dad in jail. Edward doesn't like people knowing about his personal life... well you figured that out, he is not the sharing type. So Alice had already broken a promise by telling me about the "dad in jail" thing so she didn't tell us why he was in jail in the first place. Only that Edward was always proud of his dad."

That confirmed my theory that Carlisle mustn't have done something that serious. Unless Edward was a psychopath that would be proud of a dad that did something terrible... Let's hope not!

"That's all you know?" Angela asked

"Yes, and also, when the Cullens moved in Forks, I made a pact with them that I just broke: I wasn't supposed to tell anybody that Carlisle have been convicted and they wouldn't tell my parents about the whole Jasper running away thing. And of course, since we weren't supposed to have met, we agreed to pretend so." Rosalie added.

"Wahoo" I repeated.

Angela was still taking notes and it reminded me of something

"By the way Angela, when Rosalie said I had a crush on a friend of hers..." I blushed a little to say that aloud but at that point, I was way beyond embarrassment. So I went on: "...you identified Edward right away but wasn't you surprised that Rosalie had said "an old friend" As she said, it's not something they advertize"?

Angela smiled hugely and made gestures with her pen.

"Dear Bella, it's a basic rule in investigation" she explained "If you are surprised, don't show it; Always appears as to be one step ahead of the others. Edward is obviously who you like so I just pretended to know all about Rosalie's friendship. Pretending to know a lot is how you can have even more information."

Given the fact that Rosalie had given us all the information she had, it wasn't really useful. But I could see her point. And I had to admit, I was impressed.

"Who said spy and detective stories are pointless" She added, smugly.

"Someone said that?" I asked with my most innocent voice. "Certainly not me!"

Angela laughed and Rosalie told me:

"Told you she was good"

* * *

**A lot of questions answered. But they still have a lot to learn! **

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy beginning of the week and happy Easter!**

"Well" I said after a moment; "I think I will be able to understand Edward better now, Thanks to you Rosalie"

Seeing her torn expression, it was evident that Rosalie was still worried that I would react in an inappropriate way to her story. But what was she waiting for? That I scream and run away from her and the Cullens? That I repeat the story to the entire school so that the 2 boys would be outcaste? If so, she knew me very bad. Of course, the son of a guy that spent a lot of time in prison was not who my father would want me to have as a friend, and I could already hear my mother telling long theories about children that grew up without parents, but I couldn't care less. I knew Edward was someone good and nothing Rosalie or my parents could tell would change my mind on this point.

Angela had been silently reading her notes again, but my last sentence finally made her emerge.

"You think it's the end then?" she asked. "In your dreams! It's only the beginning of the investigation. We still have so much to discover."

To be honest, I had learn more in one afternoon than in all the times I had watched and questioned Edward. So I was already plenty satisfied and didn't feel the need to know much more about his childhood. In fact, I felt like I was betraying him somehow, spying so directly on him and asking his friends for information he obviously didn't trust me with; even if I hadn't ask Rosalie to tell me anything.

But Angela seemed so happy to have at last a quest worthy of her abilities that I couldn't really deny her this pleasure. Ok, I admit, I was also very curious to know more! And the list of what we still have to learn that Angela was making aloud; what happened to Edward's mother, why was Carlisle in prison, why are the Cullens back in Forks... wasn't helping.

Angela was indeed a really good spy. She had taken a new, more authoritarian tone and was asking plenty of questions to Rosalie to clarify some points.

Often, Rosalie didn't know more that what she had told us. But Angela still managed to get some more information out of her. For instance, Rosalie knew from Emmett, that Edward had arrived in the orphanage at 4. And he had left at 16, just a few months before Emmett had been adopted by Carlisle. So we could assume that Carlisle had been in jail about 12 years.

The trouble was that Rosalie hadn't had much news of the Cullens once Edward had come to live with his dad again and then, when Emmett had left too. They didn't have very efficient ways of contacting each other. When they were in the camp, Rosalie had given them her phone so that they could call on Jasper's phone to make an appointment to meet. But when the camp had ended, she had had to take it back so that her mother didn't question its loss. So after that, Rosalie and Jasper had had to come to the orphanage at random to see the 2 boys and Alice. And they didn't go that often in Seattle without their parent's supervision. One day, only Alice had been there and she had told them about Edward's departure and Emmet's adoption. She herself had found a foster family and would soon leave the orphanage. It was the last time Rosalie and Jasper had heard about the Cullens and Alice, until the two boys had appeared again in Forks. It had been quite a shock actually.

On another point, we all agreed. We were convinced that Carlisle didn't do a dreadful crime. And Angela even proved it. If he had done something so terrible, he would have never had the right to adopt Emmett. In fact, Angela was pretty sure that he must have had a perfect behavior in jail for that to happen. I wasn't really an expert of this kind of situations but it made sense and I didn't question the new tone of perfect detective Angela was using.

But after that, we didn't know quite well where to continue the investigation.

Angela told us that the easier thing to begin with was maybe a search on the internet. It was unlikely that we would find something about a Carlisle Cullen that went to jail since nobody seemed to know anything in Forks, but we could at least try. Since my internet connection was the slowest you can get and Rosalie's mother had a thing against the internet, Angela agreed to do the search. In exchange, I was to stay close to Edward in case I could find something useful in his words or behavior. I told her that Edward wasn't speaking to me anymore but she just waved at me dismissively and told me that for what she had seen, Edward kept going back and forth and would go back to me eventually. I really hoped she was true but Edward's last warning was still clear in my head so I couldn't be sure.

Angela continued thinking of what we would have to do for our next meeting.

"The person who know probably most but won't tell is probably Emmet" She thought aloud. "Someone should try to interrogate him"

We both turned to Rosalie.

"What?" she said.

"Hum" I began, pretending to think hard "we need someone who is friend with Emmett"

"Yes, someone who has known him for a long time would be even better" Angela continued, acting just like I had done.

"Someone who already knows part of Carlisle story" I said

"Someone Emmett trusts" Angela said

"Someone he likes even" I said

"Stop that" Rosalie finally interrupted us. "I can't ask Emmett"

"Why not?" Angela and I asked at the same time.

"Bella is right, it's obvious that Emmett likes you" Angela said.

"That's why I can't do that" Rosalie explained.

"On the contrary, you would be the perfect person for the job" Angela said.

"You go ask Ben Cheney if he mind going out with someone smaller than he is" Rosalie blurted out.

The reaction was immediate. Angela took a bright red color in a matter of seconds. And if I hadn't been afraid that she would be angry, I would have laugh because it was exactly what they had done to me when I had arrived: speaking of my crush on Edward as if it was common knowledge!

Fortunately, Angela didn't look angry and she seemed to think a moment before a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"All right. I will ask Ben out, and you will stop rejecting Emmett" She said.

And before Rosalie had time to protest, Angela took her hand and said

"Deal!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but didn't argue further.

"You are still as stubborn" she muttered.

At least, my sentimental problems had forced Rosalie and Angela to speak and they were right on track to become good friends again, I thought happily.

"I guess the next step would be to find more about Carlisle when he was still in Forks" Angela continued, as if nothing had interrupted her commands. "Bella, your dad was at school with him right?"

I nodded, not even bothering asking how she had known. Angela's family had moved in Forks just before she was born so her parents hadn't gone to school with the other inhabitants of Forks that had been there for generations and generations; which did not prevent Angela to know everything about Forks. But asking her parents about Carlisle Cullen wouldn't help. However, Rosalie's parents were another story.

"Rosalie..."I said pleadingly

"All right, I will ask my parents. But I highly doubt they will be helpful. They probably only know what everybody knows. That Carlisle left Forks with his parents when he was 20ish and just came back. And I don't think they knew him well before. They never look at something else than themselves"

I let her harsh comment pass, too preoccupied by the beginning of her sentence. She reminded me of the F4 and of my long discussion with Charlie.

I quickly explained what the F4 was and the information I had forgotten to tell:

"Charlie said that Carlisle was a good guy but didn't want to say more. Maybe he really knows more than what he said" I explained.

Angela rolled her eyes; half exasperated than I had forgotten to say such capital information earlier and half happy to see a start of a piste.

We had the beginning of the story, things to do to gather more information and we couldn't do much more staying at Rosalie's place, so Angela decided to go home before her parents called for her. She told us goodbye, and reminded us seriously to work on our assignments.

* * *

** I am so happy because I got more and more reviews. Thank you my awsome readers!**


	25. Chapter 25

Since Angela had been the one mostly conducting the discussion, it wasn't so easy to start again after her departure. I had considered leaving at the same time as she had but I wanted to speak to Rosalie alone. And now was a good time to do so.

"Rosalie," I engaged "I could never thank you enough for what you did, tell me more about Edward's past and all that; but there is something I wanted to ask"

"You want to know why I did it?" she asked

"Well...yes" I answered; glad she was following my train of thoughts. "You broke your promise to the Cullens, you told me a secret they were keeping and you don't even know me that well."

"Since you are asking the question, it already proves that you are worth my trust" She answered "It shows that you care"

"Of course" I said at once.

But I stopped short when her whole sentence registered. For some reason, it made me all emotional to see how she trusted me. And I wanted more than ever to be worth it.

Fortunately, Rosalie didn't seem to realize and she continued:

"But for your question, I think it's just logical that I help you figure out who Edward is and where he comes from. You have to know that he had a tough childhood, that he was mingled in gang stories, that he is a fighter, that he has trouble trusting most of people and that's not even the whole list. Like that, if you find that it's too much for you and want to take your distance with him, you can do it now, before Edward gets too attached to you."

I could see Rosalie point, but of all the things she had just said, I wasn't worried because Edward had had an eventful childhood, but because I was thinking that Edward wasn't exactly attached to me. I grew up with Renee after all; I knew what growing up without much supervision meant.

"Imagine if Edward and you become real friends" Rosalie continued.

We could always dream I thought wryly

"You seem to be quite persevering and one day he might open up to you and tell you more about his story, what I have just told you in fact. What do you think would happen to him if, after he finally decided to trust somebody, you realized that his past his more than you can bear and you wanted to stop seeing him?"

"He would be crushed" I concluded for her.

"Exactly! And I really don't want that to happen to him. That's why I think it was worth breaking a promise to protect Edward." Rosalie said.

Strangely enough, instead of worrying me, her words made me happy. I recalled the numerous times when Edward had told me to back off and the times he had seemed reticent to speak to me. I had always assumed it was because he didn't like me. But if Rosalie was right, and I was pretty sure she was, Edward was trying to protect himself too. He was probably thinking that if we became closer, I would end up knowing the truth and maybe stop talking to him. There was only one vexing thing: Edward was trying so hard to keep me away that it meant he wasn't even considering another alternative: That I might actually like him the way he was.

During my little brainstorming, Rosalie had let me alone, but she continued when she assumed I was done turning all her words in my head.

"You know; maybe it's because I have less trust issues than Edward, but I give you more credit than he does" She said. "I also told you what I know because I felt that there was this slight possibility of you being the right person for Edward; that you wouldn't care about his past. I was right wasn't I?"

I nodded silently, preoccupied by the "right person for Edward". Really? She thought so? And if so, was it as friends? As more?

Rosalie was looking at me, smiling a little. But something wasn't logical in her explanations.

"Rose," I asked, "but if you were so sure I would stick around Edward even if he told me about his strange childhood, why didn't you just wait for him to do so?"

On the one hand, I was glad to have had the explication of Edward mood-shifts and reserve but on the other hand, I was still thinking it was an intrusion into his privacy. Edward should have told me about his family himself. Knowing about it from Rosalie, I felt like a stalker.

"Don't be mad" Rosalie told me. "As you said, I don't know you that well and there was still this possibility of you crushing Edward. And you have no idea how fragile he can be"

Actually, I was beginning to realize that but I let it go.

"And then, Edward can be quite persevering as well, there is no certainty that he will open up to you if he is scared to lose you."

"Well, if he doesn't open up, he might lose me as well" I argued.

"I know, but I guess, he thinks it's better to lose you because he told you to leave him alone instead of seeing in your eyes what you think about his dad in jail and his childhood around the gangs of Seattle"

"But I will never judge him for that" I said, vehemently.

"I know that" Rosalie laughed. "But he doesn't'! My point is; if I didn't told you about Edward, there was too much possibilities for you to upset him by saying something you shouldn't have, just because you didn't know. Does it make any sense?" She asked

"Kind of" I answered.

"You have to know the more you can if you want to tame him. It won't be easy. You will have to show him you really like him the way he is. And you will have to be careful too. Because he knows that the closer you will be to him, the more power you will have to hurt him by leaving him.

"Well, isn't it the lot of every relationship?"

"I guess so" Rosalie agreed. "Except that it's even worse for people that lack of confidence in mankind".

"I guess it make sense" I finally agreed.

Rosalie looked tortured between telling me something else or keeping it for herself. But she seemed to choose the former.

"You don't resent me for telling you?" She asked "That I told you about Edward's personal life instead of letting you approach him your way?"

"Of course not" I said quickly. "You are probably right. Edward doesn't seem to want me around him and if you didn't tell me the reason why, I probably would have given up on him someday" I said gloomily.

"Maybe not," She said. "But now, we won't know. You don't realize the effect you have on people. You are so trusting and forgiving; it's really soothing for people like me or Edward that are used to be judged quickly. Like when you showed me you wasn't angry for me lying to you about knowing the Cullens. I never thanked you for that but I was really taken aback."

I blushed at Rosalie's praising words but she continued

"After that, I was really intrigued with you and your doings and when I saw that you were trying to befriend Edward the way you were trying with me; I knew it was a good thing for him. I always respected the Cullens' choice of keeping their past a secret, but I don't necessarily think it's a good choice. I guess I just wanted to thank you for your good stubbornness on me by helping you out with Edward."

I still wasn't convinced it was a good thing for me to know the story Edward should have told me himself. But I guess both choices, knowing or not knowing had their advantages and disadvantages. And Rosalie seemed to have a way to make a choice and to stick to it. So now that she had chosen that I needed to know the truth, I had no more choice but to go along with this plan.

I let some time pass before asking the question I really wanted an answer to.

"You said that Edward might be afraid to lose me and that he would be hurt" I began. "But he doesn't seem to like me at all. I don't think he would care if I stopped speaking to him. For now, I am just his annoying lab partner who can't leave him alone".

Rosalie laughed

"Self-confidence issues?" She asked

I blushed, yet another time.

"I think Edward is already more attached to you that he would like to be for his own protection" She said. "That's why I was so scared of your reaction to the 'Carlisle in Jail' story. You already had the power to hurt Edward if you decided to run away from him".

I highly doubted it. But Rosalie seemed so confident that it's all I could do to keep her assurance to creep in me. In all that, she was forgetting my own protection. If she managed to make me believe of a possibility of any relationship between Edward and me and it all ended up being wrong, I would be the one being crushed.

Rosalie seemed to have read my doubts because she continued.

"I never saw Edward paying any attention to anyone before." She said. "Because of the circumstances in which we met, he was always nice and faithful to me. But except for the small group of people he calls friends; he doesn't usually talk to anyone else. Except for you it seems"

"Just because I am so stubborn" I admitted, almost amused.

Even Rosalie must have seen that I was pleased. It was true; Edward was speaking to me and to me only from all the people he had met in Forks. I had more and more trouble to stop myself from hoping.

"Just don't change your mind please" Rosalie broke into my thoughts.

"I won't" I said solemnly.

After that, Rosalie seemed really happy. She must really cared for Edward. I was glad that my intuition of Rosalie, being a very compassionate person was right.

"Do you think we should stop Angela from investigating further?" I asked her.

"Do you think we can?" she asked back.

"Probably not" I agreed, and we laughed together, exchanging memories of Angela's stubbornness.

When I left Rosalie, at the end of the afternoon, there was something I was sure of: I had a new friend.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi, sorry it took me so long to upload. Each time I take a little break from writing, I have trouble getting back into the story and my break end up being way longer that I had intended. But anyway, here is the beginning of chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8:** Alice

The next morning, I was walking without much enthusiasm to my first class when fate, or in this case, Rosalie, decided that I wouldn't reach my classroom that day.

"Bella psst" Rosalie hissed from her car

I came toward the beautiful red convertible to find that Angela and Jasper were also seated inside.

"How much opposed are you at playing hooky today?" Rosalie asked me

"What's going on?" I asked back

"No time to explain, get in"

Usually, skipping class would only cross my mind in desperate situations and even then I knew I would never go through. I think I already made it clear that I am more the 'first of the class' type. That's why I was the first to be surprised by what I did next: I did what Rosalie asked me to do and took a seat next to Angela in the back. The next thing I knew, Rosalie was driving out of the school parking lot.

Maybe what had convinced me what the air of decision in Rosalie and Jasper faces? They were clearly conveying that there was a serious matter at hands. Or maybe, I really was becoming a rebel! I think ever since I had begun to open up a little more, I felt like doing things normal student would do; like agreeing to skip classes… not that I wasn't a little bit uneasy about it. But at the same time, it was exhilarating to try things my old-self wouldn't have had the guts to do.

The scenery scrolling behind the window brought me back in the present time. I had assumed that we would be going to the Hale's place or at least to Angela's. But Rosalie was now speeding in the highway 101 towards the woods and I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" I tried again.

To my surprise, it's Jasper that answered me.

"It's Alice", he said with an intensity I didn't know he was capable of.

That said, since I had learned about the messy part of his past, I was seeing every of his action trough different eyes.

The way Jasper had spoken about Alice let little doubt that we were supposed to know right away whose Alice he was talking about…and in fact, we did. So I guessed that Rosalie had told him about our little discussion the previous day. And he probably had also learned that Angela and I knew all about how Jasper was the reason of them meeting the Cullens. But he didn't seem upset about it and it reassured me.

"What about her?" I asked

"She called me this morning." He said "But she will explain everything by herself"

"Alice is here?" Angela reacted

Her surprise let me know that she, too, had been taken on board without explanations.

At this moment, Rosalie turned in a narrow road so lost in the wood that I had never noticed it.

"It's where the Cullens live" she explained before I had a chance to ask a third time where we were going.

At this point, I was past being surprised and at this news, I didn't even react. Except if you consider the knot that was forming in my stomach…and the sweat appearing on my hands…and my respiration turning short…so ok, maybe I was a little stressed to be going at the Cullens.

As suddenly as we had turned in the steep road, the trees that were surrounding us disappeared and a huge house came to sight.

Beside me, Angela made an appreciative whistle that perfectly resumed my thoughts.

I don't know what I had imagined the Cullen's house to look like but probably not like what I had in front of me. The house was huge, even bigger that Rosalie's one. It was modern, and a whole façade was made of glass. Probably to let a maximum of sun and heat enter in the house.

Speechless, I exited the car Rosalie had parked behind the Volvo that was also supposed to be in the school parking lot at this moment. The other had just followed my lead when the door of the house opened on Emmett.

His expression didn't reflect the serious ones of Rosalie and Jasper and I was almost ready to think that maybe, the situation wasn't so dramatic; when I remembered that Emmett would probably be grinning even in a tornado. So when he greeted us, he just seemed to be amused to receive so many of his classmates on a school day and he welcomed us warmly. I don't know if he was supposed to know that Angela and I were also coming but if he didn't he didn't question the reason of our presence.

In fact, while Emmett led us inside the house, he even seemed happy to have me there. After all, I was his everlasting source of teasing. This time, he was commenting on my unusual act of revolt in the form of skipping class.

"You know that you are breaking a rule, right?" "Are you sure you can handle it?" "Maybe you should ask for a detention when you come back"

Even if Emmet was only joking, the fact that he had noticed in only a few months that I was a rule-follower to the extreme was aggravating and I was angry with myself for being that way. Why couldn't I be less stressed to be missing some classes when everybody else seemed fine with it? My logic was telling me that one more hour or less of math wouldn't change my perfect GPA but my conscious couldn't let it go.

However, our entrance in the house erased these worries for more urgent issues.

The front door opened directly into a huge living room. Just in front of us, at the opposite side of the room, a grand staircase was leading to the other floors. At its right, comfortable looking sofas were arranged in a U around a coffee table and in front of a fireplace. Just next to this area, a real grand piano was open. On the left of the stairs, was an elegant dinner table and we could see an open kitchen behind, that looked very neat. Apart from the black of the piano, the others furniture were light colored which made the room very bright. I was just thinking that this smart use of natural light was giving a happy and welcoming atmosphere to the place when I spotted Edward descending the stairs. When he saw Angela and me, he looked positively furious and my previous feeling of comfort disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"What are they doing here?" he asked curtly.

"They came with me" Rosalie said defensively.

Edward looked as if he wanted to argue but thought better of it. So even if his eyes were still hard on me, he stayed quiet. Maybe, it was also because of the little girl that had appeared behind him. At first sight, I thought she was a child, but when she and Edward joined us in the living room, I realized my mistake. She was just a very petite girl, in very big boy clothes and probably around my age. She had short and tousled dark hair, a round face that made her look innocent but intense dark eyes that made her look wise; as if she knew things nobody else knew. All in all, she was very pretty and even in her unfitting cloths; the grace with which she moved was enough to make any clumsy person jealous. Except that she looked too nice to deserve anyone's grudge.

"Alice" Jasper exclaimed.

And he ran towards her, arms opened.

* * *

**Yeah, Alice arrived in the story. The good news is, I already wrote a lot more. I just have small changes to do but I will upload for sure very soon.**

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yeah, I kept my promise, I uploaded in the week! And I agree with you EMOE, my last upload was short, it's just that I wasn't finished with the rest of the chapter and I didn't want to keep you waiting even more. Anyway...Enjoy!**

"_Alice" Jasper exclaimed._

_And he ran towards her, arms opened._

Until now, I hadn't realized how tense Alice was. But seeing that she accepted Jasper's hug eagerly and seemed to relax almost instantly in his arms, there was no questioning it. Not used to Jasper impulses of emotions, I felt as if I was witnessing a very private moment. And looking around me, I saw that I wasn't the only one to feel this way. Angela and Emmet were looking around them, as if to take in every inch of the house and careful not to look in Jasper's direction. In Angela's case, it could have been comprehensible, but I doubted Emmett was seeing his house for the first time. At my left, Rosalie was rummage through her bag and I envied her for having something to do to look busy. Edward was the only one who seemed unmoved by Jasper and Alice reunion, but it was because he was too busy staring at me. Even after I had conveniently chosen to learn the patterns of the carpet I was still feeling his eyes burning holes in my skull.

After what felt like an eternity, Jasper let go of Alice and she came to give a hug to Rosalie. I don't know how she knew but an instant later, I too was hugged by her and she was saying.

"Bella, right? I'm Alice"

She did the same with Angela and we both stared at each other openmouthed. Apparently, it was what the other needed to break the tension that had been building in the room and they all burst into laughter.

"What?" Alice asked, shrugging. "I just assumed!"

Angela and I finally closed our mouths and Emmett invited us all to take seats in the sofas. I was careful to seat neither next nor in front of Edward to avoid his visible anger.

"So, now that the introductions are done. Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Rosalie asked

That got my attention. So Rosalie didn't know either what Alice was doing here? In fact she wasn't talking only to Alice now that I thought about it. She was talking to both Jasper and Alice. Jasper had stayed close to Alice since she had appeared and he was now seated next to her, an arm around her shoulder as support. Apparently, they were the only ones to know why we were all gathered in the Cullens' living room.

Jasper squeezed Alice as if to give her the courage to explain herself.

"Well, I guess it will be better if I just spit it out now."

And without further introduction, she began:

"Remember the last time you came to visit me in Aloe, Rosalie? I think it was a little less than one year ago. I told you I found a foster family."

Rosalie nodded and Alice turned to Angela and I.

"You know Aloe right? The orphanage I lived at with Edward and Emmett? At least, until Edward left to live with his dad, then, Emmett and at last, I left to go to my foster parents 'place."

It was Angela and I turn to nod wordlessly. It would have been hard to forget everything Rosalie had told us, just the previous day. But I purposely avoid looking at Edward. I knew he would be furious to hear the confirmation that Angela and I knew about his life in the orphanage. He still hadn't had a proof that we also knew about his dad in jail but he could have guessed. So I kept my eyes on my feet, trying to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

"They were relatively nice. Even if I'm almost 18, they said that they always dreamt about having a big girl. They wanted to take care of me even after I turned adult. Well, Emmett, you remember them" Alice continued.

Emmett nodded in turn; visibly curious to hear the end of the story.

"I was living at their place the past 10 months. The paperwork to adopt a child is a really long process. We were almost done, last month, when I found some documents in the office of my adoptive dad to be. I know I shouldn't have looked. But I'm glad I did."

She stopped for a moment, lost in her memory and Jasper encouraged her to go on.

"Turned out, I'm not as helpless as I thought. When my parents died, they left me money, like a lot." She said with a humorless laugh.

Emmett and Edward were now intrigued by Alice words but didn't seem to find anything funny in her discovery. Nobody dared to interrupt her now.

"You know the policy of the orphanage" She continued "They can't tell us this kind of stuff to avoid inequality among children. But it was all written on a document for my foster parents. The money will be unfrozen when I will turn 18. Since it's quite an amount of money, I think that's also why it was so long to adopt me. Up to there, it was still alright; except that last week, my foster parents asked me to sign a form that gave them the right to inherit this money at my place when I will be 18."

I noticed that Emmet's fist immediately closed.

"The form was very complicated" Alice explained. "I think they were hoping that I wouldn't read it and just sign. And maybe I would have if I didn't know about the money. But they looked stressed, so I paid attention and I understood what the form was about. I just told them that I didn't want to sign it. I tried to explain that I trusted them but that I would feel better if the money stayed at my name."

She took a deep breath and continued

"At first, they tried to play on my sentiments. They looked really sad and asked why I couldn't see that they loved me and that it would just make things easier if they had the right on the money. But then they gave me confusing explanations. That they wanted to send me to a good college that needed a check from their name and they were talking about taking part in the household expenses. And they were angrier and angrier when I told them that I didn't see why I couldn't just participate with the money at my name."

Now that Alice had found the courage to relate her story, she was speaking quickly and couldn't be stopped.

"Eventually, I think they had enough and they locked me in my room with the form and told me I couldn't go out until I signed it. It was 5 days ago. 2 days ago, I still hadn't signed and they stop giving me food."

Next to me, Rosalie was very tense and she had her fierce look that told "don't mess with me if you don't to die. But at Jasper's left, Edward worried me even more. Now that he had turned his attention back to Alice, I felt safe to look at him from time to time. His face was blank and it looked as if Alice story was just what he had been waiting for to definitely lose hope in the humankind. His absence of heated reaction was even worse to witness.

Without letting herself get distracted, Alice continued her tale

"Hopefully, my foster parents greatly underestimated me. I have escaped worse places" She said, meeting Emmet's eyes, as if to remind him something they had lived together. But Emmet wasn't in the mood to remember their childhood pranks. I realized that he was maybe someone to grin in a tornado but when his best friend safety was at stake, he looked like he would go murder someone as soon as we would give him the order.

"Anyway" resumed Alice "At night, I escaped. It's a chance that I knew where Emmet and Edward lived. I couldn't go back at the orphanage; my foster parents have now rights on me. I don't belong there anymore. Technically, I am a runaway and my foster parents could ask the police to look for me. So Forks was the only place I could think of and it wasn't too far. I hitchhiked part of the way and I finished by foot. I'm sorry to put you at risk if the police come looking for me."

"Are you sure they will involve the police?" Angela asked with a little voice. It was the first time someone was speaking since Alice had begun her story. And Angela must have realize it too because she suddenly blushed and muttered. "I mean, if you told the police what they did to you; and that they were after your money, they would be on your side no?"

Alice sighted. "I don't think so. My foster parents are adult and pretty good actors. It's their words against my words. And for the police, I would just be another orphan that is not used to parental authority and that ran away without reason."

Angela nodded and didn't add anything else. Emmett and Edward were obviously agreeing to Alice's supposition. And they knew better than us what it felt like to be without a family.

"Don't worry about putting us at risk" Emmett said solemnly "Anyway, even if the police came here, it wouldn't be our fault that you came to us. And they won't find you because we will protect you" he promised.

"Of course we will" echoed Jasper.

Edward nodded but he looked so resigned that it hurt me. How was I supposed to make him see that the world could be beautiful when he seemed to have witnessed so many evil?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget that I love review!For my next upload, I really don't know when it will be. On the one hand, I wrote some more already but on the other hand, I have exams coming soon. So I guess it will be a surprise...**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm supposed to study, so of course, I wrote instead to give you my longest upload yet. Hope you'll like it!**

"Your father isn't here?" Rosalie suddenly asked Emmet.

Alice answered for him.

"Never the first Mondays of the month; he has to report in Seattle. I know it because he used to come and visit me." She said

She smiled at the memory of having visits from a familiar face. But I was too busy spotting Edward looking in my direction to rejoice too much for her. I assumed that it was to see if I was guessing the reason of these monthly trips to Seattle. I did guess that Carlisle had to return in jail to discuss how he was coping with his new free life. But I hide it from Edward the best I could. No need to confirm that I knew his dad had spent at least 10 years in jail; he was angry enough without me giving him more reasons to be mad.

"Actually, I planned my escape to avoid Carlisle." Alice continued. "I would have left as soon as I realized that my so called foster parents were in fact after my money. But I didn't want to meet Carlisle because if the police come after me, I'm not sure it would be such a good idea for him to lie to them and hide me. So I waited until Saturday night, I traveled on Sunday and I was here Sunday night. I slept in your garage. I hope you don't mind. I hide when Carlisle took his car, I waited for him to be gone and that's when I rang to your door", she concluded, speaking to Emmet and Edward.

Emmet was still angry but he managed to laugh a little.

"You should have seen that. We were still in pajamas, getting ready to go to school and then, there is Alice at the door, exhausted and dirty. The first thing she asked was to have something to eat and then, she stole my phone and disappeared ½ hour outside to call Jasper."

"I didn't want to repeat everything 5 times" she said sheepishly.

Apparently, even if Emmett was as furious as we all were to learn how Alice had been treated in her foster family; the fact that she had spent 2 days outside, without eating and sleeping in a garage was just minor complications. I wondered what their childhood had been like if that was their vision of a nice promenade.

"It was still weird" Emmet continued. "When she came back, she told us that you would be coming soon and asked to take a shower."

"And what? It's not because I am a runaway that I must look dirty" Alice commented.

I was beginning to really like Alice. She seemed like a straightforward kind of person and she was even funny. However, I was still unsure on why Angela and I had been invited to witness her meeting with her old friends.

Next to me, Angela began to fidget and I was sure she wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure she could or dared. Rosalie realized that too and she told Angela and me that we were free to ask any questions we wanted. Alice agreed vehemently.

"Of course" she said "It's my fault if you are her. When Jasper told me about you, I asked that you come too. So the least I can do is to answer your questions"

I couldn't believe that after all she had been through; Alice was the one apologizing to cause us inconvenience. Suddenly, my little worry of missing classes was very far. I guess there is such thing as putting things into perspective.

Angela took courage at Alice's words and began questioning her. Obviously, she wasn't very confident to speak in a house full of people she barely knew but her curiosity always got the better of her when she smelt a good quest.

"Well, first of all, why did you want us here exactly?" she asked, gesturing to her and me."Not that I mind, I am actually honored by your trust but I guess that the less people know that you are here, the better, no?"

Alice looked at Jasper before answering. He nodded and she explained.

"You will think I'm crazy, but even if I don't know you, I think I will need your help to hide for a while. You see, this morning, I told Jasper what was going on and we thought about what was the best thing to do. I told you that I can't go to the police. It would be a direct ticket to Seattle and then, a return to my foster parents. And I doubt they will be very patient with me after my little escape. But my birthday is in just two weeks. If I could just hide somewhere until then, I will be major and safe from my foster family."

Until then, it made sense, except that I still didn't know why she didn't hide the fact that she was here to Angela and I. It would have been easier than explaining everything and then asking us not to tell a thing.

"On the phone with Jasper, we made a list of every person that knows me to try to figure out where the police would go first if they were to look for me" Alice continued. "But I'm afraid the people at the orphanage know very well that I was only close to Emmett and Edward and I'm sure they will be their first guess. If the police don't find me in this house, they will probably still look in Forks. So we thought about the people they could question. And that's when Jasper told me that Rosalie talked to you about me."

Again, I looked at the carpet to avoid Edward. At least, Alice didn't seem angry that Rosalie had spoken about her. But I guess that her existence wasn't meant to be a secret…until she ran away of course.

Understanding flashed on Angela's face.

"Of course you don't want us telling the police that we know who you are. It would be too strange that 2 girls that never saw you would know you exist. And we would probably end up saying useful things to find you if we didn't know you had to hide from them" She said. "But now, of course you can count on us to keep your secret"

"You didn't even have to ask" I confirmed

Strangely, Alice didn't look that relieved to hear our promises. She actually seemed to know that we wouldn't be a problem. So why was she suddenly ill at ease?

"In fact, there is something else we would need" Jasper said for Alice. "We didn't ask you to come only because we wanted to make sure you wouldn't talk to the police. The truth is, Alice needs a place to stay and it can't be here and it can't be at our place. It's the only two houses, the police will know, Alice knows people in."

At these words, I swallowed with difficulty. A little lie by omission to the police, when I knew for certain that it was for a good cause was one thing. But hiding a runaway was another thing entirely. Visibly, Angela was as taken aback as I was and her eyes were round like two ping-pong balls.

"I'm sorry" Alice said. "I knew it was too much to ask. You know, Jasper has a knack to know if people can be trusted or not and when he told me that you were friends with Rosalie and that you looked really trustworthy, I thought you could help. But of course it's way too dangerous. I don't know what I was thinking about. But it was all working in my head and I tend to believe that things I imagine will really happen" she rambled.

At this point of her discourse, I had come to my senses. Or maybe not. I had managed to take the entire situation into consideration but I obviously didn't have a lot of good sense because before my brain was aware of what I was saying, I was speaking:

"I think you are right. Angela or mine's place would be a good idea for you to hide."

The two Cullen, the two Denali and Angela looked at me as if I was crazy. But Alice looked as if it was exactly what she had expected me to say.

"I knew it, my brain never fails me!" she beamed.

I smiled tentatively to her and turned to speak to Angela. Actually, I wasn't really sure if I was still in control of my brain since this morning. I had a tendency to say things I would have never expected to say.

"I know it's crazy" I told her "but just imagine you were in Alice's shoes, wouldn't you want somebody to help you hide?"

Actually, it wasn't so crazy. It was one of my personal rules to never do to someone what I didn't want them to do to me but to help people in need as I would want them to help me if I was in their position.

"Alice has nowhere to go. I'm sure it would be more reassuring for her to stay in Forks because she would be close to Edward and Emmett. We are the only one that knows she exist except for the people in this room and we are the only one the police don't know we know her." I explained.

Angela was nodding at my words but still didn't look very convinced.

Angela was the daughter of a pastor, and even if she fed herself with stories of people that made all sort of crazy things, like stopping gangsters and resolving mysteries, she wasn't really ready to take the same kind of risks. In another time, I would have felt the same, but I wasn't myself anymore. Not since I had discovered that my nice childhood with two loving parents, even separated, wasn't a given for a lot of people.

All of a sudden, we heard Emmett stifling laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked

"It's just so ironical that the daughter of the police chief is the one that have to convince Angela that doing something borderline illegal is a good thing!" he said.

"Wait, you are the daughter of the police chief?" Alice asked me.

Oops… I had almost forgotten.

"Yes" I admitted sheepishly, waiting for her to explode and ask Jasper what he was thinking about, bringing a cops' Intel in this house. But instead, a bright smile appeared on her face.

"It's perfect! Nobody will suspect you to hide me under the nose of your dad!"

"I guess not" I said slowly.

"Seriously, Bella Swan, the police chief' daughter who can't stand the idea of breaking a rule even to skip a class is ok with hiding somebody at here place?"Emmett asked me disbelievingly.

What was so hard to believe? The fact I was the police chief' daughter was actually helping in my decision. I was well aware that not every cop was as conscientious as my dad. Some of the stories Charlie told about the police had made that, unlike Angela, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to involve them. Of course, I trusted my father, but he wouldn't be able to do anything in this matter. If I came to ask him for help, he would have to send Alice back in Seattle.

"It's not the same" I tried to explain. "Alice really needs help. And as you see, I am skipping class. I just don't break rules without a very good reason."

That's when I saw the entire living room looking at me expectantly and I forgot my little explanation. The character final of the arrangement finally washed on me. What I had agreed to? I just offered to hide a runaway I didn't even know in my house? I would have to lie a lot. And even if it was for a good cause, I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. I hated lying.

But then, I realized that I had practice lying to Charlie. When I was telling him that I liked Forks and that I didn't miss my mum too much. Even if that realization ashamed me, it was good to know that I could foul Charlie. Little by little, my resolution became stronger. If hiding Alice was the right thing to do, I could do it.

"No!" Edward said suddenly, making everyone jump.

What? What was with him? He hadn't spoken since he had asked Jasper why Angela and I had been invited and now that he was, it was to complain that I was trying to help his friend?

"And why no?" I asked

All my worries about lying to Charlie had vanished by the windows. If Edward had decided he didn't want me helping Alice, I was more than ever decided to.

"Alice is my friend. Why are you even here?" he asked rudely

"I'm trying to help if you didn't notice"

He looked positively furious. But I was even more furious. I was considering lying to my dad, hiding his runaway friend from the police and he wasn't glad? What was wrong with him?

We could have continue yelling at each other a while but Emmett chose this moment to burst into laughter, yet again.

"You two look like an old couple, bickering." He said

I was too mad to blush at his insinuation and apparently Edward was too stunned to react too. But then, he got up, and with a last hard look my way, he walk up the stairs and a door slamming indicated that he was in his room.

"Well…" Emmett commented, not impressed. "You sure made quite an impression on him if he is capable of such a reaction"

This time, I clearly blushed and the other people in the room laughed with Emmett.

Angela saved me:

"Let's go back to our current problem" she reminded us. "If Alice left her foster house on Saturday night, her foster parents have probably noticed her absence on Sunday and if they immediately called the police, they may have already begun looking for her. The time to go check with the orphanage, they could arrive as soon as today in Forks. But it would most likely be tomorrow if they want to have a permission to search this house" she thought aloud.

At these words, we were all serious again.

"So let's think" she said.

She had apparently lost her former shyness now that she was engrossed in her calculations.

"I guess Edward and you, Emmett, would have no problem lying to the police and say that you didn't heard from Alice since…when was the last time you spoke?" she asked.

Alice said that she had called for Emmett's birthday during the summer but since she didn't have a phone on her own it was all. So they agree to say that this would be their story and Emmett promised to pass the information to Edward.

"Since Carlisle is not here, he won't have to lie. And you are right Alice; it was a good idea to keep him outside this story."

Alice nodded, absolutely thrilled that Angela was taking things in hand.

"For the matter of your stay" She continued "I'm afraid my house is really small and I have no way to hide you there"

Everybody turned to look at me.

"Yes, you can stay at my place" I said. "I live alone with my dad and he works a lot. The house is big and we have an attic where we never go."

"Problem solved" said Jasper happily. And he gave me a grateful nod.

"A last detail", Angela interrupted. "You forgot that everybody at school knows that Bella is friend with Rosalie and Edward…well, most of the time"

I didn't comment at her last remark.

"If the police question the students, they will know there could be a link between Bella and Alice" she continued.

"Not necessarily," I offered. "As you said, Edward and I aren't exactly the best friends. And I'm pretty sure he won't talk to me for a while. So the other students will see that. And for Rosalie, before yesterday, we were officially not speaking. So people at school just need to think we are still arguing. That plus the fact that I am the police chief's daughter, the police won't suspect a thing!"

"Probably", agreed Angela. "But try to keep a low profile. And don't pretend to argue with Rosalie. Just ignore each other as you used to. It will draw less attention."

"I think we can do that" Rosalie laughed.

"Thank you" Alice said with emotion. "Thank you so much to all of you".

Now that all the practical details had been set, it appeared that we had nothing else to do at the Cullen's. And Alice looked exhausted, physically and mentally.

"Well, I guess the sooner you leave this house, the better" Emmet said.

That concluded this summit and that's how it was decided that I would be hiding a runaway in my house for the next 2 weeks!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Please don't hate me! I know it has been a while and I have plenty of excuses (final week/ graduation/ Holidays/ Moving...). But I am still sorry to have kept you waiting. (Because in my imagination, I have readers waiting for my uploads, it's probably not true but let me dream...).**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 9:** discoveries

The days that followed our trip to the Cullens should have been exhausting; with Alice to hide from Charlie, the wait for the Police to show up in Forks, the pretence of ignoring Rosalie and the Cullens… But I somehow handled them. Maybe because I had done nothing worth mentioning in my precedent 17 years of life, I felt as if I had now to catch up and live something exciting for a change.

But actually, it wasn't such an excitement to hide Alice at my place. It was surprisingly easy.

Charlie was really busy with work and came back late at night, too tired to pay much attention to me. So we had found a routine with Alice. I couldn't let her sleep in my room since, even if I had never done anything to deserve Charlie' close supervision, he had the bad habit to check on me during the night. So I had to make her sleep in the attic. She swore she didn't mind and that that was already more that she had expected. We found an old mattress in a corner and after a good dust removing, new sheets and my spare duvet, we managed to install a pretty good bed in the back of the attic. Not that there was any chance of Charlie going in it; but better be careful. In the morning, I usually woke up not too long after Charlie but the time to take my shower, he was usually gone and I could knock on the attic' hatch to tell Alice that the way was clear. We took our breakfast together and when I was in school, she had the house for herself. I had tell her that she was welcome to anything in the fridge and in my room, even my clothes since she didn't have any spares. She was very grateful for that. There was no worry that Charlie would notice things disappearing from the fridge since he was never in charge of the cooking or of the groceries shopping. In the afternoon, when I came back from school, Alice was usually glad to have company after her lonely day. We spent time discussing and my chores were much easier now that we were 2 to do them. By precaution, we tried to stay as much as possible in the 1st floor, close from the attic, in case Charlie would come home at an unexpected time, but it never happened. Still, when I was preparing the diner, Alice would stay ready to disappear in the stair at the first sign of Charlie's return. And of course, when Charlie was at home, she had to be very quiet, especially when he shut the TV and went to bed just behind the attic. But Alice was a master of discretion.

We only had one problem with this organization when, one day, we forgot the time and Charlie returned before Alice had time to eat dinner. After that, we kept the attic loaded with snacks to avoid her another night of starvation

I was surprised myself to be so comfortable with Alice. Usually, I needed more time to make friends and even more to invite them in my house. But the circumstances hadn't let me much choices. After only 2 days, I felt like I had known Alice all my life. That's why I wasn't even reluctant to lend her my clothes.

She was really easy going and I never grew tired of listening to the pranks she had played in the orphanage and among the different gang that were around Aloe. Looked like Emmet, Edward and her made quite the team. She was the discreet and acrobatic girl that could go everywhere without being noticed. Emmett was the intimidating and strong one and Edward was the diplomat and rapid one (not that he didn't know how to use his fists; I recorded from some of her tales).

But if Alice and I had easily found a comfortable arrangement for home, school was another story. The Monday morning of Alice arrival, the Cullens, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela and I had trouble finding a way to return to school without other students realizing we had all been together. It wouldn't have help in our plan to pretend that Angela and I didn't hang out with the Cullens or the Denalis.

The good news was that Jasper and Angela didn't have class for the first period. Jasper usually came to school at the same time as Rosalie did but nobody would notice his absence since he usually stayed alone in the library at that time. Angela came later in school and I learned that she had come unusually early on Rosalie's order, so she wouldn't draw attention either. I had arrived very early in school so I was pretty sure nobody had noticed me climbing in Rosalie's car, but still, we were both missing math and it was bound to be noticed, especially since we were seating together. I was sharing my doubts with the others when Emmett burst into laughter. Turned out, our teacher was not here this day. Rosalie had heard the other professors talk about it when she had arrived at school; otherwise she wouldn't have taken the risk of making us both skip class together, it was too obvious. I was mad that nobody had told me that. Emmett was so eager to see if I would really accept to miss a lecture that he had made everybody promise not to tell me. But it was still better than making the other students suspicious. I would only have to say that I had been reading in an empty classroom to justify the presence of my truck in the parking lot and nobody would ever know I had been out of school. The Cullens were in fact the only one to be really missing school but they decided to pretend a failure of their alarm clock.

Finally, I went back to school with the same people I had left it plus Alice. I exited Rosalie's car in front of the school's back door that was usually unused because there was no parking space near it. I entered quietly, closely followed by Rosalie but we didn't talk and went our separated way. During this time, Jasper drove Angela and Alice to my place and Angela opened the door with the key I had just given her. How I so easily trusted Alice to spend this first day alone in my house, I would never know but I think the way Jasper seemed to implore me to trust her helped. After having introduced Alice in my place; I knew Jasper would drive Angela back at her place. She went at school by foot so there was no trouble for her to arrive right on time for second period. Jasper would then have to find a place in the back of the parking lot, as if he had arrived a little late and it should all work fine.

During the second period, I had trouble concentrating, expecting to see the police bursting in the classroom and arrest me at any moment. The only thing that made me relax a little was the sight of the Cullen arriving in the parking lot in a hurry, their clothes in a mess and running toward the school exactly as if they had had a difficult morning. I must say I was impressed. And they managed to do enough commotion that other students spotted them too.

But I was only truly reassured at lunch time when nobody made me any remarks on my absence of the morning. Nor did they question Angela or asked us about the Denalis or the Cullens. If the police had arrived at this moment, nobody would have suspected that Angela and I had heard anything about an Alice that had ran away from Seattle.

After that, I gained in confidence and I managed to focus on school. As expected, Edward wasn't talking to me and I didn't try to change that. In gym, Emmett was still friendly but he was careful to act with me like he was acting with everybody else. And Rosalie was ignoring me like the previous weeks so that didn't change. But it was hard to be kept in the darkness of what was going on. Since I couldn't communicate with the Cullens or Denalis, I didn't even know if the police had really come to visit their houses and it was killing me.

But I was pretty sure that Alice' foster parents had indeed involved the police when I saw that Charlie was coming home later and later. It was always like that when a case was making him busy at the station and I would have bet that this time, this said case was the disappearance of Alice. But as much as I wanted to know if I was right and, if so, where they were in the inquisition, I didn't dare to ask, not wishing to draw Charlie's suspicion.

But one night, when Alice had been living in the house for 4 days, Charlie took the decision away from me when he raised the subject himself.

"How is school these days?" he began, obviously trying to sound casual. "Nothing strange happened?"

I tried to act surprised by his question while telling him that everything was just like usual. But he still looked tensed.

"You know that I don't like to involve you in my job Bella" He said. "I don't want to make it like an interrogation but if you could just help me a little"

"Of course" I said "Is there a problem at the station?"

"Yeah, I have trouble with the Seattle 'team", Charlie answered

I tried to remain impassible but my heart went in overdrive.

"What's going on?" I asked in a tone I intended only mildly interested

Charlie seemed to hesitate for a while but there was no reason to keep the problem from me.

"A girl ran away from there", he said "They think she might be hiding in Forks"

"In forks?" I asked, hopefully sounding surprised.

"Yes, she is supposed to have friends in your school", said Charlie.

"Really?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't betray me. "So they will look for her at their places?"

"They already did" Charlie said. "But they didn't find anything"

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"So she is not in Forks" I concluded "Why do you have trouble with the Seattle team then?"

"They think she might be hiding somewhere else but still in forks" he explained.

I internally cursed the Seattle team to be so competent.

"And I had been trying to avoid it but the police want to come at your school and ask the students some questions." Charlie continued. "I don't think it's useful, it will only create disturbance. As if you could hide someone in a town so small"

He laughed at this impossibility and I tried to imitate him but it sounded really false.

_Oh dad, if only you knew_.

I felt kind of bad to see Charlie, tired from his days at work, looking for Alice and thinking it was his duty, while I knew very well where she was. But I also knew that I was doing the right thing. It would be time, when Alice would be 18 and safe, to confess to Charlie.

Charlie hesitated again before telling me:

"Maybe if you could answer some questions, they wouldn't need to come to your school"

It wasn't such a good idea to be questioned by Charlie. But he was expecting me to agree, so I did.

"Remember the F4? You were questioning me before." He asked

"mmm" I said vaguely. "What about them?"

"Do you know them?"

"I know Lauren Malory" I answered trustfully, knowing very well that Charlie wasn't interested in her.

"And the Denalis and Cullens?" he asked

"I really don't know Jasper and Rosalie seat next to me in math but we don't really speak"

Charlie seemed to understand.

"Oh yeah" I said suddenly. "The Cullens moved from Seattle right? Are they the people that know the runaway girl?"

I knew it was dangerous to say so much; but Charlie knew I wasn't stupid and it would have been more surprising if I hadn't made the connection between his questions.

"Yeah" he acquiesced. "Do you know who they friends are?" he asked

"I don't really know. Emmett is friendly with everybody but I don't know if he has real friends. I didn't pay much attention" I said. "And Edward is my lab mate in geology. I tried to speak to him but it's hard. He is really secretive and he doesn't talk to me anymore or to anybody else."

It was the truth. I didn't see the point on lying about things that were so easy to verify.

Charlie nodded wordlessly, as if my responses had leaded him to the same conclusions he had already reached.

"That's what I thought". He said. "I hope it will convince my colleagues that the girl isn't hiding in Forks. But if you could just give that to the front office tomorrow morning"

He reached for his bag and took about 30 sheets from it. It was posters with a picture of Alice, with a little note to ask for any information about her.

I took them, whishing my hands not to shake. It was going a little far for me. Alice was almost 18 and for what it looked, Charlie wasn't worried that she had been kidnapped. So why such extreme measures? The only answer I had was that Alice must be really really rich and her foster parents were trying everything to have this money.

* * *

**I know, I stop somewhere where there is no real pause but I plan to upload quickly. Review please.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know, I know, I keep making you wait! Sorry :( You might think that being in summer break would give me plenty of free time... and it does. But I am very very lazy and I tend to forget that I like to write, until I found enough courage to force myself in front of my computer! Anyway...here it is. I kind of invented this short chapter because I made a mistake in the logic of a previous one; I had to clear it. **

**Enjoy!**

After my talk with Charlie, I had a lot of trouble falling asleep. It wasn't easy, not when I knew that Alice was lying right above Charlie's room at this exact moment. But I should have found some sleep after all because when I opened my eyes again, my clock read 5h12 AM. At first, I was unsure of what had woken me up so early, but then, snippets of my dreams came back to me. Well, it wasn't really dreams, strictly speaking. It was more as if my brain had been working all night on Alice case. Something wasn't quite right and had woken me up but I couldn't remember what. I spend the next hour waiting impatiently for a more decent time to get up, half dreaming, half wondering what the day would bring. But when my alarm finally rang, I still didn't remember what had been the thought that had woken me up in the first place.

Frustrated, I took a shower long enough that Charlie was already gone when I got out. I knocked on the attic door and Alice appeared almost immediately, beaming at me as usual. However, my face must have alerted her that my mood wasn't really cheerful because her expression changed when she saw me.

"Just take your shower, I will explain in a minute" I told her for all greeting.

Ten minutes later, I heard a low "oh" of understanding coming from Alice.

I joined her in the living room, bringing the tea and toasts I had been preparing. I found her looking at her own face, printed in big on the fliers Charlie had given me and that had been left on the table. So Alice could now understand what had triggered my weird mood.

"What a horrible picture" Alice commented. "It's like my foster parents gave the worst picture they had of me!"

Count on Alice to ignore the fact that her face would be placated all around Forks to only discuss the picture's choice. I knew she was only trying to alleviate the importance that her pursuit was taking but I wasn't in the mood to laugh about it.

We took our place at the table and I updated Alice on my last discussion with Charlie. I saw that she was as anxious as me but she still managed to see the comical side of the situation. I suppose there was something ironical in the fact that I was the one in charge of bringing Charlie's fliers in Forks' high.

"Look at the bright side" She told me once I had finished relating the latest news. "At least, now, we know that the Cullen and Denali are in no trouble. For what you said, it seems that the cops looked into their houses and of course didn't find me. They should let them alone from now on"

"I'm not sure" I contradicted. "I think the cops that arrived from Seattle have their minds pretty set on them. It's like they are 100% sure that you are in Forks and that Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie helped you. At least that's what I read between the lines during Charlie's talk."

"Well, that the trouble when you have so few good friends!" Alice said. "That's true that I couldn't have gone anywhere else."

We stayed silent for a while, biting halfheartedly in our toasts. Suddenly, the thought that had escaped me all morning came back to me.

"Alice, I thought of something, while I was sleeping"

She raised her eyebrows, probably wondering what happened in my head at night

"Since you arrived, you said that the cops would be looking for you at Rosalie and Jasper's place. But nobody is supposed to know you know them. I thought it was all a big secret that they had been living at your orphanage for a while."

Uncharacteristically, a faint trace of blush appeared on Alice's cheeks.

"Well yeah, it was the plan. But Jasper and Rosalie did visit us again after that." she explained

"You were meeting them in Aloe?" I asked, surprised.

I had always assumed that they were meeting outside, in Seattle, to raise fewer questions in the orphanage.

"Usually not, but there was one time when Jasper came to see me alone. And we were spotted together", she explained.

"And what?" I asked, not really seeing the problem "I guess nobody knew who he was, he could have been some ransom kid from Seattle"

"I suppose so. But let just say that it was more than spotting us. It was more like we were discovered", she said, becoming redder by the second.

"He? Discovered ? Care to elaborate?"

Alice face was as bright as a tomato at this point.

"We were kind of making out in a closet. Ok? Satisfied?"

I burst into laughter at this obviously humiliating moment in Alice's life.

"Sorry…not making fun of you" I said between two giggles. "But you and Jasper sure hide well your game. You naughty people!"

Alice shrugged, unrepentant now that her story was out in the open.

"It was raining", she explained simply. "But then we had to explain ourselves. My room's responsible agreed not to tell Jasper's parents about the incident, but she took his name. It's pretty obvious that she would have told the police that I might be hiding at his place."

I was still laughing a little but then another thought came to my mind.

"So you think the police told his parents now?" I asked. "I mean, if policemen came to my place with a permit to search the place, I would ask them why."

"Oh my god" Alice exclaimed. "I didn't think about it. Jasper is in so much trouble. He always told me that his parents were very strict. They must be so mad if they know their son has been going out with me for the past 3 years!"

3 years? It was when they had first met. They hadn't lost any time! I would have made fun of her for that; but Alice seemed to be in shock mode, so maybe it was not the best idea.

"And what if they made him admit that he ran away from this stupid camp?" She went on "And all the times he came in secret? He is so busted!"

"Calm down", I tried.

I was now regretting my brilliant demonstration. Alice would have been better kept in the dark.

"For all we know, Jasper's parents don't know that much. Maybe he made them believe you and him had met randomly in the street and you saw each other a couple of time but not anymore."

Alice seemed relieved by my words, even if it must be hurtful to hear how your parents' boyfriend would prefer to know that your relation with their son was just a non-important fling.

"I hope you are right. But Jasper told me once that they were really good to fish for the truth in his mind."

"Come on, they can't be that imaginative" I tried to reassure her, even if the one and only time I had seen the scary Denali's parents, I had had the feeling that they would figure right away if somebody was lying to them, only with a simple glance. Since Alice still looked pretty bad, I added:

"Today is Friday; people are excited and too busy thinking about the week end to pay attention at who speaks to whom. I will try to find one of the Denali to know what are the news. Ok?"

"Thanks", she said. "But with what you will be bringing at school, they might be the ones coming to you to know what's going on" she said with a gesture toward the fliers, still on the table.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I should hurry if I want to give them to the receptionist before school starts."

"I keep putting you into trouble, aren't I?" Alice commented "Now you are going to be late because of me. Go, I will clean the breakfast"

I gratefully accepted and a few minutes later, I was speeding up toward Forks' high.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, thanks to review:)**


	31. Summary

**I know; I'm unforgivable so I won't even try to find an excuse for making you wait for so long. Even if having taken some holidays without my computer seems like a good excuse!**

**The thing is, I am always balancing between thinking that my story is great and thinking that it sucks and I should just give up. But I can't give up (and I won't) because the point of writing a fanfiction was, in my case, to learn to finish a story (and I will), and I can't abandon my few readers like that! So when I am in the state where I think I suck at writing I just have to force myself to keep going…but it's hard! And that's how I take ages to upload!**

**Since it has really been a long time, I wrote a summary to remind you of what was going on. It began short but I kept adding stuffs so I decided to take an entire update just for the summary. But don't worry; I have a real upload ready!**

**So here it is**:

Bella arrived in Forks in the middle of her high school's years to live with her father Charlie and allow her mother Renee to travel with her new husband. Now, she is senior in high school and lived a rather uneventful life with her best friend Angela before new students arrived in Forks: Edward and Emmett Cullen. It's a big deal for the town because the Cullens are one of the old families that erected Forks, along with the Denali, Malory and Volturi. All these families are really wealthy.

Bella almost immediately realizes that she has a huge crush on Edward but he is really mysterious and almost never talks to anyone. But since Bella is rather loveable, forgiving and patient, they began to talk some more and become closer...until Bella befriends Rosalie Denali who tells her some of Edward's old secrets and the reason why he is so distant: His father was in jail for a long time and Edward lived in an orphanage in Seattle until very recently and he is really afraid that someone, and especially Bella, will discover it and be afraid of this intense past. When Edward learns that Bella knows about his past, he is really angry and stops talking to her, even if she doesn't tell anybody or stops wanting to be his friend...or more.

Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper had met the Cullen during a summer when they ran away from a camp in Seattle and spent some time in the orphanage Emmet and Edward were living in. They managed to keep their little escape a secret from most people and especially from their parents who wouldn't have been very happy to learn about it. Indeed, they don't allow any misbehavior from their children.

Now Alice, an old friend of Edward and Emmett from the orphanage just arrived in Forks after having run away from her foster parents that just wanted to steal the money she will inherit in one week, for her 18th birthday. Bella agreed to hide Alice in her attic because that's a place nobody will think to look in, just next to the police chief. Besides, except for Angela who has nowhere to hide Alice, Bella is the only one in the secret that has no known link with Alice and thus she should have no reason to help the runaway girl...or at least that's what they hope the police will believe. Indeed, the orphanage knows that Alice had always been friends with Emmett and Edward Cullen and we just learned that they also knew that Alice dated Jasper so she couldn't hide at the Cullen's or Denali's places. But since nobody is supposed to know that Bella is friend with the Cullen and Denali and that they asked her for help, Alice is safe in Bella's Attic. But to keep things safer, Bella and the others act like they don't know each other at school. Or Almost: of course Bella can still speak with Angela and even Emmett who is friendly with everyone. But Rosalie and Bella ignore each other for the one class they have together (they really were ignoring each other before Alice arrived so they can just pretend that they are still arguing) and Edward and Bella's relation is really strained; so they have nothing to pretend.

We stopped after Charlie gave Bella some poster with alice's picture to display at school and just after Alice told Bella how the people at the orphanage discovered that she was going out with Jasper Denali. Now Bella is worried for Rosalie and Jasper because with the police looking everywhere in Forks to find Alice, and especially at the Cullen's and Denali's places, there is no way, the Denali's parents didn't discover that their children ran away from a camp some years ago and that Jasper dated a girl from an orphanage without his parents knowledge. Since she knows how strict the Denali's parents are, she is afraid of their reaction.

* * *

**So I tried to be has complete as possible but don't hesitate if you have any question or if you think I forgot something important.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So here is the real upload: the end of chapter 9. Enjoy!**

In the short time I had known Alice; I had already figured out that she was usually right. This time was no exception. Just as she had warned me; when the posters Charlie had given me began to appear on the high school's walls, the Denali and Cullen immediately reacted. I had given the stock Charlie had asked me to convey to Mrs. Cope and she hadn't wasted any time. By noon, whichever corridors I was walking in, Alice's face was watching me. I could only hope that there wouldn't be as many of them in the rest of Forks, but I was already expecting the worst.

Emmett was the one to ask me about this new development and it was a good thing because Emmett and I had always been on speaking terms, so it wouldn't draw any attention that we were talking together.

"Interesting new decoration" He told me after making sure that we were well out of hears range. Fortunately, the corridor was pretty empty. "I heard that it came directly from your father? It's kind of funny"

"Not really" I answered quietly.

It was the first contact I had had with one of my fellow 'runaway concealer' and I was dying to ask him how the visit of the policemen went or if the Denali's parents had discovered that their kids had spent much time with orphan children in the last few years and were very angry. But I didn't dare in such a public place. Instead, I just said that everything was going fine, knowing very well that he would understand that Alice was fine. But he must already know that. If Charlie had discovered Alice in our attic; I shuttered at that thought; he wouldn't be trying to cover all of Forks available walls with pictures of her.

"I ran into Angela earlier" Emmett said "She was looking for you, I think she wanted to invite you over tonight. Her parents will be out" He winked.

I laughed. To anyone else, his sentence could have been strangely interpreted. But what I understood was: Angela's house is available tonight; we will be able to talk some more. Or at least, I hoped it was what he meant.

"Great" I answered before entering the self to look for Angela.

She was already seating in our usual table, reading a book, probably some police one, and when I sat with her, she confirmed Emmett's sayings.

"My parents are going out tonight. They already accepted that you came over." She said. "And maybe we could also invite some other friends?" she added quietly.

"Sounds like a plan" I answered happily

We quickly switched on the safer subject of Angela's current reading and when the bell rang for the first period of the afternoon, I knew everything about Arsène Lupin.

Geology had become a quiet affair. My exchanges with Edward were reduced to less than the minimum and only when we had to work together. That day, no lab was planned so I prepared myself for a lonely hour of avoiding looking at Edward. Unfortunately, the lecture was on earthquakes and I already knew everything about them. In Junior high school, I had had an 'earthquake phase' during which I had read books you aren't supposed to read before college, and even then, when earthquakes are your specialty. The worst part was that Mr. Banner was planning to talk about them for at least a month and he had given us the course material, so I couldn't even busy myself by taking notes.

Next to me Edward looked as bored as me and seeing him reminded me of the last time we had spoken. Or more like yelled at each other. I still couldn't see why he would be so angry at me. Ok, it hadn't been very decent to investigate secretly on his private life. But it's not as if he would have told me the truth himself; I was sure of it now. So why couldn't he deal with it now that the damage was done. Why couldn't he trust me since he could see that I wasn't running away or telling everybody at school that his father went in jail and he was raised in an orphanage? I had already figured out that he didn't like me the way I had hoped he someday would, but he could at least speak with me.

The orphanage thinking made me switch to Rosalie and Jasper. I really hoped they were ok. Rosalie had seemed fine this morning but she was good at hiding her mood and there was no way their parents would forgive them so easily if they had learned about their history with the Aloe's orphanage.

My thought must have been pretty obvious because after a while, Edward took my notebook and wrote on it:

"Are you ok?"

I was so surprised that he was establishing a contact, even if only by writing, that I didn't know how to answer. Was I ok? Let's see; I was lying to my father, hiding a girl I barely knew in my attic while everybody was looking for her; the first guy I had thought I liked was talking to me for the first time in days and I was worried sick for Jasper and Rosalie…except for that, I was fine.

Edward raised his eyebrows, clearly wondering why I wasn't answering. For a moment, he looked so concerned that all the hopes I had tried to repress came back to me. I took the paper he had been writing on and traced the words:

"I'm better now"

I almost immediately regretted it. I was pushing my luck. Sure he had really seemed interested to know how I was doing but it wasn't really smart to remind him how much I appreciated when he talked to me. Maybe he had assumed that I was finally over him and I just proved him that I wasn't.

I was already expecting his annoyed face at the reading of my words. But instead, he smiled. I couldn't believe it. Edward had just smiled at me. What was he thinking?

Of course all the butterflies I had kept captive flied free in my stomach. I smiled back at Edward.

We didn't 'talk' again after that, but strangely enough, the lecture didn't seem like a waste of time anymore. And when the hour ended, I was sad to be leaving Edward's side; even more when he smiled softly at me before leaving our table.

But his smiles were enough to make me endure gym without worrying too much about Jasper and Rosalie. But with the prospect to meet Angela and the others that night, I couldn't wait for the school day to end. When it finally did, I almost ran to my truck and if the old car had been younger, I would have drive way too fast. I was so impatient to go to Angela's to know what had happened during the week I had been kept in the dark. Of course, I was a little worried to leave Alice home all alone, because bringing her was out of the question. But anyway, even if I stayed home, she would have to stay in the attic because of Charlie; and I was sure she would be as eager as me to know what was going on at the Cullen's and Denali's.

My plan was to quickly change, prepare a dinner for Alice, leave a note for Charlie to explain where I was going and then go the Angela's. However, when I arrived, a surprise was awaiting me.

There was no way Alice could confuse the loud roar of my truck with Charlie's quiet cruiser so when I entered, she was already waiting for me downstairs with a very serious expression.

"Hi Alice" I said "What's going on? You seem excited and worried at the same time."

"That's exactly how I feel" Alice answered "I found something in the attic but I'm afraid you will be mad at me for having looked"

"It's that bad?" I asked "What did you find?"

"First of all, know that I wasn't snooping intentionally. It just happened that I was trying to clean up a little, you know, just to keep busy, and I found a box. It wasn't closed so it was hard not to see what was in it"

"What?" I prompted

"An old police file" Alice said mysteriously. "Of course I intended to put it back immediately. But there was a picture on it. A picture I had already seen somewhere"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that your dad keeps an old case in the attic and I recognized the picture on it!"

It was a rhetorical question; I had understood perfectly the first time. But it gave me time to process the information.

"And what was this picture? And where did you already see it?" I asked

"You aren't mad that I looked in your dad's stuffs?"

"I'm more worried because I didn't know he was using the attic. I just hope he won't use it next week."I said

"Don't worry" Alice replied "seeing how dusty the box was, I'm pretty sure he doesn't use it that often"

"Weird" I said "Charlie has a closet full of all his police stuff, why would he keep some files in the attic"

"Actually, it's just that one file" Alice said.

"Even more bizarre!"

Alice was visibly relieved that I didn't resent her for her indiscretion. But she had done nothing wrong. The one at fault here was me for wanting to know more about this apparently secret file. I was such a bad daughter! But Charlie was like Edward, he would never tell me about himself and even if I asked, he would tell me the bare minimum. So if I wanted to know him better and to understand how Charlie had become Charlie, I had to investigate on my own.

"I left the box in the attic of course" Alice said "Want to take a look?"

"To the point where I am" I said, "Why not"

In the stairs, Alice told me what the case was about:

"That's kind of ironical" she laughed "It's a missing person file"

"At least you know what will become of your file after a while" I teased her.

"No way, my file won't be cool enough to have a preferential treatment and to be left alone in an attic for the police chief's daughter to find."

At this point, we had reached the attic and I was dying to see the said file.

"Here it is," Alice said, pointing to an old box I had never seen before. Maybe because I didn't usually go in the attic and even when I did, I didn't look at the big piles of things Charlie had accumulated in the years.

As Alice had said, the box looked very old and clouds of dust flied the space as soon as we touched it. Alice reached for the picture on top of all the papers that were gathered in it.

"That's the picture I was talking about"

She gave it to me and I found myself looking at an elegant woman in her early twenties. She had short brown hair and an easy smile. Strangely enough, I found her oddly familiar. That's only when I looked the other side of the picture and read the name that was written on it that I understood why I had recognized her features: It was a picture of Esme Volturi and she had the same air of wisdom and kindness her grandparents had.

* * *

**Thanks to my beloved readers for keeping up with me.**

**I have just a question for you: I began writing another story (I know, no good when I didn't finish the first one!). It's a little bit lighter and for now, I like it better but it's probably just because it's new. So my question is: Do you want to read the 2 first chapters I wrote even if I don't know when I will be able continue it (since I'm focusing on finishing sunlight for now), or would you rather wait for the end of this story to be sure that I will really work on the other one?**

**Thanks for your advices!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 10: Esme

"I don't understand" I said, tossing the papers gathered in the old box

"Yeah, I got that after the first 100 times you said it" Alice commented

"But I just don't understand" I said…for the 101th time "Why is this huge file about Esme Cullen, hidden in the attic away from the other files?"

"You really want an answer?" Alice asked, almost amused.

I didn't need an answer; it was obvious that this file had been put away so that no one would find it…even if the opposite had happened. But I was so shocked that my father was hiding any kind of secret that I couldn't believe it. Alice let me alone with my thoughts for a while before adding:

"You digested this first information?"

"Because you have more?" I asked

"Yes. Remember I told you that I had already seen Esme's picture before?"

"Yes"

"Well, it wasn't on a missing person poster, it was in a wallet, and prepare yourself for a shock; it was in Edward's wallet."

"What? Why would Esme's picture…" I began, before stopping abruptly "You don't mean that…"

"Yes I do, why else would he keep her picture?"

"His mother?"

"Exactly" Alice confirmed. "That's what he told me when I asked him about the picture. I just didn't know she was called Esme Volturi or that she had lived in Forks"

It took me a minute to process this information.

"But why doesn't anybody know about it? A Cullen and a Volturi together? It would be like Romeo and Juliet." I finally said

"Maybe that's why nobody knew. Because their parents didn't approve?"

"Maybe" I conceded. "But something else is wrong: Esme Volturi never went missing. Or else, even me that haven't been living here for a long time would have heard about it. And yet, there it is, notes from my dad, plane tickets, administrative files, pictures…"

"You are sure she is dead?" Alice asked me

"At least, that's what my dad told me when I asked about her. I don't think he would have lied on something like that. But now that I remember, the only time we broached the subject of Esme Volturi, he looked nervous. Just like he didn't want to talk about it."

"So you think it could be a small town drama; nobody knowing that she disappeared or ran away and then, she died?" Alice asked

"I don't know. It's a possibility. But I wonder why you would hide that someone disappeared. The more people know the face of the missing person, the better, no? Just like your photo is all around Forks"

"Thank you for reminding me that this hideous picture is out there" Alice muttered "But anyway, my case is different. I'm under 18 so I can't go wherever I want. According to this file, Esme was already 25 when she disappeared so she had a right to do so. And her parents had also a right to ask the police to look for her if they were worried something bad had happened to her, but technically, they can't do very much."

"I guess you're right. But it's still weird"

"Maybe they were ashamed that their daughter left or whatever happened"

"Maybe, but if I had lost my daughter, I wouldn't care that everybody knew about it if it meant that I had better chances to find her."

"Didn't you tell me that the Volturi were one of the big families that ruled the early days of Forks? Maybe they didn't want to tell to keep their high profile" Alice suggested

"If that's the case, it's really stupid. And you don't need to use the past tense; the Denali, Malori and Volturi still own pretty much the whole city" I rectified

"But for whatever reason, my father really wanted to keep this file a secret" I added.

Alice just nodded and for a while, we just stayed silent in front of our discovery. But no genius explanation came to our minds.

"Well, I guess we will have to read more of it to understand what happened" I finally said. "For now, I have to meet with Angela and hopefully the other will be able to join us"

"Maybe you could ask Angela what she knows about Esme Volturi, she has lived in Forks for a long time I believe?"

"Yes, her whole life. And she will be ecstatic to have a new mystery to work on"

After that, I quickly prepared a diner for my dad and Alice and she took her plate in the attic to eat later. When I left, she was surrounded by the papers found in the police file, lost in deep concentration. At least, she wouldn't be bored.

5 minutes later, I was in Angela's living room and if the Cullens and Denalis were really going to come, they weren't there yet. It would have been a good occasion to speak to Angela about Esme but I wanted to speak with Edward first this time. He was just starting to forgive me for snooping on his private life so I didn't want to start another fight by investigating about his mother.

Angela looked really stressed to be hosting our new friends. She had brought an impressive amount of snacks but she was still worried there wouldn't be enough. But I had to admit that Emmett himself could eat an incredible amount of food.

Finally, after I had assured Angela that she didn't need to go back to the store to buy more drinks, we heard a quiet knock on the back door. Angela went to open and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie quickly entered the house.

"It was more discreet to enter this way" Emmett explained. "We parked pretty far from here and made sure nobody saw us coming" he added.

Such precautions reminded me that we were dealing with the police there, not that I had really forgotten, but still, it made me uneasy.

"Jasper's not here?" Angela asked.

"He is grounded" Rosalie explained.

She didn't elaborate but it seemed pretty obvious that my suspicions had been right: Their parents must have learned that Jasper had history with Alice, the orphan everybody was looking for. And looking to Rosalie's pale face, the confrontation must have been rough.

Emmett and Edward were their usual self and when Emmett saw the mountain of junk found gathered on the table, he beamed and immediately began to dig in it. At least, it made Angela happy. She wasn't used to invite anyone but me at her place and Emmett obvious pleasure made her relax. Exactly like a baby, I thought: just give Emmett food and he will be happy!

We took seat in the living room and Angela tried to do some small talk about school work. But I was dying to talk about the real important subject that had brought us together. I took advantage of a pause in the conversation to start the real talk.

"So… How was your week?"

Emmett had an easy smile: "Not too bad, I'm making plenty of new friends. I like Forks"

"She isn't really asking for your integration you dumbass" Edward interrupted. "The police is looking for your best friend, remember?"

Emmett scowled and for a moment, I think I saw Rosalie smile. But it disappeared so quickly I wasn't totally sure I hadn't imagined it.

Since Emmett was still sulking, Edward uncharacteristically talked for both of them:

"Everything is ok. Just as we had planned, the police came to us first thing Tuesday morning. Dad answered and since he didn't know anything, I'm sure his look of surprise when the policemen told him about Alice's flight was convincing enough for them. They had a search warrant and they were still searching the house when Emmett and I left for school."

Angela looked really scared to hear this, even if she probably knew something like that was bound to happen.

"It's only Wednesday that the policemen came back to ask Emmett and I some questions about Alice."

Emmett almost laughed at the memory even if I really couldn't see what was so funny about a police interrogation.

"We totally got them" Emmett said. "We only said the truth about how we were friend with Alice but of course, we lied about seeing her in Forks"

Emmett looked happy about his small victory but Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Sorry. We had to tell them how Alice knew you and Jasper as well. They probably already knew from the orphanage and we had to show that we weren't hiding things from them".

Rosalie nodded gravely and Emmett's smile disappeared.

"What happened for you?" He asked Rosalie.

"It could have been worse" Rosalie said. But we could all see that she was trying to hide how serious it really was.

"Same as you. The police came, they search the house; they asked some questions. The only trouble was that my parents didn't even know who Alice was and I thought my mother would have a stroke when a policeman asked Jasper if it was true Alice and he had been romantically involved and he answered yes. I think the policemen were sorry for us when they left. But at least, Jasper had the common sense to say it happened a long time ago and that he didn't see Alice since."

"But he is still grounded?" Angela asked

"Well, he had to admit how he had met Alice in the first place and my parents didn't really enjoy his running away from camp' tale. It was too much running away for them. They were really mad and I'm afraid the rules in our house are going to be even more drastic."

"Are you all right?" Emmett asked her when she finished.

His voice was full of concern and I realized how rare it was for him to use his serious voice instead of the one he used for joking. The only other time I had seen him this serious was when Alice first came to Forks. So I was all the more surprised when Rosalie snapped at him.

"Just leave me alone" She said.

Everybody watched her in shock. By now, I was used to Emmett teasing Rosalie and Rosalie telling him nicely to get lost. It was all rather entertaining. But I had never seen Rosalie really mad at Emmett. Nor did I ever see Emmett genuinely concerned about her.

Before anyone had time to react, Rosalie said she should go home.

"But you just arrived" Angela complained, no doubt half worried that she hadn't been a good enough hostess.

"It's not you Angela" Rosalie said gently, "I guess I'm just tired. Jasper didn't say I left that damned camp as well but my parents have been paying particular attention to me lately. Even more than usual. I pretended to go to the library but I better go"

None said what we all thought: that she had stayed so little that her parents wouldn't even believe she had made it to the library. But it was obvious she was looking for an excuse to leave so we let her.

Emmett seemed the most sorry to have to let her go and he comforted himself with more food, of course!

It took all my courage to do it but this temporary silence was the perfect occasion to ask Edward if I could have a word alone with him. He looked at me, intrigued, but got up to follow me anyway . It was a start! Emmet too was intrigued and he winked at us in a very obvious way that made me blush. But I quickly regained my composure. Now wasn't the time to have inappropriate thoughts.

Angela gave me a distressed look when I made my way toward the kitchen, afraid to be left alone with Emmett. But I really had to do it. And Emmett was like a big, nice bear, making himself at home by starting the TV so she would be fine staying with him.

For once, Edward didn't look angry so I took that as a good sign. I was already stressed enough to be alone with him. I took a seat at the kitchen table and he leaned on the wall, as far from me as possible.

For a while I didn't know how to begin so I was really relieved when Edward helped me, :

"You wanted to tell me something?" he asked

"Yes. But please don't get mad at me".

"I decided I didn't want to be mad at you anymore" He said trustfully.

My eyes that were inspecting the carpet left the floor and I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really" he confirmed.

"Even if I snooped again?" I asked, hopeful

He sighted but I could see he wasn't even annoyed. In fact I swear I saw the faint trace of a smile on his lips.

But I rushed into my explanation in case he changed his mind:

"It's not my fault. Alice found a box in my attic. She didn't want to look. But she recognized the picture of your mother in it. And it was a police's file. So it made her curious and then she realized it was because your mother had disappeared and my dad was asked to find her. But it was strange because I didn't know about it. And it was strange the file was hidden in the attic. So I wanted to tell you before I tried to understand. Because I don't want you to be mad again" I said very quickly

That's only then that I realized Edward had a blank expression on his face. Maybe I had spoken a little too quickly. But after a while, he seemed to recover.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I think so" he finally said. "So you found out about my mother. That she was the Volturi's daughter" He added, fortunately, not seeming angry.

He stayed silent for a while before saying:

"I'm just so stupid"

I was so unprepared to hear that, that at first, I didn't know what to say.

"Ok…" I tried. "Sorry but I don't know what I said that made you feel stupid"

"It's just, I should have known. Since we arrived, my father has been strangely depressed. I should have realized how hard it was for him to come back in his hometown and to avoid all the people that he used to know when my mother was alive."

"I'm really sorry about your mother" I said

I tried to be gentle but Edward didn't seem particularly sad to talk about his mother. Just as I thought that, he realized it too because he explained:

"I'm not a monster but my mother died when I was very young and I don't really remember her. It's hard to miss someone you don't know. I'm mostly sad for my father."

"What happened to her?" I asked

"She was sick" he simply said.

But after a while, he elaborated: "drug overdose"

"What?"

"It's kind of complicated" Edward said.

Well, what wasn't complicated in his life? The more I learned the more there was to be learned.

"And it has to do with why my dad was sent in jail" Edward continued.

Was he a drug addict too? I wondered.

The curiosity was killing me but I knew I shouldn't force the secret out of Edward.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to" I said.

But Edward gave me the saddest smile: "I want you to know"

After that, he began his story.

**Yeah, I was dead for 2 years and tadam, here I am again. I could tell you what I did for these 2 years, or at least find excuses, but let's be honest, you don't care ;). The only thing I want to share is that I moved from the US where I lived for 1 year; so I'm afraid my english will be even worse than it was then... Thanks for understanding!**


	34. Chapter 34

"When he was in his twenties, my father was studying medicine, here in Forks, with his own father"

"Yes, my dad told me that" I confirmed

"He was almost done with his studies when Esme, who was to become my mother, was brought in the hospital. She wasn't in the same service than he was in but he went to see her often because he knew her family well. Esme's father was the hospital's director with my dad's father. At first, my dad didn't know why she had been sent to the hospital. It was confidential. Everybody in forks thought she had leukemia. My father knew it wasn't true but he didn't say anything."

"Why did everybody think she had leukemia then?" I asked

"Her father told them that. So my father was sure that, since her father was hiding the truth, she must have something that could bring shame on her family. The trouble was; my father couldn't possibly imagine what it could be: to him, my mother- to-be looked too perfect to have anything shameful. Nobody was allowed to visit her except for her parents and Laurent Malory. He was her doctor and her fiancé."

"Wait." I said. "The same Laurent Malory that is now at the head of the hospital? Lauren's uncle?" I asked "Your mother and him were engaged?" I asked, disgusted.

"Yes, but I think it was more a family agreement between the Denalis and the Volturis rather than a real relationship. Laurent was studying medicine with my dad. I don't think they were ever friends though. I think Laurent was jealous of my dad because the Malory were less powerful than the Cullens were. Anyway, my dad thought it was sad that Esme wasn't having any visitors and he came to see her as often as possible. I'm not sure he was allowed to do so but his father still owned half of the hospital. So my father could pretty much do whatever he wanted. He just avoided the times were Laurent or her parents were there. And of course, what should happen happened. According to my dad, it was impossible not to love my mother, so he fell in love with her. As time went by, my father became more and more interested in my mother disease of course. She wasn't doing so great. But it took a while for my dad to manage to get hold of her tests results. But when he did, he realized she had plenty of illicit substances in her body. It was strange because she didn't look like a drug addict type. But the results were clear. That's why her father didn't want anybody to find out."

"So what happened next?" I asked, completely engrossed in the story.

"At that time, my family and Esme's family wasn't getting along very well. The Cullens and Volturis used to be allies But the Volturi always resented my family because they were the first one to arrive in Forks and they had the more territory"

"Well, that didn't change much did it?" I said, annoyed at the futility of all this resentment.

"No, not really" Edward agreed, "Except that all the rich families in Forks had children in age to be married and it was something to take into account. That's why Esme and Laurent were together. The Volturis didn't want my dad to take over the hospital alone. But they didn't have an heir except Esme who didn't care about medicine. And at this point, my family and Esme's were too much in conflict to reach a point of agreement. It was pretty much to who would have the biggest fortune. They would never have considered marrying their daughter with a Cullen. So instead, they wanted to have Laurent Malory, whose family's business was growing, as their son-in-law. Laurent was famously ambitious and still is and I think the Volturi hoped he would be able to take over the hospital completely, which he did. To sum up, the Volturi would have done anything to diminish my father's family influence. Even if it meant giving the hospital to another family.

"But what about their daughter?" I asked "They didn't care what she thought about all this? She was their only child"

With all that background information, I could begin to envision why Esme could have wanted to leave Forks.

"The Volturi were part of the people who believe that money can buy happiness. So they thought their daughter would be fine as long as she was married in wealth. I also think they were too strict for Esme to complain."

"Poor Esme" I commented

"Well, actually, according to my dad, she began going out with Laurent because she had to. But then, she became quite attached to him. And she agreed to their engagement wholeheartedly. They got engaged just before she got too sick to avoid a stay in the hospital. Or too much of a drug addict more likely."

Great, the mother is a drug addict, the father is an outlaw and the son is always avoiding people. The only normal person in the family is the adopted son. And even he has creepy behaviors.

"After my father discovered that Esme did drugs, he was able to understand her state better" Edward continued. "I think it wasn't easy because she was really ashamed of herself and she only accepted my father's concern once she realized he loved her no matter what.

See? So it is possible that someone accept you as you are, I wished to say. But it really wasn't the good time.

"What happened next?" I asked, seeing he was losing track of his tale.

"That's when everything started to go very wrong" He said, a very far off look on his face.

"Since my dad was now aware of Esme's condition, he wanted to help and cure her. Laurent was trying hard and he was giving Esme a good treatment, but she still wasn't looking better. My dad never admitted it but he was, and still is, a really good doctor and he has good intuitions on what to do in any situations. So he quickly found some other ideas of treatments to try on Esme; but of course he couldn't really try them since she wasn't his patient. He wasn't even suppose to be visiting her, even less since she was Laurent fiancée and her illness was this big secret. I think it was killing him to be so hopeless in the matter of Esme's health. One day, he was even more worried by Esme's results and decided to tell Laurent what he thought he should give her as a treatment. It was a huge mistake. Laurent was furious that my dad was seeing Esme and both Esme's and dad's parents got involved. At this point the 2 families hated each other and it was war. They all forbade dad to see Esme again. The volturi's were sure Laurent was the best doctor possible for their daughter and my dad's parents were sure my dad was better than Laurent but didn't want my dad to get more involved with Esme than he already was. I think it was the worst fight between the 2 families"

Edward had said all that without stopping, looking lost, probably trying to imagine the scene.

But then he focused on me who was almost immobile in my chair. I was so so eager to know how it would all end that I feared a movement from me would break the charm and stop his talking.

"And then, Edward continued, My dad did the thing that would eventually lead him to jail"

He stopped to be sure I was listening very intently (or maybe for dramatic effect) . As if I could not have been listening!

"He kidnapped Esme"

At this words, Edward's stare became defiant, as if to dare me to judge his father after all he had said about him.

So the reason why Carlisle Cullen had spent so much time in jail wasn't so little. But not that bad either given the circumstances.

I didn't say anything. frozen still. There was long a silence that Edward broke, rather archly:

"You can leave now" he said.

"What?" I couldn't help saying, at last free from the freezing spell. Why was he chasing me all of a sudden? Did he think I was afraid of him or something? The urge to kidnap people wasn't a genetical trait that I knew of. And Edward and I's story (if there was one), had nothing to do with his parent's: I wasn't sick and he was definitely not in love with me.

"Don't you see that it's pointless? Edward asked. My dad was forbidden to practice medicine ever again; it was his passion and he lost it; he lost his life, his family's support and had a sentence of 11 years in jail. Everybody forgot about him. Just because he wanted to help the girl he loved. I'm just his unstable son from whom everybody run away. So you can spare yourself and me by leaving now."

"But I don't want to leave" I said with a small voice I didn't recognize. Maybe because tears had began gathering in the corners of my eyes and my throat was aching. Edward looked disgusted by his own words. He looked at me with a sarcastic smile:

"You're so naive. You act as if the world was this great place where everybody should be happy. You are like a sickening care bear that likes everybody. Well it doesn't work like that. Life sucks. I suck and I will break you if you try to go near me. There is a reason why everybody rejected me, even when I was a baby with no dad and my 4 grandparents left me in an orphanage instead of taking me in. Don't you think there is a reason?

Tears began running down my cheeks. No wonder Edward was so pessimistic about life; growing up in an orphanage knowing that none in your family wants you must be terrible. I think my heart broke a little at the idea of such a solitude.

I had wished to figure out what had happened to Edward to make him become like that? Well, now I knew and I was feeling awful.

"Stop crying" he said with a slow and frightening low voice. But I couldn't stop my tears.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, me crying silently and him looking at me with a murderous look on his face . I saw his fists clench and he had to take several long breath, before unclenching them. If there had been something to break in the kitchen, I'm sure he would have done it. I had never seen someone looking so furious.

And then, without warning, Edward pushed the wall and closed the distance between us. In barely a second he was there and his mouth came crushing down on mine. My eyes flashed wide open and my mind went blank. His lips were hard and pressing and he was looking at me without any expression. Before I had time to process what was happening, he had let me go and was at the kitchen door

"Don't ever talk to me again" he said with his back to me. And he left the room. Next thing I heard was the front door closing and Emmett voice booming:

"hey, wait for me"

The door closed a second time and then the cullens were gone.

* * *

**That's right! It was time something happened between these 2! (they waited 2 years after all :) )**


	35. Chapter 35

**As always, it has been a while since my last upload... But better late than never no?**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I m very thankful to them and everybody who reads this story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Meetings

The house was silent for a while. Then, Angela's tentative steps could be heard, making their way toward the kitchen.

I think I was in shock. I couldn't move from my spot, the same spot I had been in when Edward had kissed me (If that's really what it had been). My head was beginning to ache from the overflow of emotions I was feeling and my knees were so weak I was afraid they would fail me.

The last thing I wanted right now was to relive my evening by explaining it to Angela. I wasn't even positive I could do it since I wasn't so sure of what had been going on, I was so confused by Edward's constant change of mood.

"Everything's all right?" Angela asked when she arrived

I nodded, not trusting my voice. But in fact, I was starting to wonder if anything was right.

Just thinking about the few minutes I had spend with Edward, my incoming headache grew stronger and I didn't want to think about it right now. Or about anything. I just wanted to go home and sleep. For several days if possible. Until my life would start making sense again.

"Angela", I said with a strained voice, "don't take it the wrong way but I have to go home. I will call you later."

It was a little rude to take my leave like that but Angela took one look at my pale and tense face and nodded.

If I wasn't still so shocked and so very tired, I would have hugged her for being so understanding.

Instead, I made my way toward the house like an automat. I reached the door, then my car, my house, managed to sound normal while wishing Charlie good night and finally, I reached my room. I didn't even undressed and crashed on my bed, forbidding me from thinking about the evening. I fell asleep almost instantly. I just woke up at some point to kick off my shoes and crawl under my sheets, but otherwise, I slept a long time without dreaming.

The next day, I woke up feeling someone watching me. I opened my eyes and for a while I didn't know where I was and it was a strange feeling because I wasn't usually confused on mornings. But then I recalled who Alice was and smiled.

She seemed relieved and I wondered where her concern was coming from. But then I took a look at my room and comprehension dawned on me. I was fully clothed, my sheets were in a state of disarray never known before and my keys, jacket and shoes where littered on the floor, me who always kept my room clean. I could see where Alice interrogative stare was coming from.

"Good morning" I said, as if it was perfectly normal that I would be sleeping in my jeans.

"Try good afternoon, Alice corrected me. It's 12:15PM"

"No way" I said, and looked at my alarm clock. Sure enough, it read 12:13 PM.

"But I never sleep in" I complained.

"Well, you just did. And pretty soundly if you want to know. I heard Charlie check on you at least twice before leaving around eleven and you didn't wake up"

"Sorry I mumbled, you must have been bored"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to wake you up so you would be able to sleep tonight, Alice said. And I admit, I'm a bit curious to know what was said last night. Even more when I see how exhausted it made you!"

Hearing this, my memories of last night came back to me and I wanted to go back to sleep. But Alice had every right to be informed on what had been going on in the Cullen's and Denali's households since she arrived. And no matter how hard I tried to avoid thinking about Edward, I would eventually have to process what had happened during our time in the kitchen. So it might as well be now.

"Just give me a minute to find some clothes and to take a shower and I should be woken up enough to tell you about it" I said while getting up and starting to gather what I had left on the floor. "But just so you know, the police didn't found anything about you in Forks", I added, not wanting to keep her in the dark for too long.

"Thank you" Alice answered. "I will start to make some lunch. Or breakfast if you prefer"

She disappeared from the room and I quickly made my way toward the bathroom.

The shower helped a lot and when I was done, my mind was less restless. In fact, I looked almost my usual self. I guess I was getting used to all the crazy stuffs happening to me. We could get used to anything. And that's a good thing the human's mind is so adaptable, otherwise my brain would already have exploded.

When I came downstairs, I was assailed by cooking smells. Not bad but pretty strange. Alice greeted me with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I never learned how to cook so it's a little experimental" she said.

I think, at first, it was supposed to be sunny side eggs. But she had also added what seemed to me like the entire countenance of the fridge and mixed it all on top of the eggs. I recognized tomatoes, mushrooms, leftover of chicken, pastrami and some smelly cheese. It was fortunate I had been too busy lately to put more groceries in the fridge.

"Don't worry, every ingredient is good so it should be good together" I tried to reassure her. Every cook knows that it isn't a true rule but Alice didn't. And I was starving anyway; my stomach reminding me I didn't eat a proper diner the last night, so I would eat anything.

I set the table while the strange mixture was cooking, taking note of the little word from Charlie on the table, informing me that he had gone fishing and would be home in the evening. My stomach growled loudly and Alice poured a portion of the now scrambled eggs in my plate.

Despite the strange appearance, it was surprisingly good and I regretted that my mom wasn't usually that Lucky in the kitchen department: She also was an experimental cook until I took over the kitchen duties but her meals were rarely eatable.

When my angry stomach was appeased, I began filling Alice up on what I had heard from Emmett, Rosalie and Edward the last night. She was relieved nobody had had real trouble with the police, especially Carlisle who didn't need it, but made a face when I told her jasper had been grounded. "But at least, she said, he had the common sense to diminish the importance of our relationship in front of his parents"

I thought it was a little depressing that Alice was so relieved about that fact. When you are happy because your boyfriend's parents don't know you are together, it's not a good sign. But having seen Rosalie and Jasper's mother, I knew that they had good reasons to keep it a secret.

When Alice was certain her presence didn't create more disturbances than the increase of authority in the Hales' household, she relaxed a little but I couldn't help but wonder if she was really as confident as she had always seemed to me. Since the first time I had seen Alice, I had been impressed by her courage and her independence. Now that I knew her better, I was pretty sure she was as confused as anybody else . She might look like she wasn't afraid of anything and knew what to do in any circumstances but now I knew better. And in fact, I found her even more courageous this way.

That's maybe why I trusted her with my secrets. Not every one of them, I didn't want to tell her about Edward's outburst or the fact I was pretty sure he had kissed me, even if it had seemed more like a show of his force than an act of affection but I didn't want to think about it. Instead, I told Alice everything I knew about his history. Or more accurately, Carlisle's one. I wasn't done yet when Angela came looking for me. I guess she was worried about my condition after the way I had left her house the night before. So I just had to start all over again with my story.

When I was finished, Alice and Angela both looked very angry.

Angela was the fist to react.

"That's horrible what happened to this poor guy"

I thought it was a little strange to hear Edward be qualified of "poor guy". Sure, his life was a mess but his muscular frame alone should stop anyone to calling him a "poor guy".

But then I realized Angela wasn't talking about Edward but about Carlisle.

"And he just wanted to help poor Esme", she continued.

Funny how after hearing Carlisle's story, I had mostly been sad about Edward who couldn't have a real family while growing up. Alice and Angela were mostly concerned about Carlisle. I felt ashamed of myself for not seeing that side of the story before. Ok, I had it bad for Edward. But it didn't mean I should overlook everyone else's problems.

Alice was equally shocked by my revelation and nodded vigorously along with Angela's commentaries about the unfairness of Carlisle's life.

A last, the anger I had seen on both their face took an aim:

"The Volturi's and the Cullen's parents, they are so bad", Angela said

"And this Laurent guy, He wasn't able to cure his fiancée and he still ended up with the good situation, the whole hospital and everyone respect while Carlisle was sent in jail in secret", Alice added.

I didn't know Laurent Malory very well. His reputation wasn't so good, especially with his numerous girlfriends but I would have disliked him anyway because of his niece Lauren. After knowing about his past, I was liking him even less.

"No Wonder Carlisle always looks so nostalgic", Alice commented.

"Nostalgic?", Angela Asked "If that was me I wouldn't be nostalgic, I would be furious and seek revenge"

"Easy tiger", Alice laughed, "It's not really who Carlisle is. Maybe at first he was angry but I think now he is just sad about Esme. And knowing Edward, I'm sure his dad has the same habit of blaming himself for everything."

"That's just stupid. Maybe he shouldn't have kidnapped Esme but 11 years of prison seem a little excessive. Besides, he really did manage to cure her, no?" Angela said.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

She then put Angela in the secret of her discovery from the day before; how she had found a box full of documents about Esme in my attic.

"For what I read", She added "Esme died shortly after coming back to Forks. Esme and Carlisle were found in south America and brought back home. So she couldn't be in very good shape"

"But do the math", Angela contradicted, "Edward was placed in the orphanage when he was 4 right?"

"Right", Alice agreed

"And I assume, he was sent to Aloe shortly after his parents had been discovered in South America and Carlisle was convicted of having kidnapped Esme. So it would mean that Carlisle and Esme lived together for a long time. At least 3 or 4 years"

"You're right in all your assumptions", Alice agreed "again from Esme's file, it's written that she and Carlisle were only found because they tried to put little Edward in school. Before that, there were no traces of their doings"

"See?" Angela beamed "So Esme couldn't be too bad to lead a life outside an hospital for so long. Not to mention to have a kid and raise him from 0 to 3 or 4"

"You are probable right" Alice said "but then, why did she die so quickly after being found? And she really died from an overdose, there is her medical file"

"Don't know" Angela said "maybe it was a suicide? From loosing Carlisle?"

She was saying it very lightly. Sure, she looked like a pro in her reasoning, but I wouldn't have minded a little more compassion in her voice. But then again, one shouldn't lose itself in sentiments if one wanted to find the truth. It wouldn't help to put aside possibilities because they were too horrible to think about.

Alice seemed to think along those lines too because she continued:

"Or maybe it was something else, maybe something in Forks was the cause of her illness"

"What are you suggesting? " Angela asked, visibly interested in this hypothesis.

"Something in the file made me wonder" Alice continued, a little bit mysteriously, " about Laurent's role in this story. He was the first to find Carlisle and Esme in South America. The police here in Forks had almost stopped looking for them. The Volturis still wanted to find them badly because they hold Carlisle responsible for the disappearance of their daughter, for which they were right, but they didn't know what to do. So Laurent advised them to hire a private detective. And since the Volturi's parents were so busy and it was Laurent's idea, they let him be in charge of the communication with this detective. I guess it was because he was still, after all, Esme's fiancé. So Laurent was the first to know about Carlisle and Esme and he was the one who called the police"

"And what's so strange about that? " I asked.

"Laurent didn't tell the police right away what he knew. He went for a while in South America by himself. Your dad discovered it but it's not even in the official file. He was there a month at least before calling the police. Isn't it strange?"

"Not really" I said, "Maybe he wanted to avoid trouble to Carlisle and tried to convince Esme to come back with him?"

Angela snorted and Alice and I both looked at her

"No offense Bella" she explained, "But you don't understand much of Forks' life and you don't know a lot about Laurent. But let's just say that avoiding trouble to someone to be nice isn't really in his character. On the contrary, for a Malory, causing trouble to a Cullen would be precious. Not to mention that by sending Carlisle in jail, he was assuring himself a free reign over the hospital. Because, after that, I assume that the Volturi have been so grateful to him for bringing their daughter back that they gave him everything he wanted. So I agree with Alice, it's strange that he didn't told the police right away were Carlisle and Esme were hiding."

Alice nodded her agreement and explained that from the notes taken by my dad, he had also wondered a lot about this fact but without finding a good explanation.

"I'm not sure your dad was supposed to investigate that much on this story" she explained "he wasn't the one in charge of this case. I think he only did the research for himself, but without anyone's knowledge. That's maybe why the box I found wasn't with his other files, it's not really one, just personal work."

The 3 of us just ate our desert in silence for a while. I had added a plate for Angela but until then, we didn't have much time to taste the leftover of cake I had served.

While eating, I thought about Charlie doing this research all by himself. It wasn't so unlike him to investigate on something he found strange without telling anyone. Especially if he knew the person involved as it was the case with Carlisle, a former student of Forks' high. But usually, he worked on a case until he was satisfied he had the answers of all his questions. Somehow, this time, I was sure the case wasn't completed. Some things still were amiss.

We were still lost in our thoughts when Angela had to leave us to do some shopping with her mother. She promised to come back tomorrow to talk some more.

After her departure, Alice and I stayed around the table where we went through the countenance of the box found in the attic once again. But Alice had made a good job of summarizing its main contents and we didn't found anything new.

We were both looking at the disparate documents in the bottom of the box when someone knocked at the door.

Alice's face lost instantly all color and for a fraction of second, everything seemed frozen in place. It was amazing that we had been taken by surprise. We had been so busy that we didn't hear a car stopping in front of the house. But after the first shock, we both jumped to our feet and acted the fastest we could without doing too much noise.

Alice put everything back in the box and ran in the attic while I quickly gathered our plates and put them aside. I then took a big breath to calm my nerve and opened the door.

Outside, under the rain were Billy and Jacob Black.


	36. Chapter 36

It was a strange sight to see them both standing in the doorway and smiling at me when I was so unprepared to see them. But remembering Charlie's lectures about behaviors that shown your guiltiness, I opened the door wildly and welcomed them the most naturally I could, hoping I didn't sound too breathless.

"Come on in, dad's not home yet but I was just about to start preparing the diner", I said cheerfully "Would you join us?"

"That would be great Bella if that's not too much trouble. Jacob's cooking has got nothing on you!" Billy answered

I pretended not to notice the red that came to Jacob's cheek as he busied himself by maneuvering Billy's wheelchair in the small entrance and in the living room. All the while, Billy made comments about how long it had been since the last time he came and how he had missed my cooking and hanging out with Charlie.

That's was all Billy, complaining about not seeing Charlie enough when Charlie was always going to La push and spending hours fishing with him, I thought.

Speaking about fishing, it reminded me that that's where Charlie had said he was going all day:

"Didn't you go fishing with Dad just today?" I asked Billy.

"Today? Of course not, it's not a time to go outside. Why, did Charlie go fishing?"

"Yes" I confirmed.

I noticed Billy's face turning somber and hoped I hadn't offended him by underlining that he hadn't been invited to the fishing party. Seeing how it was pouring, I would have been happy to avoid it but for Billy and probably for all guys, it would probably looked like Charlie thought he was too fragile for the weather.

Trying to change the subject, I turned the TV on and the sound of a baseball game filled the room. The sport channel was the only one Charlie ever watched, not that I complained, I didn't watch the TV much anyway.

"I know that's why you really came!" I joked.

"Well... our TV is a bit broken so that's was one of the reason..."

I took the order for drinks and left the 2 guys in the living room. I was almost in the kitchen, relieved that Alice seemed to be safe when Jacob noticed the plates and glasses still pilled up on the counter.

"You where having people over?" he asked

I tried to look casual when I answered positively

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything", Jacob said.

"No worries, they left already, I just didn't take time to clean up", I said the more naturally I could. At least, part of it was true, Angela did leave earlier.

"So who was your friends?" Jacob asked again

"Just some people from school", I said, wondering why he insisted so much on the subject.

"Was Edward Cullen there?"

ahhh, so that's why Jacob was so noisy all of sudden

At the mention of Edward's name, Billy, that I had thought completely engrossed in the game butted in :

"You are friend with the Cullen boy?" he asked

"Not really", I answered. Not really a lie either. Friendship wasn't really how I would have described my relationship with Edward. Head spinning / infuriating / incomprehensible was more accurate descriptions.

"You were with him the other time" Jacob insisted. "During the charity party".

I was starting to be irritated with him to keep coming back to this subject. Why couldn't he let it go? I only wanted to stop thinking about Edward, something I did too much for my own sanity. Not to mention that discussing Edward in front of Billy could become dangerous in the whole Alice's situation. Billy wasn't a cop anymore but he still had all the instincts and was always following what was happening in Forks. And sure enough, now, he was looking at me very intently, much like he had done the night of the party Jacob had just mentioned. I remembered that Edward too had been interested to know who Billy Black was that night and he hadn't looked pleased when I had said his name and that I knew him. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was an history there.

"Yes, he is my lab partner in Geology", I said now, Wishing it was a sufficient explanation for why we had been together during the party and why he had lend me his jacket.

Apparently so because Jacob made a face but stopped his questioning and Billy too returned to watching the TV, so I was free to leave them to busy myself in the kitchen.

I was hoping Charlie would be home soon. I really liked Jacob and Billy but somehow, between Alice's hasted departure and the palpable tension that came from the mention of the Cullens, I was feeling uneasy.

I tried to regain my composure the best I could in the circumstance but a moment later, it became much worse.

I was bringing a beer for Billy and 2 glasses of soda for Jacob and me and I wanted to put them on the coffee table in front of us. So Jacob helpfully tidied up the magazines and papers that took some space. But in the pile he was making, I recognized some official documents from Esme's file that Alice or I must have forgotten there at some point of our reading. So much for making everything disappear! Jacob didn't see anything, already sipping his drink and watching the game. But when I grabbed the documents to put them somewhere so Charlie wouldn't see them, I saw Billy's gaze follow my movements. But now it was too late to put them back and do as if I didn't know what it was so I left for the kitchen again to hide them. As it was my territory, I was pretty sure it would be a good hiding place from Charlie. But not from Billy I realized when I heard him entering the kitchen behind me.

"Oh, do you need something?" I asked, still clutching the notes and probably looking anything but innocent.

Billy gave me one of his unreadable gaze that always made me feel exposed.

"Are you interested in Esme Volturi?" he asked me.

I was speechless for a moment. He should have seen Esme's name somewhere on the notes but I didn't know why he was bringing it up like that.

"Not really" I answered. No need to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about, I was a lousy actress.

"Not really as you aren't really friend with the Cullen boy, the one who gave you his jacket the other night?" Billy said.

God he was observant! I was less and less comfortable in the narrow space, my issue blocked by Billy's wheelchair and all his interrogations.

"That's true" I stupidly tried to explain. "I don't know this boy that well".

"You know him enough to look for Esme Volturi" Billy observed.

Once again, I was speechless, how did he know all that ?

"I'm not looking for anything" I lied, hoping it was forgivable in this case. "It's just some of Charlie's stuff".

It would have been plausible enough, Billy had not known Charlie's tendency to have all his work-related files very tidy and never just lying around. But he knew it and he said so:

"You know it's not. And as a matter of fact, I know it too."

For once, Billy was wrong, it really was my dad's documents, even if I didn't find them lying around and I said so; except the part about finding them in the attic. Somehow, telling an ex cop about a huge space where my dad never went, didn't seem like a good idea when everybody in town was looking for a runaway.

Billy must have seen that I wasn't lying for once about the documents belonging to Charlie. But for some reason that made him angry.

"Listen" He said in a low voice "I don't know what you are doing with these documents but since you are Charlie's daughter, I will give you an advice: don't go near the Cullen family, they are bad news"

I had never seen Billy like this, it was frightening to see him transform from Charlie's best friend to this scary person. I felt like a suspect he was dealing with and I really didn't like it. What I also didn't like was the way he was acting in my house. What right did he have to follow me and ask questions about some documents and give me advices about the Cullens? Maybe it came from good sentiments but Billy's reaction to the news that I knew Edward, pissed me off. I was sure he didn't even know him, how could he judge him? Maybe, when he was still working as Fork's chief policemen, he had followed Carlisle and Esme's case, even if I didn't understand why it was my dad that kept the file in his attic, so he must have known about Carlisle going to jail. In either cases, if he knew all of the story of just part of it, I didn't see why I couldn't befriend Edward. Billy was just illustrating exactly what Edward seemed to be afraid of if people knew his story: shutting the door and advising people to do the same. After all the energy I had wasted trying to make Edward believe nobody would react that way, I was seeing the proof of his fear.

So that's maybe why I reacted the way I did, telling Billy he didn't know the Cullen and that I didn't see why I couldn't be friend with them.

It was stupid from me to confirm the huge part they already had in my life but I was too angry to care.

Billy was startled for a moment, probably from the shock of seeing me, good little Bella, contradicting him and being pissed. I was sure he was going to reiterate his advice when we heard Jacob from the living room:

"What takes you guys so long? I'm bored all alone!"

Billy bit back his comeback and simply said: "Be careful out there, I will be watching you". And with that, he left the kitchen.

This didn't help my anger, he would be watching me? From what right ? But after a while alone, I started to calm down. Billy truly was a good friend to my dad and he obviously was worried about me, even if I didn't like his way of showing it. Sure, I didn't like his disapprovement of the Cullens for a crime Carlisle had committed a long time ago and out of love but I wasn't there when it happened. I couldn't know every detail of the story. But I was pretty sure, whatever was still to be discovered about Edward, I could trust him. He had already saved me twice, from my over enthusiastic classmates and from Mike and we weren't even friends most of the time.

For now, I prepared a diner of rice and vegetable and tried to calm all anger I felt against Billy. It worked but it was soon replaced by anxiety when I started to wonder if Billy would talk to Charlie about any of this. If he spoke to Charlie about Esme's file, it would bring a lot of questions and probably a tour in the attic, something that should be avoided at all price.

By the time Charlie came home, drenched and with only one little fish for all his troubles, I was a bundle of nerves.

Luckily, after he had taken a shower and we started eating, the mood considerably lightened up, helped by the very good mood Charlie was in. Maybe the thought of spoiling it would stop Billy from reporting on me. But just in case, I stayed near Charlie to prevent Billy to have an opportunity to talk to him. I even endured an entire baseball match to stay by their side. Jacob was thrilled and I was exhausted. And from the glances I stole at Billy from time to time, I could tell he wasn't really into the game either. He was troubled by something, probably his memories, and looked uncomfortable.

But at least, the dreaded conversation didn't take place and when they left, Charlie was perfectly happy about his evening.

* * *

**It's a bit short but I have plenty of idea for the next one so hopefully I won't let you hanging for too long.**

**Thanks as always to everybody who favorited/followed/reviewed this story**


	37. Chapter 37

When I woke up the following morning, a timid sun was just beginning to rise. But even if it was still early on a Sunday morning, I wasn't the only one already awake. Angela had tried to call me once and I had 4 messages waiting for me, all from her to tell me to call her as soon as I could. unfortunately I had left my phone in my room the night before and I didn't think to check for messages before going to bed so in the last message I had, Angela was desperate. More than a little curious to know what the fuss was all about, I called her immediately and she answered on the first ring. She tended to be a bit dramatic.

"Bella, what took you so long?"

Well, I was asleep; I almost said, but Angela didn't give me enough time to say anything.:

"You won't believe what I saw yesterday"

"I'm sure I won't" I said, stifling a yawn.

She didn't seem to realize that she was entirely too excited for me on a Sunday morning.

"Meet me at Tangerine in 10"

"What? But it's not even 8h30 yet, it won't even be open and I'm still in bed" I protested.

Tangerine was one of the few shops of Forks, selling clothes for all ages. It was closed most of the week but opened on Sunday, one of the perks that came from living in a small town that was almost dead during the week and barely awake on week-ends.

I managed to negotiate with Angela for a half hour preparation before I had to meet her but she wouldn't say a word on what I was to expect. So half an hour later, I was fully dressed, clean and very ready to hear her big news.

I was sad for Alice to be able to go out in the sun while she would be stuck in the attic, listening to Charlie's snores. But she had just one more week to endure this, and she still had plenty of food and games to keep busy so she should be fine.

In front of Tangerine, Angela was already waiting for me. It wasn't open yet but we went in a coffee place nearby and as soon as we had our drinks and a quiet corner to seat at, Angela explained her excitation.

The day before, she had gone shopping with her mother and while they were in Tangerine, Laurent Malory came in. Until then, there was nothing so unusual about the situation. But apparently, as soon as Laurent arrived, the women who had been helping Angela and her mom stopped what she was doing and went to see Laurent and apparently, it was as if she had become crazy. She started yelling at him and calling him names and asking how he could enter this shop and after a while she throw clothes at him until he had to leave. And then, she started crying and calling him back, and saying she loved him and how they should marry. Of course, Laurent was already far away, not wanting to stay too close to the shop; the women was still crying until another sale assistant came to help the first women in the office and calmed her down.

"Of course, mom and I didn't know what to do" Angela continued. "But after a while, the other lady came back from the office, asked us to excuse her coworker Irina who wasn't feeling well and started helping us with the clothes as if nothing unusual had happened. Mom was freaked and we left without buying anything"

At this point, I also was a bit startled; it was a rather strange story, but maybe not one worth jumping out of bed so early on a Sunday. So I wasn't sure what to think of Angela's enthusiasm and how to respond. Angela must have seen my hesitation because she asked:

"You don't see it?"

Still no reaction from my brain

"Irina, the sale person's name was Irina! As in Irina Denali" Angela continued

"right" I said to make her happy. I'm sure she was still waiting for me to feel as excited as she was but it really wasn't coming. What if it was Irina Denali? And why should she be Irina Denali and not another Irina?

"You don't get it do you?" Angela seemed exasperated. "I'm telling you this girl was Irina Denali, I looked her up on Tangerine's website, turns out she is the owner, I never knew. Don't you think her reaction to Laurent was a bit intense? No wonder people always said she was crazy and nobody wants to talk about her"

I recalled Jessica telling me the year before not to mind Rosalie Hale because she was from the Denali family where everybody was crazy... especially their aunt Irina, she had said. And then there was my father who hadn't wanted to talk about her when we had our little chat about the F4. So that's where Irina had ended up; owner of Tangerine. She probably wasn't so crazy then, owning a shop wasn't exactly a cakewalk. But still, I didn't know why it was such a discovery so I let Angela explain it to me.

"You see, in the Denali family, the 3 girls who had our parent's age had to marry well and early to keep the business going. Rosalie's mum married a very wealthy young man who owns several factories in Seattle. Hale is a big name there. Tania married someone even wealthier and when they divorced, it was a big scandal. The only reason she wasn't banned from the family is that she is really good in affair so she kept the business running alone and was even more successful than when her husband was running it. But Irina is another story. She had several fiancés, none of them lasted very long and rumors are that she already had someone she loved, not good enough for her parents, and didn't want her marriage to be arranged like her sisters. Since her parents didn't stop looking for suitable husbands for her, she left the family, another big scandal. And then, when everybody expected to see her married in no time, she never did and more and more people said she had gone insane."

Well, except for Irina's part, Angela's tale was very similar to the one Charlie had told me. But Angela didn't stop there.

"Everybody purposely forget about Irina. Maybe people knew what she had become but I never heard anyone talk about it. And now, here she is, owner of Tangerine and crying over Laurent. Call me crazy but I'm sure there is history there"

Knowing that Angela was usually right, I didn't dare disagree.

"What I think is that Laurent was the person that made Irina throw away all her fiancés and quit her family. But either her love wasn't reciprocated, either Laurent wasn't as serious about her than she was about him. And after having gone to all the trouble and scandal of relinquishing her right as a Denali, Laurent didn't offer her the marriage. It must have been terrible"

I was starting to see where she was going

"Now, how would you feel about Esme Volturi, Laurent alleged fiancée if you were Irina?"

"Well, she wouldn't be my favorite person" I said.

"Exactly" Angela beamed, happy at last, to see me catch her point. "But how much, that's something we have to find out"

"How?" I began

But Angela was already standing up and leaving the coffee place. I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose because if she had exposed her plan to me while we were still far from the shop and not walking towards it like we were, I would never have agree. Instead, she almost pushed me forward until I had no more choice but play along.

Her plan was simple, she wanted to pretend we were doing an article for our school newspaper about Forks leading families and ask Irina for an interview and maybe try to ask her about Laurent.

The only problem was, after hearing how she had reacted to the sight of Laurent the day before, I doubted she would be very happy to talk to 2 girls prying for information on her private life. I tried to say this to Angela but of course she didn't listen.

And in fact, her plan worked rather well and did serve his purpose. When we reached the shop, Irina was there alone and she seemed truly flattered to be asked for an interview. Since the shop was empty except for us, we took place in the small back office and Angela looked at the questions she had prepared in her always present notebook. I have to say, I was impressed by her professionalism. she totally had a future in journalism, or maybe in the police, section interrogation.

She began by some questions about the shop, like since when Irina owned it, how she managed it, how she chose her clothes etc. They even had a long debate about which colors goes best with which skin tones. Which was kind of funny when you know Angela is so uninterested in fashion that she almost never managed to have 2 socks the same color. But Irina and her seemed more and more at ease talking together so I wasn't going to interrupt.

When all business related questions were covered, Angela switched to more personal questions about Irina's family. Irina wasn't volunteering anything but questions after questions, we were able to understand better the strict way of life she had grown up in. And once again, I thought about Rosalie and how she must live the same way. I wondered if there would be the same edge of sadness in her voice if she talked about it. Probably.

But at least Irina wasn't bitter. She seemed to have made her peace with her family. She didn't regret leaving them, only that after all this time, they were still too proud to admit they might have been hard on her. Up until then, I couldn't tell why people thought she was crazy. Only when she began speaking about the importance of making choices and following what we thought was right did she appear a little bit exalted. And about love. She talked a lot about love and that's when she stopped answering Angela's questions and became hard to follow.

Now that she was started, there was no stopping her. She wanted to give us advises about boys and love but sometime she would tell us it was the most wonderful feeling of all and the next minute, she would tell us never to fall in love and never trust a boy. One minute she would be focused and calm and the next excited and restless. Whatever had happened to her, I felt very sad for the girl she had been and the hardship she seemed to have endured.

Angela waited patiently for her to finish and when she was, she ask very nicely: "Where you talking about Laurent just now?"

Irina opened her eyes very big and shook her head no too quickly. She seemed afraid for some reason. But Angela took her hands and looked at her with her wise eyes for a long time before Irina dropped her head and murmured "yes". It was as if Angela was now the adult and Irina had became a little girl. And I knew right now that she would tell us her story, the unabridged version, because she looked tired of keeping the secret.

She still had the strength to make us promise we weren't going to write an article anymore and tell anyone about it. But then, she surrendered.

Irina's story was very sad. We knew much of it, but it wasn't the same to hear it from Irina. She indeed was in love with Laurent when her parents were trying to find a suitable husband for her. The Denali didn't like the Malory and didn't want their daughter to marry Laurent. They wanted her to forget about him, and maybe she should have. But she thought he loved her as she loved him. So she left her family. She now felt ashamed for all the things she had done for him when he didn't reciprocated.

"I'm sure he liked being with me. I was happy and easygoing then" she explained. "But I should have realized he wasn't really interested in me. When I was cut from my family and came to his place, hopping he would take me in, he didn't. Instead, he helped me look for a place in town. I should have realized right then that he had wanted me for my name. But I didn't. I wanted to believe my dreams were coming true and nothing was going to keep us apart. Laurent said he didn't want people to know we were seeing each other, that it would fuel the scandal of my departure from the family. He would come to see me and leave in the morning. But still I didn't mind, waiting for the day he would ask me to marry him."

It lasted a while before Irina heard the rumor about Esme's engagement with Laurent. Angela had wanted to know if Irina was angry with Esme but if she was, she hide it pretty well. Laurent had made sure nobody knew he was seeing Irina and Esme couldn't know either. Besides, Laurent wasn't Esme's choice, just like Irina's fiancés had been found for her. Esme's parents wanted Laurent as a son in law to assure that the hospital wouldn't go to the Cullens when they were gone.

Irina didn't hate Esme but she didn't like her either. She said she was a goody goody, being too nice to everybody and doing everything her parents said. She couldn't see how Laurent could chose Esme over her. But when she confronted him about her, she understood he didn't.

"Since I wasn't going to inherit money for my family" Irina explained "Laurent wanted to secure our future by another way. He said our future but he meant his"

What Laurent wanted was easy to understand, he wanted Esme's wealth and Irina's entertainment. Irina just didn't know how he could have both but as twisted as it was, she fell for it and fell for Laurent's promises of eternal love. And now that she was all alone, she didn't dare loose him. So she didn't confront him again.

At this point of her story, she stopped and seemed to remember where she was and who we were. And as suddenly as she had started, she looked at her watch and stand up, blaming the time that passed to quickly.

"Well, you know the rest" she said. "Esme died and Laurent had the money and all the girls he wanted so he finally admitted that he didn't want to marry me and I was left alone. End of the story".

**But not end of my story...**


End file.
